El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Konan y Orochimaru han muerto a manos de Sasuke Uchiha, mientras tanto Akatsuki piensa si debería acabar con él, dejar las cosas como están o simplemente “pedirle” que se una al grupo. ITASASU. Al fin el sexto capi!
1. Problemas en Akatsuki

Hola a todas las personas que están leyendo estas primeras líneas. En principio les diré que el presente fic es el primero que escribo para Naruto. Las parejas que me agradan en esta espectacular serie son las siguientes:

Sasori/Deidara, Sasori/Sasuke, Pein/Sasuke, Pein/Tobi, Pein/Konan Hidan/Kakuzu, Hidan/Sasuke, Kisame/Zetsu, Neji/Sasuke, Gaara/Sasuke, Suigetsu/Kisame, Temari/Shikamaru, Gaara/Neji, Sasuke/Hinata, Neji/Tenten…Y… sobre todo…

¡¡¡Itachi/Sasuke!!!, Uchihacest me encanta, es mi pareja favorita por ende este fic es sobre ellos.

**TITULO**

**El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki**

**PAREJA**

Esto es un Uchihacest, estás advertido… también habrá Saso/Dei… Kisa/Zetsu… y alguna otra pareja.

**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto le pertenece a un admirable japonés de nombre Masashi Kishimoto, yo escribo este fic porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

**SUMMARY**

Konan y Orochimaru han muerto a manos de Sasuke Uchiha, mientras tanto Akatsuki piensa si debería acabar con él, dejar las cosas como están o simplemente "pedirle" que se una al grupo.

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

**Problemas en Akatsuki**

En la sala principal de su escondite, algunos miembros de Akatsuki aguardaban la llegada de su Líder, quien les había comunicado que tendrían que tratar unos temas de suma importancia.

Tobi que era uno de los que esperaba a Pein, se sentó al lado de Deidara, lo miro un largo rato mientras sonría. Según tenía entendido el rubio mantenía una relación bastante fluctuante con su compañero Sasori, a quien solía catalogar como "danna". Al chico de la máscara le divertía ver como el joven pelirrojo rebatía todos los argumentos que el rubio planteaba, respecto de lo que consideraba arte.

Ambos artistas tenían una forma muy diferente de pensar, mientras que uno decía que el arte era eterno, el otro afirmaba que era algo efímero e instantáneo.

- ¿Por qué insistes con lo mismo?- preguntó por undécima vez en el día el titiritero.

- Sasori-danna, en verdad está equivocado el arte es un explosión-volvió a repetir la misma frase de siempre.

- Deidara, soy tu maestro, por tanto yo sé lo que es el verdadero arte-dijo con frialdad.

- Respeto su forma de pensar, pero no la comparto- admitió el ojiazul.

- ¿No la compartes? Te estas apartando de la correcta concepción del arte- afirmó.

- ¡Por Jashin! Cállense los dos- exigió un molesto Hidan-. Ya suficiente tengo con ese molesto ruido de monedas.

Los tres fijaron la vista en un rincón de la sala en donde se encontraba un concentrado Kakuzu tocando cada moneda como si fuera toda su vida. El hombre estaba tan absorto en su labor que no reparaba en el bullicio que reinaba en la sala. La mayoría de los presentes le miraba como diciendo este es un codicioso sin remedio.

-¡Kakuzu está muy concentrado!- dijo un alegre Tobi que se acercó a su lado y empezó a saltar alrededor de él.

- ¿Concentrado? Mmm- Hidan pensó unos segundos y luego agregó- ¿Me regalas una moneda?

-…- simplemente lo ignoró.

El religioso se ofuscó y se acerco con pasos raudos a su compañero, y dirigió sus manos hacia la bolsa de moneda, entonces el propietario de esa fortuna detuvo su accionar agarrándolo de la muñeca.

- Ni se te ocurra poner tus sucias manos en mi sagrado dinero- amenazó.

- Y si lo hago ¿piensas matarme?- rió sonoramente.

- No, pero haré que lo lamentes- reanudó su tarea.

- Si, claro señor avaro- pronunció las palabras con una nota de sarcasmo.

- Tobi quiere ayudar en tan difícil labor- se acercó a el tesorero de akatsuki.

- Ni pensarlo este dinero sólo está salvo conmigo- miró en todas las direcciones como desconfiando de cada uno sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio.

- Ninguno de ustedes es de fiar- respondió con seriedad.

- ¡Oh! no me digas… - ironizó el religioso- pensé que si éramos personas de confianza, a pesar que algunos hemos asesinado y secuestrado Kazekages, otros le robamos los ojos a nuestro primos y amigos, claro que también ciertas personitas asesinaron a sus familiares, y otros tienen doble personalidad y se alimentan de humanos, pero debes saber que a pesar de estas pequeñeces somos leales- sonrió con cinismo.

- Cállate, Hidan- exigió.

- Mira tú no me harás callar porque…

Y nuevamente comenzó la pelea verbal entre los inmortales, o mejor dicho empezó el discurso del peliplateado. Y al final el que hace unos momentos pedía silencio hacia gala de tus facultades para el alegato, definitivamente a ese joven le agrada de sobremanera hacer uso de la libertad de expresión. Esta discusión fue secundada por la de los artistas que nuevamente volvían a retomar sus discrepancias.

En un rincón permanecía Itachi en silencio meditando quien sabe que cosas, a su lado se encontraba su compañero cara de tiburón. En total silencio ambos.

De una parte de las paredes salió Zetsu, y miró a su alrededor algo desconcertado por ese ambiente tan típico y común en la sala principal del escondite de Akatsuki.

- Kisame parece que toda esta en la normalidad- dijo el caníbal.

- Si, Kakuzu contado su dinero y Hidan provocándolo, incitado por Tobi, y los "artistas" discutiendo del mismo tema, hombre que ese par no se cansa- comentó.

- Son unos idiotas- afirmó el lado maligno del aloe vera.

- Al menos ellos se divierten, en cambio yo estoy con miss simpatía- susurró para que no escuchará el Uchiha.

- Mangekyou Sharing…

- Itachi, no ataques a Kisame- Pein había ingresado en la habitación.

A pesar de que el líder de Akatsuki estaba presente, los demás miembros seguían discutiendo. Los más enérgicos eran Deidara y Hidan.

- SIEMPRE CREES TENER RAZÓN SASORI-DANNA PERO YO CREO QUE…

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó con austeridad el Líder- ¡Cállense!- ordenó.

- Líder ¿En que momento llegó?- inquirió el peliplateado.

- Hace unos momentos- le miró con severidad.

- ¿En verdad? Realmente no notamos su presencia- más que una disculpa su voz sonaba desafiante.

- Empecemos…- Dijo ignorando a Hidan.

Todos los miembros, incluido Tobi tomaron asiento en una mesa ovalada, en la punta de la misma se sentó Pein, los demás alrededor de él.

- La reunión tiene dos motivos, el primero de ellos, es que uno de los nuestros a muerto a manos de un shinobi muy talentoso ¿Saben a quién me refiero?

El resto de los presentes miró alrededor y notaron que faltaba la única mujer del grupo ¿Sería posible que mataran a Konan? Todos se miraron perplejos, era imposible ella era una excelente kunoichi, no por nada estaba en la organización más peligrosa del mundo Ninja.

- Se refiere a Konan, Líder- Zetsu rompió el silencio.

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió. Luego apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos, entonces dirigió la vista a una persona que no mostraba ninguna emoción por la noticia, parecía indiferente al alboroto que hacían sus compañeros.

- Tiene que ser fuerte… eso es seguro- afirmó el tiburón.

-¿Quién podría ser?... Tal vez sea Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru…- sugirió Deidara.

- No, él también esta muerto…- informó el Líder.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién se atrevió a asesinarlo?- enfurecido el rubio golpeó la mesa.

- Tienes unos gustos tan peculiares- se burló el religioso.

- ¡Qué! A mí no me gusta ese asqueroso pedófilo. Yo quería matarlo con mis propias manos- se indignó el artista-. Se me adelantaron- se enojó aún más.

- Entonces ¿cómo sucedió?- preguntó la única voz racional entre tanto bullicio.

- Sasori, no sé con detalles lo que ocurrió, pero si sé quien fue el autor material de la masacre de Orochimaru, sus seguidores y Konan- habló nuevamente el líder.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- habló la misma persona.

- Quien antes fuera mi compañera, estaba investigando a Orochimaru por petición mía, como bien saben todos esa serpiente tenía una afición por las habilidades de los Uchihas, eso presentaría un problema para nuestra organización. Pero evidentemente Konan no pudo terminar su trabajo- no parecía afectarle el hecho de que su pareja este muerta-¿Tienes alguna idea que quién fue Itachi?- sus ojos se posaron en aquel joven inmutable.

El portador del sharingan entreabrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada, antes que empezaran a debatir por la identidad de ese shinobi, él tenía la respuesta a la pregunta.

- Uchiha Sasuke- murmuró.

- ¿Qué? Estás de broma, eso es imposible- negó el ojiazul.

- Lo que dice Itachi es verdad- sus ojos fulminaron al incrédulo rubio-. Es verdad que no estaba en nuestro planes la presencia de Sasuke-kun…

- Si, pero en cierta forma el muchacho nos ayudó, al acabar con Orochimaru, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de esa sabandija- reconoció el pelirrojo de orbes castaños.

- Ese es el lado positivo del asunto, sin embargo nos quedamos sin un integrante- observó el zombi.

- ¿Qué dices Pein-sama?- el caníbal le clavó sus ojos, expectante por su respuesta.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, suspiro de forma cansina, se tomo su tiempo. Y finalmente agregó:

-Sugirió tres cosas, en primer lugar podemos dejar que tenga la deseada venganza con su hermano-

- Si, haber si tenemos suerte y nos deshacemos de Itachi- el peliplateado sonrió ampliamente.

- El segundo es dejar las cosas como están, aunque no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

- Si, eso es de cobardes, es sólo un crío- se notaba que al fanático le encantaba hablar.

- Por último podemos secuestrarlo y obligarlo que se una a nosotros- la voz de Pein sonaba un tanto emocionada.

- Sería peligroso por los antecedentes del muchacho- el tiburón no estaba de acuerdo.

- Kisame tiene razón- el caníbal asintió.

- Somos nueve contra uno además de que también tenemos a un usuario del sharingan- argumentó Pein.

- Yo apoyo al Líder. Estoy muy solito. Tobi quiere ver a Sasuke-chan.

- En lo personal no me molestaría, sería la oportunidad perfecta de vengarme- creyó pensar el rubio.

- Puedes intentarlo, pero de seguro te comerás una paliza de su parte- comentó el avaro.

- Quizás pueda convertirlo en mi religión- se entusiasmó.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo, este hombre no sé cansa- exclamó el zombi.

- Tiene un buen cuerpo, podría ser de mucha utilidad en mi… - el titiritero se quedó mudo, puesto que sintió como si alguien quisiera asesinarlo.

Unos ojos rojos le miraron con furia, sino fuera porque eran compañeros ahí mismo lo hubiera matado.

- ¿Tú qué?- una profunda mirada siniestra contemplaban al pelirrojo.

Los demás miembros de Akatsuki se dieron vuelta y miraron con incertidumbre a Itachi, eran muy pocas la veces en que él intervenía en las conversaciones, y ahora parecía interesado en el tema. Con la mirada habría matado a Sasori.

- En misiones por supuesto- respondió Sasori con tanta rapidez _"en mi habitación, Itachi"_

El Uchiha no le creyó, pero por su bien más valía que no pensará en siquiera tocar a su hermano.

- No me lo creo Itachi no quiere compartir a su hermanito- se apresuró a decir el fanático, pareciera que le encantaba inmiscuirse en las platicas ajenas-. Me pregunto cuan grandecito estará… si por las fotos que tienes de cuando sasu-chan tenía seis años era adorable, ahora debe estar increíblemente sexy…

- Mangekyou shar…

- Paren los dos-el líder logro detener otro colapso de la poca paciencia del moreno.

- ¿Cuál era el otro tema?- el caníbal intento seguir con los temas de la reunión.

- Haremos unos cambios respecto de las parejas, ya que Konan no esta conmigo- sintetizó queriendo terminar con la reunión.

- ¿Y eso como sería? -preguntó Sasori.

- Hablaremos de ello cuando Sasuke se una al grupo-miró al hermano del mencionado- ¿Alguna duda?

-… Si… Si… Yo… Yo…-Tobi alzó las manos pediendo atención.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?- reiteró sin hacer caso de Tobi.

- ¡Yo!-insistió el chico de la máscara- ¡es que Tobi no existe!

- Siempre que hablas es para decir cosas sin sentido- advirtió Kakuzu.

- Uh Kakuzu para ti lo único que es relevante es el dinero- criticó su compañero.

- Cállate fanático-contestó.

- No, tú no me das órdenes Kakuzu, yo sólo obedezco a Jashin-sama- miraba con rencor a su pareja.

- Jashin esto, Jashin lo otro… estoy harto de escucharte hablar de ese dios de pacotilla- afirmó sin pudor.

- ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! - sus manos se deslizaron por su guadaña.

- Escuchaste bien fanático masoquista- apretó los puños, esperando el siguiente movimiento del religioso.

- Uh eso fue duro, ni siquiera yo le digo sus verdades a Sasori-danna- comentó el rubio.

- ¿Qué verdades?- El titiritero estabas más que enojado.

- ¡Tobi quiere deciros algo!- Tobi intento hablar.

- Vamos Sasori-danna no se va enojar por pequeñeces, jamás le diría que es un amargado, resentido…-calló había metido la pata.

Sin embargo el ofendido desvió la vista a un hombre con cara de pescado, quien parecía aturdido por el repentino interés del titiritero.

- Sasori, por qué me mir…

Pero el hombre de piel azul no termino de formular la pregunta puesto que se escuchó un fuerte golpe producto del ataque errado del religioso al tesorero. Y en ese momento, en escasos segundos el tiburón sintió como su cuerpo se movía sin voluntad propia hacia un rubio…

- Deidara… yo- intento disculparse le había golpeado con un puño, pero él no había tenido intención de hacerlo.

- Así que atacando por detrás eh Kisame- se levantó del suelo- como siempre muy astuto de su parte Sasori-danna-

Todo el recinto era un caos, empezaron a pelearse entre todos, Sasori había tomado a Kisame como marioneta para atacar a Deidara. Mientras que el tiburón pedía a gritos ayuda al Uchiha, quien se mantenía impasible sin reparar en la salud de su compañero.

- Itachi-san ayúdeme… por favor.- rogaba un manipulado tiburón.-

- No seas exagerado- respondió.

-… Yo… no tengo nada que ver en sus estúpidas peleas- chilló la marioneta improvisada del shinobi de la Suna.

- Toma esto- agitó sus hilos de chakra, moviendo con ímpetu al compañero del Uchiha- esta marioneta es algo débil, pero te venceré Deidara…

- Itachi socorro…

Mientras tanto Zetsu se deslizaba por las paredes esquivando cuanta kunai podía, Hidan cogió su guadaña y empezó a golpear al mercenario con la misma, pero este las esquivo.

- Quiero decir….

Nadie prestó atención a Tobi, el líder trataba de detener a sus subordinados.

- ¡¿QUIÉN VA A COCINAR AHORA?! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

Todos detuvieron sus peleas, Hidan estaba por empezar su ritual con sangre de alguno de sus compañeros, Itachi abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido.

- Él tiene razón, ahora que Konan esta muerta ¿quién cocinará?-preguntó Kakuzu.

- ¿Vieron? Tobi es un chico inteligente- saltó alrededor.

Había un silencio incomodo en ese lugar. La única persona que se encargaba de su almuerzo murió, y ellos no sabían cocinar.

CONTINUARÁ…

Por ahora este es el primer capítulo, en caso de recibir los correspondientes comentarios de este capítulo, la imaginación me vendrá, y en consecuencia redactará la continuación del mismo.

Bueno se que este capítulo todavía no tiene nada de incesto, pero ya vislumbramos algunos pequeños, leves, rasgos de celos de Itachi… bueno veremos que sucederá.

Por el momento este es el fin….


	2. Las preferencias de Sasori

Saludos a todas las personitas que están leyendo este segundo capítulo de este fic. Recibir sus comentarios, por más cortos que sean, me ayudan a seguir. Por eso he aquí la continuación…

**TITULO:**

**El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki**

**PAREJA****:**

Esto es un Uchihacest… esto es ¡¡ITA/SASU!!... aunque incluiré como parejas a Saso/Dei, Kisa/Zetsu… y algunas otras si se me ocurren…

**DISCLAIMER****:**

Naruto es propiedad de un japonés llamado Masashi Kishimoto, yo escribo el presente fic para pasar el tiempo.

**SUMMARY****:**

Konan y Orochimaru han muerto a manos de Sasuke Uchiha, mientras tanto Akatsuki piensa si debería acabar con él, dejar las cosas como están o simplemente "pedirle" que se una al grupo.

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

- ¡QUIEN VA A COCINAR AHORA! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

Todos se detuvieron sus peleas, Hidan estaba por empezar su ritual con sangre de alguno de sus compañeros, Itachi abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido.

- Él tiene razón, ahora que Konan esta muerta ¿quién cocinará?-preguntó Kakuzu.

- ¿Vieron? Tobi es un chico inteligente- saltó alrededor.

Había un silencio incomodo en ese lugar, la única persona que se encargaba de su almuerzo murió, y ellos no sabían cocinar.

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

**Las preferencias de Sasori**

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron sin habla. Tal era la conmoción que de repente la sala principal de Akatsuki daba la impresión de ser un cementerio en lugar del punto de reunión de los más peligrosos y rebuscados ninjas criminales de rango S. Y si era verdad, la repentina noticia de la muerte de su compañera no les había afectado, al menos hasta ese momento…

- Nooooo… ¡Por qué!... Dios… Konan…-su voz desgarradora conmovió a los demás. El tiburón trató de lavantarse del suelo, más algo se lo impedía. Aún estaba sujetado por los hilos de chakra.

- Ahora tiene una mejor vida… ella no querría que te lamentarás así- el rubio trataba de consolarlo.

- ¿Por qué Konan? Dime porqué te fuiste, abandonándonos….- el shinobi de la aldea de la roca coloco un mano sobre su hombro-… ahora moriremos de hambre…

- Si porque se fue moriremos de…- las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Al rubio le salto una venita de sien, ¿Como era posible que ese pescado le hiciera creer que se sentía triste por la muerte de la peliazul? Pensó que era un retardado y recién se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. Creyó que el muy idiota tenía retrasos cerebrales y por eso tardo en mostrar sus emociones ante la pérdida de uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki. Pero no, el tiburón únicamente estaba gritándole que los dejo sin cocinero.

- Pedazo de idiota- le golpe la cabeza

- Eso dolió…- se sobo en la parte que recibió el porrazo.

- Te lo merecías por haberme preocupado- le recriminó.

Ante esas palabras los demás shinobis les miraron como preguntado ¿Qué estás preocupado por ese tiburón?

- ¡Ay Dedidara! Es como te lo había dicho, tienes unos gustos tan peculiares…- se burló un joven shinobi de la aldea de niebla.

- ¡¿Pero que mierda estás pensando?!-, la ira se percibía en sus palabras- Sasori-danna dígale a este fanático mal pensando que no me agrada para nada este hombre- señalo a Kisame- vamos… ¿O es que también piensas que me gusta Kisame?

El pelirrojo no mostró emoción alguna, al contrario a simple vista daba la impresión de que no le importaba darle la razón a su compañero; para él era lo mismo que el rubio este enamorado de ese tiburón descerebrado, por él podían besar y pasar el resto de sus días amándose… un momento porque estaba pensando así. Sacudió su cabeza.

- Deidara basta de hacer drama, ¿Piensas que Kisame te haría caso?- Zetsu intervino en la discusión.

Gravísimo error, porque ahora sus demás compañeros le estaban escrudiñando como si sus ojos fueran rayos láser que pudieran ver más allá de sus palabras. La forma en la que se había expresado el aloe vera daba mucho que pensar, y más para unos ninjas con mentes retorcidas.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- al caníbal le estaba molestando la forma en la que sus compañeros le miraban, como si fuere un fenómeno.

- Te lo tenías bien escondido.- Comentó el siempre más que dispuesto Hidan- quien lo diría compañeros…

- ¿A que te refieres?...

Algunos de los presentes rieron a viva voz. Esa pregunta, ¿Por qué la hizo? Definitivamente esto último levantó más sospechas en sus compañeros. Incluso el Líder contemplaba suspicaz al hombre planta, ese compañero que creía no tenía sentimientos. Siempre pensó que al final de cuentas jamás se fijaría en alguna persona… aunque Kisame no era precisamente una persona con todas las letras. Más bien era una especie de ser semejante al aloe vera, y el comprendía…

- Zetsu, a mí realmente no me interesa si tienes algo con Kisame, pueden hacer lo que se les plazca…- los mencionados abrieron sus ojos en par-… sólo les pido que lo que suceda entre ustedes quede en su habitación… y por favor mantengan las sábanas limpias,- les advirtió.- No quiero que esto afecté nuestras misiones... y dado que es imposible impedirles amarse, pueden hacer en su tiempo libre lo que quieran…

A todos los presentes, exceptuando a Itachi, se les cayó la mandíbula ¿Qué fue lo que dijo su Líder? ¿Acaso era benigno con sus subordinados? ¿Él creía que esos dos seres bastante singulares tenían algo?

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTA DICIENDO LÍDER?!- gritaron con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones los supuestos amantes.

- No tienen nada que agradecer, enserio Pein-sama se preocupa por ustedes- ridiculizó el religioso.

- Hidan yo no tengo nada con Zetsu, no niego que sea atractivo pero….

El tiburón se sonrojo por lo que dijo, y para su desgracia el color de su piel azul no camuflaba sus mejillas, al contrario las intensificaba. Nunca había deseado como hasta ese día que se lo tragará la tierra. Quería correr, escaparse de ese lugar pero para su buena suerte todavía estaba sujeto por los hilos de chakra del coleccionista de marionetas. Para su infortunio todos lo miraban, incluso Itachi su compañero. El creyente que no se callaba por nada del mundo dijo:

- ¿Así que te parece atractivo?

- ¡Silencio! dejen de hacer suposiciones que no son ciertas- exigió el lado maligno de la planta carnívora, luego miró al titiritero y agregó- Deberías dejar esas inútiles peleas Sasori, suéltalo- ordenó.

El aludido le devolvió una mirada desconfiado ante la orden, estaba por acceder al mismo, ya que en cierta forma tenía razón pero…

- ¿Y por qué tan interesado?...- preguntó un curioso kakuzu.

- Porqué piensas que estoy interesado…- meditó unos segundos-… sencillamente… porque estas disputas no llevan… a… a nada…- trató de sonar lo más coherente posible, pero un leve sonrojo cruzo su cara.

- Claro, como digas- aceptó un escéptico Sasori, advirtiendo el leve rubor de la planta.

El mismo pelirrojo deshizo los hilos de chakra, que mantenían cautivo al tiburón, sin ninguna sutileza de su parte, puesto que le tiró con ímpetu a los pies de su benefactor.

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más delicado por una vez en tu vida?- le espetó la ex herramienta de pelea del pelirrojo.

- Poder podría, el asunto es que no quiero, al menos no contigo- sonrió con malicia, pero luego lamentó hacerlo.

Los otros le miraron queriendo examinar cada palabra salida de los labios de él, ¿Cómo estaba eso de que con el tiburón no sería cariñoso pero con otra persona si? ¿A quién se refería?

- Bueno, bueno últimamente todos estamos volviéndolos sentimentales- con un tono de eufemismo Hidan volvió al acecho.

Kisame y Zetsu se entendieron con sólo mirarse "_debemos salir de aquí, antes de que vuelvan a fijarse en nosotros, aprovechemos que el creyente esta interrogando a Sasori". _Sin llamar la atención se escabulleron al comedor.

- Piense lo que quieras…- El pelirrojo trató de ignorarlo, no estaba de humor para persuadir a ese masoquista de que no tenía ninguna relación con nadie.

- Me preguntó si tienes una atracción por Deidara-chan- se acerco al shinobi de la arena, y coloco un brazo en su hombro

El ninja de la aldea de la roca miro a su rival en el tema del arte, curioso por su respuesta se llevo un dedo a los labios, hace tiempo que sentía unos cosquilleos cuando estaba cerca del pelirrojo. No sabía como explicarlo, pero quería saber cuales eran los pensamientos de su maestro, este se quedó en silencio, negándose a darle el gusto al peliplateado.

-… No sé ustedes discuten muy seguido, dan la impresión de ser una pareja… ya sabes con esas peleas constantes- continuó en un intento de sonsacarle algo al coleccionista de marionetas.

- Basta, si tengo o no algo con alguien es mi problema- ya estaba más que hastiado con el interrogatorio de ese chismoso-. Pero si tendría si mantendría una relación sentimental ten por seguro que no es con ese rubio idiota, no lo entiendes es un estupido como Naruto, yo NUNCA JAMÁS me fijaría en alguien como él…- con un dedo señalo a su compañero.

Los ojos del rubio se tornaron vidriosos, pero trato de controlarlo. El pelirrojo notó esto, e inmediatamente se sintió mal, sentía un nudo en su ¿corazón?... tal vez se debía a que ambos eran compañeros, si seguro era eso; pero ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Tendría que disculparse delante de sus camaradas? No, su orgullo se lo impedía, hablaría con él después a solas.

- Y si no te gustan los rubios… que paso con los de pelo gris…- intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Ja teniéndote a ti como referencia, es evidente que me desagradan más que los rubios- dijo en un intento de remendar su error de hace unos momentos.

Sin embargo esto bajo aún más la autoestima del ojiazul, quien trataba de ocultar sus emociones. Un dolor corría por su cuerpo, sentía como si le hubiesen clavado una estaca en el corazón, si allí en ese lugar en que aparentemente abrigaba un sentimiento muy fuerte y recóndito por su maestro. Por ese pelirrojo que no tenía alma, es inhumano… eso era… un ser incapaz de sentir siquiera compasión por alguien. Aquella opresión que lo embargaba jamás la olvidaría, si porque a pesar de que lo negase constantemente e incluso exteriorizará sus profundas diferencias con el shinobi de la arena, sabía muy en el fondo que disfrutaba de esos momentos, para Deidara esas pequeñas disputas verbales eran gratificantes.

Tobi se le acerco y le sonrió ampliamente. Le pidió que le haciera con su arcilla una estatuilla de una flor singular, distinta de las comunes, el rubio captó sus intenciones: quería animarlo. Y lo había logrado, sin más que hacer se dispuso a armar la más bella estatuilla que en su vida vería el chico de la máscara.

- Entonces… descartando a los rubios… a los sexy chicos de cabellos grises- se tocó sus cabellos de forma vanidosa-… a las que tienen pelo rosa chicle…- pudo ver el disgusto del joven marionetista-. Los de pelos castaños, rojos y…

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- sabía lo que venía pero trató de calmarse-. Por supuesto que me desagradan las rosadas, de sólo acordarme de esa cosa rosa molesta me dan ganas de vomitar- recordó a esa molesta de Sakura.

- Eso, es evidente, sin embargo descartando a todos ellos sólo nos queda….

- NO, NO- gritó interrumpiendo a su interlocutor-, no siento nada por los chicos de cabellos azulados con ojos…- titubeó, se maldijo interiormente "_no puede ser, ahora este retardado sabrá que…"_

- ¿Chicos con cabellos azulados y ojos…. negros?- sugirió un tanto divertido.

En un rincón sin hacer caso de las discusiones sin sentido, pero algo sorprendido por la anterior pequeña interrogación y aparente atracción de Zetsu hacia Kisame, Itachi permanecía tranquilo con los ojos cerrados. Se mantuvo al margen de las peleas tanto verbales como físicas. Y aunque no lo demostrará estaba más que feliz, su hermanito muy pronto estaría con él de eso no había dudas. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, innumeradas cositas morbosas en las que estaba involucrado su hermano. Pero entonces escuchó la voz de Hidan sugiriendo que al compañero del rubio le encantaban los chicos de cabellos azulados, con ojos… negros… sus ojos se abrieron en par… le lanzó una mirada asesina al titiritero y rápidamente sus ojos comenzaron a transformarse de color negro a sangre ¿Escuchó bien? su rostro se desfiguró… ¿Acaso ese imbecil de Sasori se atrevió a fijarse en su inocente hermano?... sus puños se cerraron… ¿Ese pelirrojo quería a su hermanito? ¿Desde cuando le conocía? Esa pregunta estaba en su cabeza desde que el pelirrojo comentara que el cuerpo de su otouto era bueno. Eso era suficiente, iba a asesinarlo lentamente. Tenía en claro que sus sospechas no estaban del todo comprobadas, pero a él le vasta con mirarle y saber que todas sus conjeturas ¿ilógicas?, en verdad eran verosímiles.

Tobi y Deidara, que estaban cerca del autor de la masacre del clan Uchiha, se percataron del aura asesina que despedía. Ellos no querían morir jóvenes y conociendo el potencial y poca paciencia del moreno tomaron una distancia notable de él. Se lamentaron por la persona a quien iba dirigida esa mirada tenebrosa y sedienta de sangre.

- ¿De quién están hablando?- más que preguntar exigió una respuesta sus ojos ya tenían activado el Makegyou sharingan.

Ambos miembros de Akatsuki se quedaron sin habla, conmocionados por la repentina aparición del Uchiha intentaron en vano dar una explicación. Hidan reparó en que tenía activado esos ojos, de los cuales se decía que te encerraban en una dimensión diferente y lejano, en donde el usuario de los mismos torturaba hasta el cansancio a quienes eran lo suficientemente imbeciles al enfrentarle. Itachi no tenía consideración por nadie, eso lo sabían ambos, ¿Tuvo clemencia con su familia? No, los torturo hasta que rogaran por sus vidas con el Tsukuyomi. Incluso con su pequeño hermano utilizó esta técnica que lo marcaría psicológicamente para toda su vida . Y ellos apenas eran sus compañeros… sino le contestaban…

-- cambio de escenario --

(En la guarida de Orochimaru)

Lejos de la guarida de los Akatsuki, en un lugar deshabitado, en donde sólo pájaros carroñeros se atreven a vivir, estaba la guarida de esa serpiente obsesionada con los poderes de los Uchiha.

La morada de ese hombre que muchos catalogaban de "pedófilo", quedándose cortos con la palabra, se hallaba debajo del suelo de ese desierto. El nido del sannin contaba con varias habitaciones, aunque muchas estaban vacías. Los pasillos sólo eran iluminados por trémulos candelabros, dando un aire tenebroso a los ojos de las personas normales.

Adentrándose en el nido de esa serpiente, una débil luz se filtraba en el pasillo. La puerta de uno de las habitaciones principales estaba abierta. En ese cuarto un sujeto se encontraba en la única cama que había allí. No mostraba señales de vida. Había muerto varías horas atrás. En una de sus manos relucía un anillo que lo identificaba como ex-miembro de una organización de ninjas renegados. Sin duda alguna, el sujeto habría tenido tiempos mejores, épocas en las que se le conocía como un genio. Pero ahora yacía ahí, recostado en su cama. El cuerpo de Orochimaru descansaba inerte en su lecho.

En la alfombra descansaba otro cuerpo sin vida: una mujer. Vestía con un abrigo color negro estampado con nubes de color rojo, en una de sus manos tenía un anillo, igual al de la serpiente, pero con otro kanji. Sus cabellos de color azul tapaban parte de su cara, enredado en estos había una flor de papel de color blanco con sutiles pinceladas de sangre.

En la misma habitación, aunque varios metros atrás permanecía el justiciero de ese pedofilio corruptor de menores, (N.A me imaginó a Sasuke-sama como un heroé por matar a Orchimaru y por planear ajusticiar a su hermano, quienes leen el manga saben a lo que me refiero).

Sus cabellos negros con tonadas azuladas estaban impregnados de sangre, al igual que sus ropas, su cuerpo en muy estado delicado. El cansancio y la falta de fuerzas se reflejaba en su fisonomía, más no en su impasible rostro.

- Maldito…- suspiró conteniendo la respiración- ¿Cómo sabe el infierno?...- tosió un poco de sangre.

A pesar de la situación crítica en la que se encontraba sonrió sutilmente, ese hombre no despertaría nunca más, no le pondría sus sucias manos en sus hombros.

Si lo mató porque ya no tenía más que aprender de él. Pero también porque ya no soportaba sus acosos. Él se negaba a complacer sus más viles y pervertidos deseos… ese hombre era un pedofilio. Un vulgar violador de niños, que también deseaba su cuerpo, pero al final pudo mantenerse puro y casto.

-- cambio de escenario --

(Volviendo al cuartel de los Akatsuki)

El religioso cogió su reliquia que pendía de su cuello, la sostuvo en sus manos, y con toda la calma que pudo reunir, que por cierto no era mucha ya que adelante tenía a un Uchiha fuera de sus cabales, le hizo frente:

- Itachi, que hermosos ojos…- intentó mantener la postura de siempre.- Mira no es que me sea desagradable verlos de color carmesí, pero…- tragó saliva- nosotros agradeceríamos que volvieran como eran antes. Es decir tus ojos son mejor del color negro… - por lo dicho recibió una mirada sedienta de sangre, Hidan pensó que si no se redimía pronto lo lamentaría. Por lo que se apresuró a decir- no es que estos sean horribles…- movió los brazo en señal de negación.

Pero el Uchiha no le presto atención, clavo sus ojos en ese pelirrojo, sus pupilas se centraron más, a tal punto de que cualquiera hubiera pensado que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos. Esa mirada era de un psicópata.

- Ninguno me contesto- quería una respuesta- ¿Quieren que lo hagamos de la manera difícil?- estaba más que dispuesto a utilizar esa técnica de tortura con ellos. Si no les contestabal utilizaría el Tsukuyomi.

- No es nada de lo cual tengas que preocuparte, ya sabes cosas…- el religioso no se doblegaría por él.

Akasuna no Sasori en ningún momento apartó los ojos de Itachi, ambos se miraban como esperando un movimiento por parte del otro. Indudablemente ese contacto visual era un duelo.

- Eso espero… - deslizó con frialdad en su voz.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, ambos shinobis no mostraban intenciones de moverse. Deidara, que no perdió detalle de ese breve intercambio de palabras entre sus compañeros, hace un rato culmino con su reciente obra maestra, y consideró conveniente acabar con esa situación.

- Pein-sama ¿no es un poco tarde?, creo que ya es hora de cenar…- sugirió el ninja de la roca, él quería cortar con el aire tenso que inundaba la sala.

- Así… vamos al comedor- dijo captando las intenciones del rubio.

Sin nada más que decir el Líder, secundado por Sasori, se dirigió a esa sala, olvidando que como no tenían cocinero no habría nada en la mesa.

El rubio suspiró, luego sitúo en las manos de su camarada la estatuilla recién terminada. El chico de la máscara cogió la flor que le entregó el artista. Él no entendía mucho de arte pero supuso que aquella obra que descansaba en sus manos era digna de admiración. Puesto que nunca antes había visto unos pétalos como esas que tenían la reciente obra del rubio. Le agradeció al artista diciendo:

- Deidara-senpai esto es arte- sonrió mostrando a todos la flor.

- Uy esta te vez te luciste…- comentó el creyente.

- Esto debe valer una fortuna- puso sus ojos en el objeto que descansaba en las manos de Tobi- unos 10.000 ryou sino me equivoco- calculó el precio mientras en sus pupilas aparecían signos de dinero.

- Ya tenías que salir con esas. Si continuas con esa actitud sólo conseguirás un boleto al infierno- , siempre que sacaba el tema del dinero Hidan se irritaba- Tobi has el favor de esconder bien esa figurilla. En un lugar seguro-. Siseó viendo por el rabillo del ojo al avaro-. En caso contrario, en la madrugada, esa figura va a desaparecer…

- ¿Que estas insinuando?- inquirió un tanto ofendido el tesorero de Akatsuki.

- Yo no sugiero nada… si te sentís incomodado por algo será-, se alejó junto a Tobi y Deidara.

Los tres juntaron sus cabezas como planeando en que lugar esconder el ídolo de Tobi, el zombi les lanzó miradas indiscretas, y los tres al creerse observados se levantaron en dirección al comedor en donde les esperaban los demás.

_¿Qué le hace pensar a esos imbeciles que soy un ladrón?_se preguntó a si mismo el zombi.

- La simple razón de que si por el dinero eres incluso capaz de matar, es claro que te atreverías a confiscar lo que no es tuyo-. El ojirrojos cruzó el marco de la puerta- ¿O lo vas a negar?

- Itachi…- golpeó la mesa. _Me incomoda que seas capaz de leer mi mente con tanta facilidad._

Escuchó que el tesorero pronunció su nombre, más continuó caminando hacia el comedor en donde estarían los otros. No podía esperar más, quería tener delante de él a su hermanito. Lo extrañaba tanto… su voz diciendo "te odio", pero sin ningún rastro de rencor, quizás algo cambio en ese lapso de tiempo ¿Cuánto pasó desde que Sasuke se unió a las filas de ese corruptor de menores?... casi tres años, no podía dejar de pensar si su lindo hermanito finalmente había aprendido a odiarlo.

_¿Quieres pecar conmigo?_ esa pregunta surgió en su mente...

_Pronto hermanito, muy pronto nos encontraremos, y entonces sabrás porque me llamó Itachi…_una sonrisa lujuriosa adorno los labios de Itachi. _Ya verás como caerás en mis redes… nadie se interpondrá en mis planes... ya lo verás hermanito... como disfrutarás de este amor prohibido..._

CONTINUARÁ…

Hasta aquí llegamos con el segundo capítulo, prometo que en el próximo, Sasuke-sama hará su aparición… ¿Quieren que incluya a su equipo Hebi (Hablo de Hebi, y no de Taka por que Sasuke no mato a su hermano)? Sé me ocurre nombrarlos y hacerles algo… ¿Quieren que Itachi mate a esa zorra, arrastrada, cualquiera, regalada, estupida, molesta…. de Karin? Díganme…

Pasemos a contestar:

_**Review**__**s**_

**Hanami-chan:**

En primer término gracias por decir que este breve fic fue bueno, eso me ayuda a seguir con la redacción. Enserio mientras más me escriben dándome a conocer sus comentarios, como les sucede a muchas/os autores, mi inspiración brota.

En segundo lugar creo que tienes razón, lo admito fui un poquito indiferente con Konan, en lo personal ella es de mi agrado; admito abiertamente que Konan, junto a Hinata y Temari son las mejores kunoichis. Siento ser algo malvada con Konan, y más en este capítulo en el que Kisame se muestra algo "machista". En mi defensa alego que consideré necesario ponerlo de esa forma para que el humor se mantenga. Y si tienes razón la actitud de los Akatsuki dejo mucho que desear.

Estoy feliz de hayas disfrutado con este humilde fic, esa es la idea después de todo- al menos desde mi punto de vista y en este caso en particular - ¡Dar rienda suelta al humor!

Hasta luego

**Anonima fan del itasasu xD **

El nick es bastante sugestivo. Noté que hay muy pocos, por no decir nada, fics de itasasu, por eso decidí hacer mi aporte. Además estoy escribiendo más historias de uchihacest, a mi entender es la mejor pareja, ambos hermanos son adonices.

Para tu deleite habrá más Itachi celoso, eso me encanta. Trataré de escribir las situaciones más alocadas que se me ocurran para poner los pelos de punta al sexy de Itachi. Pienso poner una especie de triángulo amoroso entre Itachi, Sasuke y Sasori

Habrá más humor con los Akatsuki, y obviamente mucho INCESTO!!

Tendrás que esperar un capítulo más para el encuentro de los hermanitos.

Nos vemos.

**Leluto**

¿Review corto? No importa, a mí me basta con un pequeño saludo, para saber que a alguien le interesa. Estoy más que satisfecha con que los lectores simplemente saluden.

Hasta luego.

**Tomoyo-yue-chan**

Supongo este nuevo capítulo es más que pronto, actualice muy rápido ¿eh? Digamos que esta tarde la inspiración me dio una visita, y he aquí los resultados.

Gracias por pasar.

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

Al parecer el Uchihacest es de tu agrado, eso me alegra. Y como autora estoy más que complacida de que encuentres agradable mi fic. Cumpliendo con tu pedido una muy rapidita continuación.

Besos.

Eso es todo, ya saben escriban Reviews al menos para dejar un saludito, un simple hola, de esta manera harán feliz a Taumy… y en compensación escribiré el próximo capítulo más rápido… en realidad no tan rápido como paso con este, pero para dentro de una semana o dos seguro.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. La misión de Zetsu

Saludos nuevamente. Ante todo quiero decirles que aprecio el momento que se toman para leer este fic. En verdad, sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido. Y antes de que comience a divagar con cosas sin sentido como lo haría Tobi… Veamos como sigue esta hilarante historia…

**TITULO:**

**El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki**

**PAREJA:**

Debo dejar en claro que esto es Uchihacest… ¡ITA/SASU!... pueden haber otras parejas, nadie lo niega, pero depende de mi imaginación. En principio esto va ser primordialmente incesto, Saso/Sasu, Saso/Dei, Zetsu/Kisa o Kisa/Zetsu… por el momento esas son las parejas, queda abierta la expectativa de otras…

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto, y en consecuencia los personajes de este magnifico anime, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:**

Sasuke finalmente dio muerte a esa asquerosa serpiente, también Konan habría muerto en una pelea con él. Akatsuki decide hacerle una propuesta al vengador. Itachi planea conquistar a hermanito.

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

_¿Qué le hace pensar a esos imbéciles que soy un ladrón? _se preguntó a si mismo el zombi.

- La simple razón de que si por el dinero eres incluso capaz de matar, es claro que te atreverías a confiscar lo que no es tuyo-. El ojirrojos cruzó el marco de la puerta- ¿O lo vas a negar?

- Itachi…- golpeó la mesa. _Me incomoda que seas capaz de leer mi mente con tanta facilidad._

Escuchó que el tesorero pronunció su nombre, más continuó caminando hacia el comedor en donde estarían los otros. No podía esperar más, quería tener delante de él a su hermanito. Lo extrañaba tanto… su voz diciendo "te odio", pero sin ningún rastro de rencor, quizás algo cambio en ese lapso de tiempo ¿Cuánto pasó desde que se unió a las filas de ese corruptor de menores?... casi tres años, no podía dejar de pensar si su lindo hermanito finalmente había aprendido a odiarlo.

_Pronto hermanito, muy pronto nos encontraremos, y entonces sabrás porque me llamó Itachi… _una sonrisa lujuriosa adorno los labios de Itachi. _Ya verás como te caerás en mis redes… nadie se interpondrá. _

**TERCER CAPÍTULO:**

**La misión de Zetsu**

Kisame y Zetsu habían huido en dirección a la cocina. Ellos no querían ser interrogados por el hablador de Hidan. Y en la primera ocasión que les presento se alejaron de la sala principal antes de que volvieran a sondearlos con preguntas embarazosas. Después de todo, la reunión había terminado, tenían que ir a comer. Y qué mejor idea que esperarlos ahí.

Ambos se apoyaron sus espaldas en un rincón de la sala. No habían dicho nada desde que abandonaron a sus camaradas. Ese silencio le disgustaba al tiburón. Sentía que debía disculparse, con el hombre de las dos personalidades, por haberlo enredado en las excéntricas imaginaciones de Hidan… él no entendía como sus compañeros caían así de fácil con las suposiciones de ese metido. ¿Qué otra cosa podían ser sino los extraños comentarios del inmortal? Porque entre ellos no había atracción… no, no, eso no era posible. Bueno al menos eso quería creer el dueño de la espada samehada.

- Zetsu lo que dije…-quería darle una explicación por su comportamiento anterior. Pero no sabía como disculparse. Él había dicho que lo consideraba atractivo sin darse cuenta.

- Olvídalo, Kisame- respondió. Él desea evadir el tema, puesto que él había sido quien intervino en defensa del tiburón y por sus dichos comenzó la curiosidad del inmortal.

- De acuerdo- aceptó. _Es mejor así, pero… ¿Por qué siento un dolor en el pecho?_

El shinobi de la aldea de la niebla trató de alejar ese incomodo sentimiento que lo inundaba, optó por no intentar iniciar una charla con el otro. Y es que todo era bastante raro. Partiendo de lo sucedido en los últimos meses, ellos habían compartido mucho tiempo en compañía del otro. Si, el aloe vera se convirtió en un amigo para el tiburón… amigo, que palabra extraña, pero esa era la pura verdad. El hombre de piel azul se fue acercando cada vez más Zetsu, con decir que pasaba más tiempo con él que con su pareja. Esto último se debía a que Kisame prefería mantenerse alejado de Itachi, quien con cada día que pasaba se mostraba más huraño y reacio al tacto humano, tanto que el tiburón pensó que se estaba transformando en un misántropo. Aunque eso no era una novedad. Lo que si era una primicia es que el Uchiha permanecía mucho tiempo en su habitación y, por extraño que parezca, caminaba como fiera enjaulada, iba y venía en su morada. Esto lo descubrió un día en que fue a buscarlo a su cuarto para informarle de la misión que le encargo Pein. Y al encontrarlo _in fraganti_ en dicha acción, Itachi le dedicó una mirada para nada amigable… una de un psicópata ante su próxima víctima, esto sorprendió al tiburón pero ¿Acaso no fue el joven de ojos carmín quien asesino a su clan? si, él lo hizo, pero normalmente el ojirrojos estaba tranquilo, callado, indiferente, sin emociones en los ojos. Y esa vez aquellos ojos le dedicaban odio… pero ¿por qué? El no había hecho nada. ¿Estaba enojado por que había interrumpido sus meditaciones? Y ahora que lo pensaba su pareja parecía planear algo… en sus manos tenía unas fotos ¿serían de una futura víctima? El tiburón sacudió la cabeza, era mejor no pensar más en las llamativas actitudes de su camarada, pues si Itachi se percataba de que estaba interesado en sus secretos… sabe Dios que haría.

_Lo mejor sería no pensar en las extrañas conductas de Itachi_ pensó el shinobi de la aldea de la niebla. _¡Ay que hice para merecer esto! ¡Ese infeliz de mi compañero metido en quien sabe que enredos! Después esta ese maldito titiritero que me usa como arma de batalla. Todavía siento mi cuerpo entumecido por su culpa… Y encima no sé que pasa por la mente de Zetsu! ¡¿Por qué al menos no me preguntas por las misiones, Zetsu?! ¿Es que no quieres dirigirme la palabra por lo que dije?... _

Pasaron varios minutos, pero el aloe vera no dio señales de querer terminar con ese incomodo silencio. Finalmente el tiburón se cansó de esa situación…

_¡Se acabo voy a intentar platicarle!_

- Zetsu, eh… se que no quieres hablar del tema… p…pero gracias por ayudarme con Sasori- dijo en un intento de hablar con él.

- Ah… si- asintió- tu hubieras hecho lo mismo ¿verdad?- su voz tenía un tinte de bondad.

- Por supuesto- se apresuró a decir sin saber por qué.

- ¿Te duele las muñecas?- observó que su interlocutor se frotaba esa zona de su cuerpo-. Sasori siempre es brusco- comentó con antipatía en su voz-. Déjame ver-cogió la mano del otro sin darle tiempo a negarse.

El caníbal frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto. En efecto las muñecas del tiburón presentaban pequeños moretones, cortesía del ninja de la Suna al tomarlo como marioneta improvisada.

_¿Esa muñequita se creé superior o que mierda? Espero que no vuelva a tocar a mi Kisa… ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensado?! _

Y ninguno de los dos se movió de ese rincón. El rostro de Zetsu no sé movió de las muñecas del tiburón. Ellos se quedaron como estatuas. Al menos hasta que llego Pein.

- Zetsu tengo una misión para ti- dijo el Líder apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta de ese recinto-. ¿Interrumpo algo?- se percato de que el aloe vera le cogió una mano al de piel azul.

A una velocidad inimaginable ambos deshicieron el contacto.

- No…, por supuesto que no- se apresuró a decir la pareja de Itachi.

- ¿Que misión, Líder?- la planta optó por mirar a Pein, sorprendido por la repentina orden.

- Quiero que investigues un lugar, que verifiques una ubicación. Es de suma urgencia- su voz sonaba un tanto excitada.

Sasori que había acompañado al otro pelirrojo, lo observo con detenimiento, para cualquiera de sus camaradas la actitud de su Líder no podría ser catalogada de sospechoso o diferente. Pero para una mente brillante y detallista como la del titiritero, la conducta de Pein era disímil. Por primera vez daba la impresión que precisaba o mejor dicho deseaba con fervor esa información.

- Esto te servirá- le entregó un papel desdoblado, que aparentemente fue utilizado con anterioridad por una persona especialista en el origami.

- Ah sí-, reconoció de inmediato al anterior dueño de ese papel- esto es la pista que nos legó-, cogió el papel escudriñandolo detenidamente, como si pudiera ver algo más en el-. Después de cenar iré…

- No, te irás ahora, te dije que era de suma urgencia- él no admitiría quejas-. Quiero verte de regreso en una o dos horas- dictaminó.

- ¿Dos horas? Estas bromeando- dijo perplejo ¿Por qué tenía que irse tan pronto?

- ¿Me ves cara de payaso?

- No, es sólo que…

- Kisame puede entender ¿verdad?- se dirigió al otro shinobi- ¿verdad que no te molesta que te saque a Zetsu, Kisame?

- Yo… - dudó un momento. ¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta? ¿Acaso daba la impresión de amar Zetsu? -…Noooooo ¡¿Por qué me molestaría?!- exclamó iracundo. Definitivamente ese Hidan le había llenado la cabeza con sus chismes al Líder.

- Si, yo y Kisame no tenemos…

- Basta, no me importa lo que y tu amante hagan. Quiero que en cinco minutos te largues- esta vez no daría privilegios, Pein necesitaba de una actuación rápida y discreta-. Eres el más idóneo para esta tarea, es necesario comprobar que este es el lugar correcto.- Esta tarea era sólo para el caníbal.

- Bien- aceptó.- volveré en dos horas.

- Más vale que así sea- el tono de su voz aparentaba ser amenazador.

El caníbal se deslizo por las paredes. Tenía una misión de espionaje e inspección que cumplir. Una misión que requería rapidez, concentración y sobre todo un camuflaje como el suyo. Él debía seguir el mapa del papel, a ese punto que la difunta peliazul marco como la guarida de Orochimaru.

El compañero de Itachi se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, y los pelirrojos tomaron asiento en la amplia mesa rectangular del comedor. Pein se ubicó en la cabecera de la misma, y el artista a su izquierda. Ellos esperaban a los otros que no tardarían en alcanzarlos.

Al poco tiempo las voces de Deidara, Tobi y Hidan hacían eco en la sala. En ningún momento dejaron de conversar. Y en cuanto ingresaron al recinto, sabiendo de antemano que aún faltaban dos de miembros, se agruparon en un rincón para seguir con esa amena conversación.

Itachi ingreso de manera elegante al ambiente, en el cual algunos de sus compañeros ya ocupaban un lugar en la mesa, sus ojos se posicionaron en unos orbes castaños. El propietario de dichos ojos no perdió detalle de sus movimientos. No era necesario decir nada, desde el fondo de su ser Sasori le dedicaba un sentimiento inconfundible: ODIO. Este era percibido por el recién ingresado, y siendo igual de engreído e inmutable que él, le dedicó con igual o más ánimos las mismas emociones. Luego de este intercambio mutuo se sentimientos, el pelinegro se acomodo a la derecha de Pein.

- Hidan ¿Piensas que ese codicioso sería capaz de sustraer la flor que le hice a Tobi?- sabía la respuesta del peliplateado, más quería escucharlo de sus labios.

- ¿Perdón? No lo pienso, lo creo, lo afirmó, lo rectifico y lo revindicó, Deidara.- Un tanto sorprendido por aquella pregunta, se tomó su tiempo para fundar sus hechos-. ¿Qué otra actitud se puede esperar de Kakuzu?- evidentemente no se podía esperar menos del zombi, no necesitaba que alguno de los presentes respondiera a una pregunta que ya tenía una conocida respuesta-. ¿Qué es la cosa más importante para ese maldito?- más interrogantes que eran notorios de sobremanera. Nadie seria capaz de cambiar esa "cualidad" del tesorero, Hidan lo sabía más que nadie en esa organización. Al ser su pareja era quien le conocía a la perfección.- ¿Piensas que ese hombre puede modificar su forma de ser de un día para otro?-, rió con ironía al contemplar los rostros pasmados de sus oyentes-. Enserio ese maldito sólo piensa en el dinero, sueña con el dinero, vive por el dinero, a veces pienso que tiene un problema realmente serio- sentenció-. Por el dinero es capaz de robar las pertenencias de sus compañeros. Después de todo el mata por dinero, y es más que seguro que robe por dinero. ¿No viste como brillaron sus ojos cuando vio la estatuilla, Deidara? No es normal que una persona sólo veo el precio de las cosas- recordó los signos de dinero que se dibujaron en los ojos del zombi cuando calculó el precio de la obra del rubio-. El día que el maldito de Kakuzu deje de ser mercenario, avaro y codicioso… ese día… yo…

- Dejarás de ser una cotorra creyente -Tobi junto ambas manos y aplaudió con muchos ánimos, ante un ofendido Hidan.

- Si, una cotorra creyente- repitió haciendo ofuscar más al devoto.

- Deidara ¿me permitirías…?- él sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una de "las sanas costumbres de Deidara", y esta vez el haría los honores.

- Por supuesto Hidan, esto todo tuyo- rió por lo que sucedería a continuación.

El religioso sin perder tiempo posiciono sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico de la máscara naranjada, y con euforia lo ahorco, agitó sus manos con brusquedad.

El tesorero fue el último en entrar en el recinto, pero cuando lo hizo escuchó parte de los insultos que su pareja profesaba a sus espaldas e inmediatamente se le dibujaron unas arrugas en la cara. ¿Quién se creía Hidan para tratarlo por un avaro sin cura? Él tenía conocimiento de sus actitudes en cuanto se trataba del dinero, a sus ojos esas previsiones, estas medidas que tomaba eran con un único propósito: conversar, redistribuir y ordenar el patrimonio de Akatsuki; no por nada le nombraron tesorero. El zombi sabía que sus camaradas le veían como un mezquino, eso no le importaba pero… de ahí a que lo difamaran sin pelos en la lengua… estaba por contestar algo…

- Al parecer todos se dignaron a aparecer…- las palabras salieron de un hombre que estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa. - Siéntense- ordenó.

Los demás miembros que hasta el momento no se habían sentado acataron la orden. Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio, esperaban que por arte de magia la comida fuera servida. Pero ¿De donde saldría su cena? Konan que era la encargada de la cocina no podía hacerse cargo de esa tarea, puesto que según Pein, ella estaba muerta. Los miembros de Akatsuki olvidaron este pequeño detalle, que momentos antes había provocado el llanto de uno de ellos: Kisame. Incluso Tobi, que fue el primero en percatarse de este inconveniente, borro de su memoria ese problema.

- Líder ¿estamos esperando a Zetsu?- preguntó el tiburón. Le extraño que no mandara a servir la mesa. ¿Qué Pein no envió a Zetsu a un trabajo urgente? Eso demandaría horas.

Los pelirrojos sabían que no estaban esperando a nadie. Los otros que no tenían conocimiento de la misión que se le encomendó al hombre planta, miraron a su alrededor buscando al nombrado. ¿Dónde esta? Fue la pregunta que surgió en sus cabezas.

- Zetsu tiene una tarea- informó el usuario del rinnengan-. No volverá hasta dentro de dos horas.

Algunos de los presentes asintieron. Itachi desde su lugar empezó a atar cabos.

"_¿Una misión de última hora? ¿Una tarea repentina? Si fuera una misión ordinaria Pein lo hubiera dicho delante de todos. Es más que evidente que esto se le ocurrió recién. Estoy seguro de que cierta planta andante se dirige a cierta guarida de una asquerosa serpiente… y en las profundidades de ese nido, en donde se escondía una rata… hay un tesoro ¿No dicen que en el interior de las cuevas tenebrosas se esconden los tesoros nunca antes vistos? si… mi compañero va a investigar ese lugar… ese nido en que esta… un precioso niño… mi lindo hermanito. Ah esto va ser más fácil de lo que pensé, todo esta saliendo perfectamente. Me atrevería a decir que el destino esta de mi lado. Ay hermanito ni siquiera estás delante de mí, esto es irónico, pero ya estas cayendo en mis redes. Y sabes una cosa bello hermanito ¡No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo…! _

_El líder desea tener tus habilidades a nuestros servicios, un Uchiha es suficiente para una organización de delincuentes, sin embargo si tienes la posibilidad de contar con dos usuarios del sharingan ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta "oportunidad"? Pein sabe que esto sería conveniente, él quiere que te incorpores en Akatsuki. Y yo estoy más que dispuesto a darte una "bienvenida memorable". _

_Definitivamente los planes que preparé para capturarte ya no los necesito. Somos muchos hermanito, no podrás con todos nosotros, además yo tengo el Mangekyou sharingan de mi lado. Sólo hay dos alternativas: ingresas a Akatsuki o ingresas… ¿Cuál elegirás? ¡Qué gracioso! No puedo esperar por ver tu cara… eso si que será divertido. Y luego pienso comer esa delicada boquita… vas a ver como caerás en mis dominios."_

- Y si no estamos esperando a Zetsu, ¿A quién esperamos, Líder?- preguntó Kakuzu.

- A nadie, ¿A que viene la pregunta, Kakuzu?

- Estamos en la mesa, y la comida debería estar servida ¿no?- dijo con un leve tono de disgusto, puesto que sintió el crujir de sus tripas.

- Si, la comida tendría que estar en la mesa- confirmó Pein.

- Sinceramente esto me esta casando, odio esperar- escupió Sasori.

- Por Jashin-sama, yo también estoy apurado ¡Tengo que rezar!

Entonces la cara de Tobi se iluminó. Recordó algo que sus camaradas pasaron por alto. Sin pensarlo dos veces alzó las manos para llamar la atención, y dijo:

- ¿Puedo decir algo, Pein-sama?

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… ¿Qué quieres, Tobi?

- Sólo quería recordarle que como Konan murió no va a poder cocinar para nosotros.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que…?- la realidad de los hechos parecieron pasar ante los ojos del pelirrojo, ¿Cómo se le olvido ese inconveniente?

Tobi sonreía y se mecía en su silla en un comportamiento propio de él. Los otros se quedaron quietos, pareciera que alguien les volcó un balde de agua fría. Se habían perdido en esas disputas tan infantiles que se les olvido un problema mucho más importante.

- Maldición ¡¿Quien fue el idiota que nos mando a la mesa si ni siquiera sabemos que vamos a comer?!...- la voz del tesorero denotaba un tinte de cólera.

Mientras tanto…

(En la guarida de Orochimaru)

El sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha todavía permanecía en esa habitación, en donde momentos atrás se llevo a cabo una cruenta batalla entre maestro y alumno.

Los cuerpos de dos ninjas descansaban en ese cuarto, miembro y ex-miembro de Akatsuki, uno de sexo masculino y otro femenino.

Sasuke contempló a ambos cuerpos, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, hasta que cedió al cansancio. Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente. Mientras que de una de las paredes surgía el cuerpo de un ser vivo. Un hombre con la mitad del rostro de color blanco y la otra de negro, con una extraña planta en su cabeza y vestido con un traje idéntico al de la mujer que yacía en la alfombra. Ese extraño ser no perdió detalle del desorden del lugar en el que se encontraba. El intruso detuvo un momento la vista en el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos azulados.

- Entonces era cierto. Estas muerta Konan- susurró para si mismo-. Ese lagarto también se encuentra en otro mundo- afirmó contemplando con indiferencia a quien fuera por muchos años uno de los suyos-. ¡Mírate das pena! ¿Y tú decías que ibas a lograr ser inmortal?- rió para sus adentros- entonces…

Sus ojos giraron en todas las direcciones. Buscaba a otra persona. A alguien que estuviera con vida. Y entonces su vista se centro en un rincón de esa habitación. En ese sangriento escenario había un muchacho. Sus cabellos negros con tonadas azules cubrían su rostro. Su piel tan blanca que contrastaba con las penumbras del cuarto. Las ropas que lleva estaban teñidas con sangre. Al parecer estaba inconsciente, puesto que no dio señales de notar su presencia.

- Uchiha Sasuke…-se dijo para si mismo el fisgón-, parece que esta cansado, y quien no lo estaría después de semejante contienda. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Estoy seguro que Pein se alegrará con esta noticia, aunque no creo que tanto como Itachi- sus labios se curvaron.

Diciendo esto último el shinobi de las dos personalidades se sumergió en las paredes para desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había ingresado. Se alejo del lugar rumbo a su cuartel. Su misión fue un éxito. Su líder estaría complacido con él. Ya sabían donde se encontraba el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, y a juzgar por sus heridas, no sé movería de ese lugar por unas cuantas horas.

Minutos después de que ese extraño ser se fuera, unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo. Una persona se acercaba a la habitación de Orochimaru. Sus movimientos eran apresurados, como si tuviera urgencia en acercarse al cuarto de su jefe. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?...

Sin rodeos esa silueta entró en la habitación en que descansaban los tres cuerpos, dos de ellos fríos e inertes jamás se levantarían, el otro respira débilmente. La única lámpara que había en esa recámara iluminó la figura de una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos que llevaba puesto unos anteojos. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca con los últimos botones sueltos, un short negro y unas botas negras. Sin duda alguna la primera palabra que le vendría a la mente cualquier persona, en su sano juicio, para calificar a esta "joven" sería: zorra.

La mujer dio una rápida mirada al caos de ese cuarto. Allí se había librado una batalla, y a ella no le llamó la atención ni el desorden ni los dos muertos. Al contrario sólo prestó atención al joven que respiraba entrecortadamente. Se llevo las manos a la altura de su cara, se sacó los lentes que llevaba puestos.

- ¡Oh! Sasuke… aún así de herido de ves lindo- sus orbes brillaron como si fuera una fiera frente a su presa-. ¿Estás dormido?… - la mujer lo miró con deseo-. No importa. Aunque que estés en el mundo de los sueños… vas a disfrutar de esto, tanto como yo… vamos a pasar un buen rato, Sasuke-kun…

La ninja del sonido se arrodillo al lado del Uchiha, sus manos viajaron hacia la yukanata del líder de Hebi…

- Al fin serás sólo mío...

Con la mano derecha, la mujer comenzó a desabotonarse su propia camisa… El joven estaba a punto de perder su inocencia y pureza a manos de una zorra barata...

(NA: Noooo que alguien ayude a Sasuke)

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke-sama, Karin?- una voz surgió detrás de esa mujer.

La kounichi se sobresaltó, ella estaba por ultrajar al moreno mientras este permanecía inconsciente, y estaba tan concentrada en sus impúdicas pretensiones que no se percató de la presencia de ese hombre.

- Mi… Sasuke-kun esta bien, Juugo- contestó con una fingida amabilidad. _Maldición ya casi lo tenía, bueno tendré más oportunidades._

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- notó que la mujer tenía las manos en las ropas de su líder.

- Nada, sólo le tomaba la temperatura a Sasuke- negó haciéndose la inocente-. Él esta inconsciente.

- Eso lo puedo ver. Perdió una considerable cantidad de sangre. Lo que no entiendo es por qué le "tomas la temperatura" si lo que él necesita es una rápida atención médica. - La pelirroja no le contestó era obvio que no reparó en la salud del Uchiha, no ella sólo quería satisfacer su deseos, y su silencio sólo saba más que pensar a Juugo. Pero el shinobi prefirió prestar atención al peliazul-. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.- Él mismo levantó en sus brazos a Sasuke.

- ¿Y que hacemos con esos cuerpos?- lanzó una mueca de asco, ¿_y yo pensaba voltearme a mi Sasukito en este cuarto que huele a muertos?_

- Dejémoslo así, de cualquier forma no volveremos a este lugar. No necesitamos limpiar este desorden.- Caminó hacia el pasillo, seguido por la zorra.

- ¿Y Suigetsu no vendrá con nosotros?- _espero que ese idiota se vaya por su propia cuenta a conseguir la espada de Kisame. Así tendré el camino libre para conquistar a Sasuke. _

- Esta esperando afuera.- Ante esto la cara de la kunoichi se desfiguró, evidentemente sus planes se truncaron-. Yo me haré cargo de Sasuke-sama. Si quieres puedes buscar a Suigetsu.

- Pero… si... yo me ocupo de…

- No, sabes que esta no es tu materia. Él estará bien. Necesito encargarme de sus heridas ahora.- Pero Karin no quería dar el brazo a torcer, no quería perderse la oportunidad de tocar el cuerpo del Uchiha. Juugo percibió la poca voluntad de su compañera para dejar a su líder. Así que optó por usar un tono amenazador para persuadirla- Por una vez en tu vida no estorbes, Karin.

- Bien- se rindió. Sabía que por esta vez no lograría nada. Su compañero era muy peligroso, y ella no se atrevería a poner a prueba su paciencia.

Cambio de escenario

(Regresando con la guarida de Akatsuki...)

- ¿Por qué nos enviaste al comedor, Deidara? Tú fuiste el de la idea- acusó el coleccionista de marionetas.

- ¿YO?- preguntó con furia.

- Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien dijo "Pein-sama ¿no es un poco tarde?, creo que ya es hora de cenar"- le recriminó. Era conocida la poca paciencia de Sasori, que por cierto estaba saliendo a frote.

- Ah si… tienes razón- reconoció con amargura, él intento salvarlo de las técnicas de Itachi ¿y asi le agradecía su maestro?-. Perdóname por intentar salvarte la vida Sasori-danna.

- ¿Salvarme la vida?- le contempló incrédulo.

- Claro, si no hubiera sugerido salir de la sala estoy seguro de que en estos momentos tendríamos un velorio…

- DEIDARA- su voz cargada de veneno asustó a Tobi.

- Estoy seguro de que Itachi te habría echo polvo- tiro más leña al fuego. Itachi por su parte sonrió ante los elogios del rubio-. Si él es más fuerte que tú...

- Suficiente- se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado- ahora veras…

Dio un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros hasta que dio con el único integrante de Akatsuki que tenía branquias en el rostro. Sin siquiera pensarlo, movió sus manos en dirección al cuerpo de ese sujeto. Unos hilos de color celeste rodearon el cuerpo de Kisame. Sasori se posesionó nuevamente de su fisonomía, esta era la segunda vez en el día que lo hacía.

- ¿Qué esta…?- no terminó de preguntar cuando involuntariamente se movió de su lugar-. Nooooo… otra vez no…

- ¡Oh! si- movió con rapidez a su marioneta-. No llores como una nena. Me las vas a pagar. Tú, intento fallido de artista.

- Eso lo veremos- saco arcilla de una bolsita, Deidara estaba dispuesto a explotar la sala si era necesario.

-¡Itachi…!- gritó el tiburón angustiado por la situación. ¿Por qué el tenía que estar metido en los problemas de esos dos lunáticos? Él no tenía nada que ver en sus asuntos, en sus peleas infantiles-. ¡Itachiiiii…!- volvió a pedir socorro a su pareja, tenía la esperanza de que lo ayudará.

- ¿Qué quieres?- sus ojos se encontraron en una fracción de segundo. Sasori lo movía de un lado a otro.

-Yo… quiero… que… m… meeeee- intentó hablar.

El tiburón atacó al rubio con su espada samehada. Y mientras presionaba el instrumento contra el cuerpo de su contrincante, quien se defendía con una kunai, volvió a mirar a Itachi. El ojirrojos parecía divertirse con la situación. Kisame lo entendió a la perfección: Itachi no tenía intenciones de ayudarlo. El tiburón sabía que su pareja no ayudaba a nadie que no sea el mismo. Pero pensó que por una vez mostraría compasión. Asustado diji:

-Alguien que me ayudé.

- Deténganse- ordenó Pein. Más ninguno de los dos les hizo caso.

Hidan intentó intervenir sin éxito, el sabía que si Deidara terminaba de armar una bomba todos volarían. Y el religioso no quería sufrir la pérdida de uno de sus miembros, por más que fuera un inmortal, el sentía el dolor de los golpes y en caso de que el shinobi de la roca denotará una de sus bombas seguro saldría herido.

- Vamos Kakuzu, tenemos que detener a estos imbéciles- pidió al zombi.

- ¡Ah! ahora quieres que cooperé-. Todavía estaba furioso por las blasfemias que Hidan pronunció contra su persona.

Tobi sintió su estómago crujir. Tanteó en sus ropas y sacó una manzana que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos de su capa. Lustró la fruta con su ropa mientras miraba a sus compañeros pelearse.

Y finalmente Deidara hizo detonar una de sus bombas en el cuerpo de Kisame, una pequeña. Pero lo suficiente como para la manzana que Tobi lustraba escape de sus manos, y que la marioneta de Sasori volará hasta caer encima del zombi, en una situación algo comprometedora. Las mejillas se ambos se sonrojaron.

- Pein-sama acabo de…- Zetsu salió de una de las paredes de la guarida. Había terminado con la misión que le encomendó su Líder. Más cuando sacó todo su cuerpo de las paredes lo vio. Kisame estaba en el regazo de Kakuzu.

- No es lo que parece…- se apresuró a decir el tiburón al percatarse de la presencia del hombre planta. Aunque no sabía porque le interesaba lo que pensará Zetsu de esa extraña situación. Con una rapidez trató de levantarse. Pero Sasori aún mantenía un control sobre su cuerpo.

- No es necesario que me expliques nada- dijo mientras que su interior surgían unas tremendas ganas de golpear a Kakuzu. ¿Eran esos síntomas de celos?

La manzana de Tobi rodó hasta llegar a los pies de Itachi, quien levanto la fruta, y terminándole de dar lustre la comió sin que nadie se percate de ello, ni siquiera su anterior dueño. Luego tiró los restos del mismo en dirección a la silla en la que ocupaba el zombi.

- Pein-sama tengo noticias. Estoy seguro que se complacerá al escucharlas- la planta trató de ignorar la escena que habían montado el tesorero y el tiburón.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo, Zetsu- halagó el líder.

Sasori, en cuanto escuchó las palabras del recién llegado, deshizo su control sobre Kisame. Mientras que Deidara guardó sus propias armas. De seguro el caníbal había traído noticias interesantes.

El tiburón se levantó en cuanto el pelirrojo lo liberó. El zombi hizo lo mismo y volvió a sentarse junto al religioso.

Itachi por su parte agudizó lo más que pudo sus oídos, él estaba convencido de que el hombre de las dos personalidades tenía algún dato de su hermanito. _Escuchemos la información que reunió Zetsu, cada vez estoy más cerca de mi hermano bebé._

-Habla. ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste, Zetsu?- el usuario del rinnegan quería saber sobre la misión.

- La ubicación que nos legó Konan, es correcta. Pude comprobar que ella y Orochimaru están muertos. Yo mismo vi sus cuerpos- con cada palabra que pronunciaba más se alegraban Itachi y Sasori, aunque no lo manifestaban-. Sasuke también estaba en ese lugar- los ojos de Itachi brillaron con fervor-. Él esta inconsciente. Perdió mucha sangre. En ese estado sería muy fácil traerlo con nosotros.

- Excelente trabajo, Zetsu- felicitó a su subordinado, luego se dirigió a los demás-. Esto es lo que haremos, en este preciso momento iremos a hacerle una visita a Sasuke-kun. Le haremos nuestra propuesta, la cual por supuesto no rechazará- dijo con una nota de ironía-. Si, nos pondremos en marcha ahora, ya que nadie en esta organización se preocupo por hacer la cena- comentó al ver las caras de cansancio de algunos de los presentes, con excepción de Itachi y Sasori-. Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, no te preguntamos tu opinión sobre la incorporación de tu hermano a Akatsuki, él querrá matarte, Itachi.

-No tengo ningún problema, Líder. Además Sasuke se olvidará de ese fatídico día- habló ocultando su entusiasmo por los hechos-. Mi tonto hermano se pondrá feliz de verme. Será una hermosa reunión familiar- agregó ante la perpleja mirada de todos los presentes. El más sorprendido era Kisame, que habiendo compartido gran parte de su vida con el mayor de los uchihas, nunca antes le oyó hablar de esa manera.

- De acuerdo. En marcha. Hacia la guarida de esa asquerosa serpiente.- ordenó el Líder.

Tobi estaba buscando su preciada manzana, la cual se le escapó de las manos cuando el shinobi de la aldea de la roca hizo denotar una de sus bombas. Él tenía hambre. No quería irse a una misión sin antes llenar su estomago con algo.

-¿Dónde esta mi manzanita?- busco debajo de las sillas, pero no había rastros de ella. Siguió buscando hasta que dio con la prueba del delito. A los pies de Kakuzu estaban los residuos de lo que antes fuera su cena.

- ¡Glotón! ¡Te comiste mi manzanita! ¡¿Por qué no te consigues una, en vez de robar a otros?!- se quejó. Ese tesorero era un ladrón, Hidan tenía razón.

- No sé de que hablas- el zombi lo miro con incertidumbre.

- Mentiroso, claro como no había nada que comer, dijiste mejor me tragó esta fruta que es Tobi, total el muy tonto no se va a dar cuenta. Pero ya vez tu delito fue descubierto. Tobi es un chico inteligente- estaba montando una escena. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki le observaban como diciendo "sólo eso le falta al mercenario robarle a Tobi"

- Antes mataba por dinero, ahora roba ¿Qué otros pecados cometerás, Kakuzu?- las palabras de Hidan no se hicieron esperar.

- Yo no le quité la manzana.

- ¿Estás seguro? Esto no dice los mismo- Sasori señaló lo que quedó de la dichosa fruta a los pies del tesorero.

- Dejemos estos problemas de lado- pidió el Líder-. Vamos a por Sasuke-kun, y luego veremos quien se encargará de la cocina.

Todos asintieron. Aunque Tobi seguía murmurando cosas como "comelón" "ladrón" "Poco compañero" "No puede ser que estas cosas sucedan en Akatsuki" a Kakuzu.

El usuario del sharingan cada vez sentía más entusiasmo, la hora en que se reencontrará con Sasuke estaba próxima.

"_Pobre Kakuzu. Ahora todos creen que es un ladrón… Si supiera quién es el verdadero culpable..._

_Ahora estoy en camino, hermanito. Pronto nos veremos las caras. Falta poco muy poco. Voy hacia ti hermano bebé. Te unirás a Akatsuki, te unirás a mí… verás como el odio que me profesabas se transformara en un cálido sentimiento..."_

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Bendito seas Juugo!... ¡Te aseguró que Itachi-san te recompensará, por tus atenciones hacia Sasu-chan! Jaja...

Pobrecito de Kakuzu ahora no sólo piensan que es un codicioso, sino también un ladrón y glotón... cuando en realidad el culpable fue ¡Itachi!

Bien, este es el final del tercer capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Pasemos a contestar:

**Reviews**

**akane 01**

Así que eres la anónima fan del itasasu, en ese caso gracias por acompañarme en el segundo capítulo. Espero no haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, es que como todas las personas tengo que hacer muchas cosas aparte de escribir el fic, aunque esto lo hago con mucho placer.

¿Quieres que aparezca Suigetsu? Si, es buena idea, veré como lo integro en la historia, y en consecuencia como formo su papel. A mi también me agrada Suigetsu sobre todo por la forma que trata a esa zorra de Karin. Si, muerte para esa super zorra.

Gracias por pasar.

**lovelessester**

¿Es muy gracioso? ¡Que bien! Eso era lo que quería lograr, espero no estar saliéndome de la trama. De igual forma espero que leas este nuevo capítulo.

¿Quieres que dé muerte a esa zorra?… lo haré con mucho gusto. ¿Qué si se nota el odio? bueno quien no odio a Karin, y ahora más que nunca por lo intento hacer en este capítulo. Jajaja.

Hasta luego.

**Ares Sasuke**

Estoy sumamente feliz de que te haya gustado, y más sabiendo que eres una seguidora del angst. Si a mi encanta las peleas que se arma entre los miembros de Akatsuki, me causa gracia mientras lo escribo. Respecto de la muerte de Konan creo que es necesario reiterarlo yo no tengo nada contra ella, es más me agrada ella. En todo caso quienes me desagradan son: Sakura y Karin. Sabes hasta creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber matado a Konan, mejor no digo más o voy a odiarme por lo que le hice a Konan.

¿El encuentro de los hermanitos? Lo estoy pensando… no sé si dejar que lo secuestren así como esta de inconsciente o que Itachi lo llevé a rastras (con la ayuda de Sasori y Pein) Claro Itachi tendrá que proteger a su lindo hermanito de las manos del titiritero, Hidan, Pein… y veremos si de alguien más.

Besos.

**Leluto**

Es la verdad a mi pone feliz recibir una, dos tres simples palabras de las maravillosas personitas que se toman su tiempo para dejar un review.

Esto recién comienza y te aseguro que habrá más Itachi celoso cuando Sasuke se una ¿voluntariamente? a Akatsuki.

Te gustan las mismas parejas que a mí, que maravillosa coincidencia, a veces pienso que tengo unas extrañas preferencias, pero al parecer hay personas que tiene gustos similares a los míos ¡Estoy contenta!.

¿No encontraste nada de Pein/Sasu? Si, no hay nada de ellos, por eso yo estoy tratando de escribir un fic sobre ellos que en los próximos días editaré el título de dicho fic será "Curarte el alma", y bueno eso si no le cambió el nombre. Por el momento pienso que serán sólo tres capítulos y será mi primer angst.

Con respecto a lo otro: Sasu/Sui… no sé, por el momento creo que Suigetsu se dedicará a poner celoso a Zetsu, es que el compañero de Sasuke tiene una obsesión con la espada Samehada de Kisame, y este puede ser un muy buen motivo para acercársele al tiburón.

Hasta luego.

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

Estoy contenta de que se noten las parejas que saldrán en el fic, y de que sean de tu agrado, porque sino pareciera que es forzado.

Veremos que planea la mente maestra del genio Itachi Uchiha.

Gracias por pasar.

**Murtilla**

Tus deseos son órdenes… matarla lentamente esa es una excelente idea. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma? Todavía no me decido si Zetsu se la traga (es un caníbal después de todo, pero hasta los caníbales deben ser delicados) o si Itachi la mata o si Hidan por accidente hace un ritual con su sangre. Y si el pobrecito de Itachi tendrá que pelear contra viento y marea por el corazón de su hermanito, mientras que algunos miembros se interpondrán en su objetivo.

Nos vemos.

Veo que a muchas comparten "este sentimiento" de odio por Karin... muchas quieren que la maté, ¿y quien soy yo para negarme? Por supuesto que ella morirá. El asunto es como darle muerte. Los candidatos a esta "noble tarea" son: Itachi, Hidan, Sasori y Zetsu... (Porque este último es un caníbal, ¿Qué mejor forma de morir que siendo comida por una planta carnívora? Me preguntó si Zetsu estará de acuerdo. Jajaja)

Ah lo sé, tarde horrores en actualizar, y además Sasuke-sama todavía no se encontró con su aniki… será en el próximo capítulo, el cual espero escribir para dentro de una semana o dos. Por el momento eso es todo… No sé olviden de dejarme al menos un saludito.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. En busca de Sasuke Uchiha

Hola a todos ustedes. Ante todo espero que sepan disculpar las demoras, y sobre todo las falencias de los anteriores capítulos. Noté que omití, agregué (de más) algunas palabras, letras y tildes. Trataré de hacer más hincapié en estos detalles. Y siguiendo con este fic… he aquí la tan esperada, ansiada y por cierto retrasada reunión… encuentro de los dos personajes más sexys, lindos, esbeltos, genios, perfectos… Ah son tantos los atributos que tienen... como sea, por fin el reencuentro entre Itachi y Sasuke.

¡Se acabo el relleno! Jejeje.

**TITULO:**

**El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki**

**PAREJA:**

Este fic es un Uchihacest. Es un ITA/SASU. También hay Saso/Sasu, Saso/Dei, Zetsu/Kisa o Kisa/Zetsu, Sui/Kisa, Hidan/Sasu, Pein/Sasu.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto, y en consecuencia los personajes de este magnifico anime, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:**

Akatsuki decidió que Sasuke Uchiha se unirá a ellos. Pein quiere todo el poder de los Uchiha en su cuartel. Sasori tendría un interés por el hermano de Itachi. Mientras que Itachi quiere que Sasuke sea sólo suyo. Zetsu comienza a albergar sentimientos por el tiburón, pero es incapaz de comprender la razón de esto.

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

- Dejemos estos problemas de lado- pidió el Líder-. Vamos a por Sasuke-kun, y luego veremos quien se encargará de la cocina.

Todos asintieron. Aunque Tobi seguía murmurando cosas como "comelón" "ladrón" "Poco compañero" "No puede ser que estas cosas sucedan en Akatsuki" a Kakuzu.

El usuario del sharingan cada vez sentía más entusiasmo, la hora en que se reencontrará con Sasuke estaba próxima. _Pobre Kakuzu. Ahora todos creen que es un ladrón… Si supiera quién es el verdadero culpable..._

_Ahora estoy en camino, hermanito. Pronto nos veremos las caras. Falta poco muy poco. Voy hacia ti hermano bebé. Te unirás a Akatsuki, te unirás a mí… verás como el odio que me profesabas se transformara en un cálido sentimiento... _

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

**En busca de Sasuke Uchiha**

…**Dedicado a Leluto…**

- Preparen su armamento. Salimos en tres minutos- informó el shinobi de la aldea de la lluvia.

- Tres minutos- repitió Deidara.

- Si, tres minutos- insistió-. Prepárense puede que nos encontremos con algunas escorias en el camino. En especial tú, Sasori. Sabes a lo que me refiero-sin más que decir Pein se alejo en dirección a su habitación.

Los otros le imitaron. Sasori fue directo a su laboratorio, él entendía perfectamente la advertencia de Pein. Y en menos de un minuto cogió todo lo que necesitaba; frascos de veneno metió en su bolsillo y sobre todo somníferos. Finalmente tomó unos pergaminos con invocaciones, puesto que su marioneta Hiruko había sido destruida por esa chica frente, después de que le extrajeran el bijuu a Gaara. Recordando esto último sonrió de lado, al menos le dio su merecido a esa puta fea. Sabía que era imposible, pero cuanto anhelaba verla en la guarida de Orochimaru para darle una muy buena lección por destruir sus preciadas marionetas, y de paso robarle a Sasuke en su cara.

"_A Sasu-chan no le gustan las rameras, él necesita algo más a su altura…" _

(NA: aja, algo me dice que alguien tiene el ego muy elevado)

El compañero de Sasori, por su parte, se posesionó de una considerable cantidad de arcilla. Él le mostraría al pelirrojo el verdadero arte, aprovecharía esta misión para dar a conocer una explosión inolvidable.

El religioso no necesitaba prepararse; todo lo que precisaba era su hoz, y sangre del enemigo para hacer su ceremonia de sacrificio, pero de esto último se proveería en cuanto comience los enfrentamientos, eso si los había. Por eso se dispuso a sacarle lustre a su guadaña mientras esperaban a los demás.

Kakuzu tampoco requería hacerse de pergaminos u otras armas, de todos modos, él prefirió irse a su habitación con el propósito de evadir a Tobi. Ese chico le seguía susurrando "Ladrón" "Nadie está seguro"… y todo ese tipo de afrentas.

El ex espadachín no necesitaba nada más que su espada Samehada. El pelinegro no requería de armas, todas sus técnicas eran de nivel psíquico, él utilizaba los ninjutsus y getjutsus. Y Zetsu, bueno el se valía por si mismo.

Por eso todos estuvieron listos, en menos del tiempo acordado, aguardando a Pein, quien se reunió con ellos en cuando trascurrieron los tres minutos que concedió.

- ¿Está todo preparado, Sasori?- preguntó en cuanto se le acercó.

- Si-asintió.

- Parece que todo está saliendo de maravillas. Zetsu logró con éxito su misión. Espero lo mismo de ti, Sasori- remarcó, clavando sus ojos en el aludido.

- No lo decepcionaré.

Por supuesto que no lo defraudaría, el pelirrojo pondría el cuerpo y alma, haría todo lo que este en sus manos para capturar a Sasuke.

"_Esto es más que una misión para mi, y te aseguró que nada me impedirá traer a ese hermoso ángel"_

El hermano del joven al que capturarían vio con malos ojos la conversación entre los dos pelirrojos. Le molestaba que el Líder, se enfoque en el shinobi de la Suna. No permitía que ese sujeto aprisione a su lindo hermanito. Haría que todos sus compañeros entiendan que Sasuke era suyo. Él tenía derecho a "secuestrarlo".

- Supongo que tenemos un plan, Líder- sugirió el usuario del sharingan.

- Si, estás en lo correcto. Necesitaré de las habilidades en conjunto de Sasori y tú, Itachi- pasó de mirar de uno a otro. El ojirrojos mostró una mueca. Él no quería trabajar en equipo con el titiritero, a éste tampoco le agrado la idea-. Conoces las habilidades de tu hermano, y tu sharingan esta más desarrollado que el de él. Sería fácil hacerlo entrar en esa dimensión- argumentó percibiendo el poco interés de cooperar de ambos.- Lo ayudarás para que Sasuke entre en alguna técnica ilusoria. Y si esto no funciona, te las ingeniaras para arrojarle un somnífero, Sasori. En caso de fallar, todos intervendremos y reduciremos las fuerzas de tu hermanito, Itachi- hecho una ojeada a los otros- Nos dividiremos.

El Líder los miró uno por uno, y agregó:

- El primer grupo seremos Zetsu, Kisame y yo. El segundo grupo estará conformado por Tobi y Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara serán el tercer grupo, y finalmente, Itachi y Sasori del otro- hizo una pausa- Nosotros inspeccionaremos el cuerpo de los muertos, quiero recuperar los anillos de Orochimaru y Konan, ya que es parte de la organización. No permitiré que estos objetos estén al alcance de cualquier idiota- dijo con veneno-. Deidara, examinarás los datos que tiene esa serpiente sobre las otras aldeas ninjas. Y nos ayudarás a deshacernos de las evidencias- el rubio entendió a la perfección, él tenía que detonar la guarida de Orochimaru en cuanto todos completen la misión- Kakuzu buscarás las cosas de valor.

- Excelente idea, Kakuzu huele el dinero y las cosas de valor a leguas. Esta misión será pan comido para él- se burló el fanático.

Varios rieron. Incluso Itachi movió levemente los labios.

- Itachi y Sasori ustedes se harán cargo de Sasuke, lo buscarán por toda la guarida, tengo la leve sospecha de que el niño se movió del lugar en que lo encontró Zetsu. Después de todo es demasiado orgullo como para detenerse a descansar. Por eso quiero que rastreen su chakra, y si no se movió de ese punto mi grupo se hará cargo. Como dijo Zetsu, él esta en un estado delicado. No sean tan bruscos- miro al pelirrojo y al pelinegro.

- Así será.

El moreno no dijo ni una sola palabra. Pero su silencio era claramente una aceptación tácita.

_"Por supuesto que no seré brusco con mi hermanito. No quiero dañar ese cuerpito. Al menos no de esa forma… porque de otras maneras si le dañare…"_

- Sólo quiero que, en caso de que lo hallen despierto, lo dejen temporalmente inconsciente, con el somnífero, algún genjutsu o el Tsukuyomi. Bien, en marcha- ordenó.

Mientras uno por uno salían del cuartel, Tobi se quejaba de su suerte diciendo:

- ¿Por qué me toca con este ladrón? ¿Y si me roba mi armamento?...

- No te preocupes, Tobi. Me aseguraré de que este pecador no te robé nada- dijo Hidan.

- Pero estamos en diferentes grupos- alegó el chico.

- En ese caso le rezaré a Jashin-sama para que te proteja de las manos rápidas de Kakuzu- tomó su collar y lo besó.

El zombi trató de alejarse esos dos, ¿Cómo les haría entender que él no era un vulgar ladrón?

El mayor de los Uchiha en ningún momento dejó de observar de reojo a su compañero en esa misión. A decir verdad hubiera preferido que lo emparejaran con Kisame, Zetsu o Kakuzu, en lugar del titiritero.

_"Tengo la sensación de que ese pelirrojo quiere algo con mi hermanito. Cuando el imbécil de Hidan le interrogó, esta muñequita casi le gritó que no le interesaban los chicos con cabellos azulados y ojos… no terminó de decirlo… pero cuando el inmortal agregó "ojos negros" no se molestó en negarlo. Y si es así, esta descripción encaja con… Por su bien, mis conjeturas tienen que este equivocadas porque si no…_

_Este pelirrojo sigue entrometiéndose en mis asuntos. Sasori será una molestia, sus habilidades son innecesarias para capturar a mi dulce niño. Esta misión la haré personalmente. Encontraré la forma de librarme de este inservible._

_Más vale que lo vayan sabiendo… ¡Sasu-chan es mío, es mi lindo hermanito, sólo mío! Nadie me lo va quitar, él me pertenece. Yo lo vi primero. Soy su hermano, por lo tanto tengo derecho sobre él. Tengo derecho a secuestrarlo. Ese cuerpecito me pertenece. Siempre ha sido mío. Y será mío hasta la eternidad. Voy a proclamarlo como pertenencia de Itachi Uchiha…"_

Mientras tanto…

(Afueras de la guarida de Orochimaru)

Karin estaba irritada. Enojada. Histérica. Sentía unas ganas de golpear a alguien. Hace unos momentos salió de las profundidades de esos túneles en busca del otro integrante de Hebi. Y en cuanto subió a la superficie, golpeo la primera piedra que vio. Ella estaba furiosa ¿Por qué ese Juugo llegó para arruinar su momento con Sasuke?

- ¡Como los odio a los dos, me arruinan mis planes!…- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿Así que odias a todos los que te impiden violar a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Eh, Karin?- un joven de afilados dientes salió por detrás de ella.

- ¡Oh, cállate! Juugo me envió por ti- dijo sin ocultar su enemistad por el otro.

- Veo- miró con detenimiento a la mujer- ¿Arruine tu diversión, zorra barata?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con acidez.

- Al hecho de que yo mismo le dije a Juugo que vaya por Sasuke. No era necesario que me ayudará con esos insectos del edificio norte, además por ver tu cara de frustración haría cualquier cosa- dijo divertido.

- ¡Ah! hijo de puta…- alzó un puño para golpearle.

Suigetsu siendo más rápido y listo que esa mujer, hizo un clon, para que éste recibiera el golpe de la zorra.

- Cuida tus palabras. Además yo no soy tu hijo- amplio su sonrisa.

- ¿Me estas llamando puta?- ladró.

- Me sorprendes, no eras tan tonta, Karin- se burló.

- Grrr… estoy cansada de tus insultos ¿Por qué no mejor te vas por tu cuenta? ¿Por qué tienes que estar con nosotros?- le recriminó con toda la ira.

- ¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver tu cara de mujer desesperada por sexo cuando intentas violar a Sasuke? ¡Oh! Eso no me lo pierdo- volvió a reír-. Tengo una deuda con Sasuke. Él me saco de esa incubadora, porque si fuera por una zorra que conozco no creo que hubiera salido fácilmente de ese lugar. Además supongo que hasta tú sabes que Itachi siempre esta con Kisame, y yo quiero su espada. Es más fácil ayudar a Sasuke, porque su camino me va a llevar al de la espada Samehada

- ¿Por una espada? ¡Qué patético!- dijo haciéndose la superior.

- Me parece que la patética es otra.

- Oh si, yo no soy la que esta obsesionada con una espadita de mierda.

- Al menos no me cae un kilómetro de saliva cuando veo a cierto Uchiha.

- Yo no babeo.

- ¿Entonces cómo le llamas a eso que te cae de la boca cuando ves a nuestro Líder?

La pelirroja se quedo callada, sabía que su compañero tenía toda la razón. Esto complació al shinobi, era evidente que le había ganado en ese pequeño duelo verbal.

- ¿Qué paso con los otros?- dijo en un intento de cambiar de tema.

- Digamos que los que presentaban un escollo para nuestros planes fueron eliminados- respondió con media sonrisa.

Karin observó esa espada que cogía con una mano. Si, él había enviado al otro mundo a aquellos que consideraba desechables. La espada de Zabuza hablaba por si misma con ese líquido escarlata cubriendo parte de ella.

Con Sasuke y Juugo

Sus pasos eran un tanto acelerados. Él sabía que esa persona que llevaba en sus brazos estaba bajo su cuidado. Él tenía que hacerse cargo de su protegido. Para Juugo el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha era lo único que le quedaba de Kimimaro. El joven que utilizaba sus huesos como arma, significaba mucho para el rubio. Y el hecho de que la última acción del shinobi con cabellos blancos, haya sido proteger a Sasuke, le incitaba a hacerlo lo mismo.

- Todo estará bien. Atenderé tus heridas. Luego, cuando despiertes nos iremos de este lugar- le dijo al peliazul, aunque sabía que sus palabras no serían escuchadas.

El rubio siguió caminado por los desolados pasillos, hasta que dio con una puerta.

- Es aquí.

Con el pie derecho le dio un puntapié a la puerta. Esta se abrió produciendo un sordo chirrido. Sin perder tiempo Juugo entró a esa habitación. Al igual que los otros cuartos, este sólo era iluminado por candelabros.

El hombre alto caminó hasta el medio de la sala, en donde había una camilla, en la cual recostó al peliazul. A continuación se deslizó hasta uno de esos viejos armarios que estaban en ese cuarto que olía a moho. Buscó unas vendas y otros utensilios que le servirían en su labor…

Al final los acontecimientos se dieron de una forma que no habían previsto. Juugo sabía cuales eran las órdenes de Sasuke. Ellos debían acabar con todos los refuerzos de Orochimaru, mientras que el vengador se enfrentaba a su maestro. Pero tenía que aparecer esa mujer con esa extraña flor en su cabeza para modificar todos sus planes…

Todo lo planearon hace meses. Suigetsu no dudó en unirse alas filas de Sasuke, ya que éste lo liberó del aparato en que en se encontraba, le prometió la espada de Zabuza (la cual entregó), y luego estaba el hecho de que el espadachín quería la espada de samehada de Kisame. Otro punto a favor. Porque el propietario de dicha espada era el compañero de Itachi Uchiha, a quien Sasuke planeaba matar. Con eso le basta, Suigetsu se mostró satisfecho con todas estas ventajas.

Con Karin no hubo mucho embrollo, ella se unió al grupo con muchos ánimos, claro si su único objetivo era desflorar al Uchiha.

Y finalmente Juugo se enlisto con el shinobi de Konoha al enterarse de que él era la persona a la que Kimimaro protegió antes de morir. El rubio quería comprobar que tan fuerte era su Líder, y sumándole el hecho de que podía mantener a raya "sus problemas", bueno no tenía mucho que pensar.

Lo cierto es que el Uchiha les había informado que permanecieran en sus respectivos lugares para no levantar sospechas de la próxima sedición… de esta forma Suigetsu no protestó por fingir estar en esa incubadora. Juugo siguió en la prisión. Y Karin seguía actuando como la "zorra" personal de la serpiente inmunda. Todos ellos esperaban la señal que daría el Uchiha, para comenzar con la revuelta… y justo esa tarde la señal llegó… Vieron en el cielo los dragones de fuego. Si, eso era.

Juugo y Suigetsu se encontraron, y actuaron según lo acordado:

"Sólo, y sólo en caso de ser necesario, acaben con todos los subordinados de ese viejo pedófilo" había ordenado tiempo atrás el peliazul.

Y así lo hicieron. Aunque podría acotarse que el joven espadachín se tomó muy en serio las órdenes de su superior. Puesto que acabo con todo ser vivo que se le cruzó en el camino.

Karin debía estar en el mismo lugar que se encontraba Sasuke. Ella debía esperar a los otros para guiarles hasta su Líder, en caso de que el Uchiha necesitará de su ayuda… si no hubiera intervenido esa kunoichi todo habría salido según los planes del líder de Hebi…

Mientras tanto…

(En los alrededores de la guarida de Orochimaru)

A unos cuantos metros de la guarida del sannin, entre las penumbras y bajo la copa de algunos árboles estaban las siluetas de nueve sujetos. Todos llevaban puesto una capa de color negro estampada con nubes rojas. Tenían las uñas de los pies y manos pintadas. Estos seres tenían un aspecto singular. Con sus armas que iban desde peculiares guadañas, pergaminos, venenos y bombas… entre otros instrumentos.

Los nueve se reunieron en un círculo, uno de ellos con varios piercings les contempló a cada uno.

- Desde aquí nos dividiremos- decidió el Líder-. Ya sabes que hacer, Sasori. Espero que ninguno de ustedes se distraiga. Quiero que actúen de forma sensata- siseó-. Como les dije antes puede que nos encontremos con unas ratas o cucarachas. Por eso les pido que no se lo tomen como un juego. Lo digo especialmente por ustedes- miró a un rubio, a un chico con una máscara naranjada y al hombre de cabellos grises.

- No es necesario que nos diga como comportarnos, maldita sea- agredió el de cabellos cenizas.

- Sólo les estoy advirtiendo, Hidan- habló de nuevo el pelirrojo- Bien. Cada uno con su pareja.

Tobi de mala gana se acercó al tesorero, quien lanzó una exhalación de desdicha. El zombi se dio cuenta de que tenía la completa atención de su pareja, sin duda le estaba observando como diciendo _"atreve a robar de nuevo, y verás como te acuso"_. Ambos desaparecieron como una ráfaga de viento. Sabían cual era su tarea, por eso no perdieron el tiempo.

El resto de las parejas se reunieron para planear la estrategia a seguir. Los más animados eran el peliplateado y rubio, sin impórtales si les escuchaban iniciaron una platica, y al poco tiempo empezaron a reír a carcajadas…

- Ustedes dos, traten de no llamar la atención- casi rogó Pein. Al oírlo, los dos pusieron mala cara y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tal vez no fue la mejor idea reunir a los dos shinobis más escandalosos de Akatsuki en una misión de suma relevancia.

(NA. Concuerdo con Pein ¿Quién en su sano juicio emparejaría a Hidan con Deidara para realizar una misión super importante?)

Quizás no fue la decisión más acertada del shinobi de la lluvia, pero él sabía que de esta forma Itachi y Sasori, sus subordinados más inteligentes tendría la misión entre las palmas de su mano. Además ¿Qué mejor compañero para el rubio que Hidan? Es decir, que si activaba por accidente una bomba, el creyente no moriría. Y además parecían llevarse bastante bien… aunque esto último lo demostraban a leguas, con sus constantes gritos.

Zetsu y Kisame desaparecieron antes que Pein, ya que él les sugirió que se vayan adelantando porque él tenía que cruzar un par de palabras con los genios.

- Sasori, tu desempeño hasta el momento fue excelente. No tengo ninguna queja de tus actuaciones. Espero que esta no sea la excepción, y me traigas al niño en caso de que se lo encuentren en su camino- le dijo con un tono neutro-. Del mismo modo, espero que no hagas nada insensato. Llegado el caso los asuntos entre Sasuke-kun y tú se arreglaran en nuestra casa- se dirigió al moreno- ¿Entendieron?

Ambos asintieron.

- ¡Vayan!- ordenó para luego verles desaparecer.

El líder también se alejó de ese lugar, el iba al encuentro de sus compañeros de equipo.

A unos metros de la guarida de Orochimaru…

Zetsu y Kisame

(En adelante todo será así, es decir pasaré de un grupo a otro)

Zetsu se adelanto al tiburón e inspeccionó los alrededores de la guarida de Orochimaru. Él estaba buscando una entrada. Al dar con la misma fue al encuentro con el espadachín.

- Hallé una entrada. Vamos- su voz era tenebroso. Su parte maligna tomó el control de la situación.

- Si. Pero ¿podemos hablar antes?- pidió agarrándole de la muñeca.

- ¿Es algo importante?- cuestionó.

- Eh, no tanto- admitió- Sólo quería explicar lo que paso en el comedor cuando saliste de una de las paredes. Verás yo…

- Kisame no me interesa lo que estabas haciendo con Kakuzu- trató de sonar indiferente pero detrás de su palabras se escondía un sentimiento que el caníbal desconocía. Era como si algo le molestará pero no sabía porqué.

- Pero…

- No, escuchaste a Pein-sama. Tenemos que actuar de forma prudente. No quiero estropear la misión- dijo con dureza- el Líder se nos unirá en unos minutos. No podemos retrasarnos. Vamos.

Kisame prefirió callarse las "explicaciones", no quería irritar a Zetsu.

Entraron por el pasillo que marcó el hombre de las dos personalidades. Ambos se adentraron en las profundidades. Ellos tenían que buscar y examinar los cuerpos de Orochimaru y Konan. Debían recuperar los anillos con los kanjis.

Con Tobi y Kakuzu

Ambos habían logrado ingresar a la "casita" del pedófilo sin ningún inconveniente. Estaban caminando por los pasillos, en busca de las pertenencias del dueño de casa.

- ¿Ya oliste algo?- preguntó el chico de la máscara.

- ¿Oler qué?- El zombi se sorprendió

- Tú sabes…- En ningún momento le quitó el ojo de encima- EL DINERO, SI OLISTE ALGUNA COSA DE VALOR- gritó ya que su compañero no daba señales de entender.

- No todav…- Apretó sus puños-. Yo no huelo el dinero.

- Hidan me dijo que olías el dinero…

- Todo lo que ese desequilibrado te diga es palabra santa ¿o qué?- casi gritó.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, si. Si, es verdad.

- Tobi- suspiró- se que no puedo hacerte entrar en razón, pero por hoy, basta de acusarme. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. El Líder espera que nuestras actuaciones sean óptimas. Así que hagamos de esto una jornada seria- pidió de la manera más calmada que pudo.

- Tienes razón, pero te comiste mi manzanita. ¡Mi pancita me esta pidiendo a gritos algo para comer!

El zombi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, prefiero no intentar convencer a Tobi definitivamente era un caso perdido.

Con Hidan y Deidara

Ellos ya estaban dentro de uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru. Hidan se sentó en una mesa que había allí, y el rubio estaba revisando los papeles que había en los diferentes armarios de esa sala. Había datos de distintos ninjas, pero sobre todo información de Konoha y la aldea del Sonido.

- ¿Hallaste algo interesante?- preguntó desde el lugar en que estaba sentado.

- No- se dio la vuelta para verle la cara-. Pero creo que seria mucho más rápido si ayudarás.

- Si, como quieras pero antes tendremos que ocuparnos de unas sabandijas…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Siento la presencia de unas cucarachas- deslizó sus dedos por la hoz- creo que tendremos una pequeña diversión…

Se escucharon unos pasos, que cada vez se hacían más claros. No había dudas dos personas se acercaban así ellos.

- Puedes dejar la espada Chokuto de Sasuke, pareces mujer desesperada por sus pertenencias- habló una voz masculina.

Los dos Akatsukis, al escuchar ese nombre, sonrieron. Aparentemente esos sujetos eran conocidos del pequeño cuervo.

- Yo no te pedí que me acompañarás…- recriminó una voz chillona- Vas a ver que Sasuke me agradecerá por traerle su espada.

- No lo creo, él mismo pudo ir a buscarla después de levantarse. Y no era necesario que le saques el anillo a esa mujer.

(NA: ¡Karin se quedo con el anillo de Konan!)

- Claro que era necesario. Podemos usar un disfraz y con este anillo que es de uno de ellos no nos reconocerán. De esta forma entraremos en Akatasuki sin ser vistos. El anillo es autentico, no sospecharan. Ellos no saben que esa mujer esta muerta.

Las dos personas que conversaban entraron a la sala en que se hallaban los dos Akatsukis más revoltosos. Hidan y Deidara fijaron la vista en la puerta, escucharon el sonido que produjo al abrirse lentamente.

- ¿Y tú crees que somos idiotas como para no darnos cuenta?- intervino el rubio apenas vio a la mujer de la voz chillona.

- Puede ser, no hay forma de que desconfíen- contestó pero luego se dio cuenta que esa voz no era de Suigetsu- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Levantó la vista. Pudo distinguir dos siluetas de dos hombres. Karin advirtió que ellos llevaban una especie de capa con nubes rojas…

- Ah somos esos que no caeremos en tus tontos trucos, mujer- Hidan se acercó con pasos lentos a ella- ¿O debería decir zorra?

- Tiene razón, este hombre no es tonto. Mira que ya te vio y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que eres- se burló el espadachín.

-¡Cállate! De que lado estás. Además…- retrocedió unos pasos. _¿Cómo no pude distinguir su chakra? Estos no pueden pasar desapercibidos por mis habilidades._

- Por esta vez, no peleare contigo, zorra. Primero me ocuparé de ellos- tomó la espada que colgaba de su espalda- Karin ¿No pudiste percibir su chakra? Si no logras eso ¿Cómo piensas ser de utilidad a Sasuke?- se burló- Yo me di cuenta de su presencia, por un momento llegue a pensar que era Kisame. Pero no me equivoque del todo, ustedes pertenecen a Akatsuki- con ambas manos retuvo su espada.

- ¡Oh! Esto se pondrá interesante- el peliplateado sujetó con firmeza su guadaña-. Al final esta misión no estará tan aburrida como pensé. Aunque no se si a Jashin-sama le agrade la idea de sacrificar zorras.

- Grrrr… ¡Basta!, Suigetsu acaba con ellos- mandó.

- Oye tu no me das órdenes. Después me ocuparé de ti, zorra- le gritó.

- No se llevan bien ¿Eh?- dijo Deidara, luego le habló a su amigo-. Terminemos con esto rápido. Escuchaste a Pein, nos dijo que si nos encontramos con ratas acabemos con ellos. No obstante…

- Podríamos tomarlos como prisioneros. Ellos conocen a Sasuke, podrían ser de utilidad en caso de que ese niño no quiera unírsenos- agregó el fanático.

- ¿De que están hablando?- a la kunoichi le llamó la atención que esos hombres nombraran a su líder.

- Uff creo que tienes razón, Hidan- dijo el artista, ignorando a la mujer.

- Entonces yo me encargo del hombre y tú de la zorra- el de los ojos violetas se centró en Suigetsu.

- ¡Que no soy una zorra!- gritó.

- Ja parece que tiene agallas…, pero de nada le servirá- musitó el artista. Y sin más corrió al encuentro de la ninja del sonido.

Hubo un estruendo…

Con Itachi y Sasori

Ninguno de los dos se digno a hablar. Eran demasiado orgullosos como mostrarle al otro que podían llevarse como ¿amigos?... No, eso era inadmisible. Nunca sucedería. Si bien tenían características similares, ellos no podían soportarse. Porque ambos sentían algo por Sasuke. Y aunque ambos desconocían este pequeño dato… sabían que un "algo" les impedía tratarse con más confianza, o al menos de una manera menos ruda.

Los genios hace un buen rato que ingresaron a la guarida del sannin. Recorrieron los lúgubres pasillos sin miramientos. Después de todo se les encargó algo mucho más relevante como para que se detengan en la arquitectura de esa cueva.

Itachi marcaba el camino, él le llevaba unos pies de distancia al pelirrojo. Éste clavo su vista en la espalda del moreno. Como le ofuscaba verle actuar como si fuera estuviera al mando de esa misión.

- Tienes idea a dónde nos dirigimos.- Él desconfiaba de los instintos de su pareja de turno.

Esa frase sonó como un reproche, por lo que el de orbes castaños se sorprendió de que su compañero no le dijese nada. Aunque el usuario del sharingan permanecía el mayor tiempo en silencio.

- Si no la tuviera, dudó de que tú supieras el camino hacia mi otouto- no se dio la vuelta.

El escorpión creyó distinguir un tinte posesivo en las palabras de Itachi.

_¿Dijo mi otouto?_

- No tengo tu tiempo, Sasori- escupió sin detenerse.

Ante esto el aludido sólo se mordió la lengua. Esas eran sus palabras. A él era quien no le gustaba esperar.

- Entremos aquí- dijo sin detenerse.

Sin rechistar el pelirrojo entro a la sala que le marcaba su compañero. Ese lugar era un laboratorio del sannin. Había muy poca luz. Caminó unos pasos al centro del mismo. Enseguida sintió un olor nauseabundo. Tanto que sentía un dolor de cabeza ¿cómo podía existir un hedor de ese tipo?... algo andaba mal. Tomó un candelabro que había en la mesa y se dispuso a reconocer esa zona. Entonces pudo vislumbrar varios cuerpos de personas en estado de putrefacción, otros cuantos embalsamados, órganos en incubadoras.

- Interesante…- musitó sin perder tiempo para examinar esos cadáveres.

El pelinegro salió sigilosamente de esa sala, dejando a Sasori para que "investigará" los cuerpos a sus anchas.

"_Sabía que te gustaría, Sasori. Siempre has tenido una fascinación por los cuerpos de las personas, ¿Quieres hacerlas marionetas? ¡Adelante!… Soy muy considerado con mis compañeros ¿No lo crees? No tienes de que preocuparte como soy un excelente "colega", me haré cargo de mi precioso hermanito. Tú puedes divertir con esos cuerpos inanimados, son todo tuyos… _

_Ahora voy por MI Sasu-chan"_

Volviendo con…

Zetsu, Kisame

Los seres más estrafalarios de Akatsuki pudieron dar con el cuarto en que estaba los cuerpos de Orochimaru y Konan. Zetsu recorrió cada uno de los objetos que había en esas cuatro paredes, todo esta en su lugar, nada fue movido desde que hizo el reconocimiento, con excepción de…

- Pensé que no se movería por un buen tiempo…- Zetsu posó su vista en el rincón en que momentos atrás se encontraba el cuerpo del peliazul- es casi imposible que haya logrado pararse por propia voluntad. Da igual, Sasori e Itachi se encargarán de él…

- Quizás no se movió solo- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. _Por eso les ordene a Sasori e Itachi que se encarguen de Sasuke._

El tiburón y la planta voltearon en dirección a aquel sujeto que se inmiscuyó el pequeño monologo del caníbal. Pein les observaba sereno.

- ¿Por qué piensa eso, Líder?- el hombre pez levantó una ceja.

El pellirrojo se deslizó sin hacer ruido. Avistó cada rincón de esa sala, los muebles destruidos, la alfombra manchada de sangre, los cuerpos, las vestimentas de éstos, el anillo de Akatsuki que lleva el sannin, la misma joya que tenía…

- Es…- no terminó de hablar cuando se le formaron una arrugas en la cara- ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL ANILLO DE KONAN? ¿USTEDES LO TOMARON?- gritó con arrebato, mientras que sus ojos ganaban un color diferente.

Los acusados se fijaron en la mano derecha, más precisamente en el dedo del corazón de la mujer. Si, le falta su anillo. ¿Quién se lo había usurpado?

- Acabamos de llegar- se apresuró a contestar el espadachín.

- Lo sabía, hay ratas en este agujero. Son las presencias que sentí hace unos minutos, pensé que eran animales, pero son shinobis- volvió a recuperar su voz, el rinnegan se intensificó -. Esas cucarachas se llevaron el anillo de nuestra organización y además secuestraron a nuestro nuevo integrante. Tenemos que encontrarlos.

- Perfecto, nos entretendremos con esos insectos- el hombre de los dientes afilados se dispuso a salir en busca de sus presas.

- Zetsu, si quieres puedes deshacerte de las evidencias-el Líder le ofreció los cuerpos, sabía de la "clase de alimentos" que ingería su subordinado.

- Gracias por la oferta, Líder. Pero tengo mis principios. Jamás me comería a uno de los míos y más si fuera un digno ninja, como Konan- alabó sin quitarle los ojos a su compañera-. Y respecto de Orochimaru, no negaré que tengo apetito, nos saltamos una cena, pero no estoy muriendo de hambre como para hacerlo- admitió para luego dar unos pasos hacia la puerta

El líder se dirigió a la cama en que descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de Orochimaru, con brusquedad tomó el dedo meñique izquierdo en que estaba el anillo. "_Esto nos pertenece, no es un objeto que deba ser usado por horribles serpientes"_ . Le despojo con una fuerza descomunal de la joya que bien podría haberle arrancado el dedo en el proceso.

- En ese caso… sería conveniente darle una sepultura digna- se aproximó al cuerpo inerte- ella fue mi amiga de la infancia, me encargaré de esto- levantó a la kunoichi-. Adelántese. Reúnanse con los otros. Quiero que localicen a esas ratas, y sobre todo quiero que encuentren el anillo de Konan y a nuestro nuevo camarada.

Zetsu y Kisame asintieron, y en un santiamén salieron. Debían reagruparse con los otros.

En la habitación en que están

Sasuke y Juugo

Juugo terminó de hacer su trabajo. Él curo algunas de las heridas del Uchiha. Sin que se diera cuenta alguien se deslizó por detrás de él. Un shinobi que era bastante ducho como para que se percatará de su presencia. El intruso caminó con elegancia hasta los otros dos.

- Listo. Con esto será suficiente. Pronto despertará- se dijo para si mismo Juugo. Acomodo la cabeza del niño.

- Gracias por las molestias- habló una voz detrás del rubio.

- De nada…Sas…- se sobresaltó.

El rubio miró fijo al chico que estaba cuidando, Sasuke no estaba despierto. Entonces…

- Veo que cuidaste de mi otouto…- esa voz fría volvió a hablar- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó sin preámbulos, y ante la falta de respuestas agregó-. Comprendo que no quieres hablar, de cualquier forma no necesito de tú miserable presencia.

El hombre de cabellos rubios entendió a la perfección esas palabras, con una rapidez salió de su asombro. No tenía tiempo para eso. Su líder estaba en peligro. Debía protegerlo a como de lugar. El sello maldito comenzó a consumir su cuerpo… y corrió hacia ese hombre de cabellos negros.

- ¡Ah! No tengo tiempo para esto- sin más hizo entrar en una ilusión a su rival- Eso es, quédate así- dijo al ver que el hombre se paro en seco.

Juugo inmediatamente lanzó un gruñido de dolor, y luego cayó haciendo un estruendo.

- Bastante rápido, pensé que tardaría un poco más - sin perder tiempo se adelantó hacia la camilla en la que descansaba su hermanito.

El mayor de los Uchiha analizó cada parte de su cuerpo. Empezó por la punta de sus calzados fue subiendo la vista con lentitud. Sus delgadas caderas, una estrecha cintura, eso lo hacía más delicado que cualquier otro muchacho e incluso mujer… tenía esa contextura femenina, no eso era una ofensa para él, era mucho mejor que una mujer. En una palabra era un ángel. Puro y casto… ¡Cuánto deseaba tomar esa inocencia!

Los ojos de Itachi continuaron su recorrido. Pudo distinguir parte de esa pálida piel, la camisa que llevaba puesta le dificultaba saciar su curiosidad por ese cuerpo. Las ropas de su hermanito estaban bañadas en sangre y suciedad. Pero este aspecto no le quitaba la belleza que lo envolvía. No, su piel contrastaba con la tenue iluminación de la sala. Estaba seguro de que esa piel se vería más apetecible ante una clara luz. Sin pensarlo los dedos de Itachi se deslizaron por la cara y cuello del menor… que suave era al tacto, eso era como palpar seda… no, era incluso más delicado, tan apetecible. Ya hasta sentía ganas de posar sus labios en esa piel y dejar suaves mordidas para marcarlo como suyo. Pero habría tiempo de sobra para esto. Con la mano que tenía libre acarició esos azulados cabellos… tan tiernos, sentía que se le escapan de las manos al ser tan finos. Agacho la cabeza y olfateó el rico olor que emanaba sus cabellos. Ah todo sabía dulce, era como deleitarse con alguna exquisita comida. Sasuke era una sabrosa comida, que estaba dispuesto a repetir hasta ahogarse, hasta pecar de gula.

- Hermanito te has puesto tan bello sólo para mí-. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación- Se que me amas por eso estas así de hermoso. Porque quieres complacerme te pusiste más pulcro. Te voy hacer el amor Sasu-chan… pero no ahora… por esta vez me conformaré… con una beso…

Se sentado a un lado de la camilla, descendió sus labios a la altura de los de su hermano. Aquellos labios rosados se veían apetitosos, dulces. Iba a probarlos en ese preciso instante. Sería el primero en robarle un roce… en degustarse con ese sabor…

"_Por… esta vez me conformaré con…un…" _esa voz resonó en la cabeza de Sasuke. Comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sus cejas se agitaron con pesadez… estaba por despertar. El Uchiha mayor se percato de ello, y sin pensarlo desistió de sus acciones, con prisa se corrió un poco para darle espacio.

El menor apretó las cejas con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por despertar de una pesadilla. Entreabrió esos profundos ojos azabaches. Él estaba demasiado débil como para notar aquel chakra familiar. Le dolía la cabeza, e instintivamente se llevó las manos a esa zona. Se frotó los cabellos. Mientras que su acompañante no perdía detalle de ninguna de sus acciones.

- ¿Qué…fue lo que paso?- lanzó la pregunta sin esperar a que nadie le contestara.

- Tuviste una pelea con Orochimaru y Konan. Aún sufres los estragos de la batalla. No deberías moverte- informó el mayor, él se levantó de la camilla.

Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo habitual, cualquiera que le conociera hubiera jurado que éstos se le escaparían de su cuerpo. ¿Era una ilusión? ¿Una pesadilla? Esa forma de locución, la manera en que pronuncio las palabras, se le hacían familiares… ¿Esa voz era de…?... No quería verlo… No ahora, en ese estado. En esa situación de indefensa.

- Sasu-chan parece que viste un fantasma- comentó al ver la expresión del rostro del menor- ¿Tienes miedo de mirarme?- preguntó divertido.

Parpadeó varias veces, pero aún estaba agotado como para hacer un esfuerzo. No obstante el odio que sentía por ese hombre que le habla sin culpa alguna, le hizo despertar por completo. Aquello no era un sueño. Era la realidad él estaba sentado en una camilla, y delante tenía al causante de la tragedia que sucediera tantos años atrás. La persona que cabo con su vida. El shinobi que destruyó su vida. El hermano que traicionó su confianza…

Clavó los ojos en aquella persona que tantos años atrás llamaba "Aniki". Observó que éste tenía una capa negra con nubes rojas, la misma que llevaba puesta el día que se dio "un paseo por Konoha" en busca Naruto. Las uñas pintadas de un color violeta. Sin duda le llevaba varios pies de altura. Y aunque ese manto le dificultará la vista, era seguro que su cuerpo fue perfectamente trabajado. Sus cabellos negros azabaches y largos, atados en una coleta. Su rostro sereno, como quien no debe nada. Las marcas que adornaban cada lado de sus pómulos. Y esos ojos que extrañamente no eran rojos… no tenían activado el sharingan… Sin duda alguna Uchiha Itachi era un hombre dotado de hermosura, apreciable a los ojos de cualquier persona. Pero Sasuke esta lejos de reparar en estos detalles, al menos no esa situación. Era la primera vez que se veían después del pequeño incidente cuando Itachi utilizó el Tsukuyomi contra su propio hermano mientras estaba en una misión con Kisame, en Konoha.

- ¡Oh¡ ¿No me vas a saludar?- preguntó con descaro- Un abrazo no estaría mal…- continuó con su discurso-… para adornar esta reunión familiar.

Pero Sasuke no quería oírle le molestaba tenerlo delante de él, que le dirigiera la palabra como si nada hubiera pasado en esos años. Que le platicara impunemente…

Los recuerdos afloraron en su mente. Los momentos que compartió con su hermano, las prácticas, las excusas que ponía, las muchas veces que le golpeaba la frente para excusarse, las sonrisas que sólo le brindaba a él, las noches en que dormía con su hermano, los baños que compartieron juntos, su amistad, el amor fraternal… todos esos gratos recuerdos fueron rotos con las últimas memorias que tenía de ese hombre que intentaba hablarle. La infancia que paso con ese joven, la forma en que masacro a su única familia… la manera en que lo marcó, para que nunca más volviera siquiera a pensar en confiar en las personas. Esos recuerdos que están marcados con sangre en su cabeza. Los cuerpos de sus padres que le acosaban en sus sueños. Todos sus familiares asesinados. La forma cruel en que le hizo participe de esa cruenta escena, en que destruyó su vida. Itachi Uchiha no merecía nada más que su odio… él se encargo de sepultar todo el amor que alguna vez albergó por su hermano en un lugar recóndito de su inconsciente.

Apretó los puños con una fuerza alimentada por odio más que de su chakra. Enfoco sus ojos en los de su hermano mayor, e intento regalarle una mirada de muerte. La mirada más tenebrosa que tenía, esa que estuvo creando sólo para su aniki.

- Bellos ojos Sasuke- una sonrisa irónica adornó sus labios.

- Tú…- habló por fin, con todo el odio que pudo reunir- ¡TU MALDITO ASESINO!

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, pequeño hermano…- sonrió con malicia.

- Tú no eres mi hermano. Mi hermano mayor murió el mismo día que murieron mis padres. No vuelvas a llamarme hermano. No somos familia, maldito asesino…- dijo con rabia.

-¿Qué? No me digas que todavía piensas en ellos.

- Si pienso o no en ellos es asunto mío.

- Sasuke, actúas como si tuvieras todo bajo control- en ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima-. Pero aún no estas preparado… _"Para saber cual es la verdadera razón por la que exterminé al clan"_

- ¿Qué no estoy preparado?- sus ojos comenzaron a adquirir un color sangre- Me pediste que te odiara y lo hice, aprendía a odiarte- recordó esas palabras que dijo su hermano _"Tonto hermano pequeño. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, detéstame y vive toda tu vida aborreciéndome"_ -¡Te odio!- gritó con hostilidad.

"_No puedes odiarme. No puedes hacerlo. Se que dentro tuyo están los recuerdos de nuestra infancia… cuando hacías cualquier cosa por complacerme, cuando dormías en mi habitación, las veces que me suplicabas con ojos vidriosos que te ayude con la práctica de shuriken… Los sentimientos no desaparecen, están presentes, en alguna parte de tu "baúl de los recuerdos". Encontraré la llave para hacerte recordar… Me querías, y volverás a quererme. Nosotros pasaremos del odio al amor, es hora de que nuestra relación dé un retroceso y volvamos a ser como antes… me tomaré un tiempo, lo sé._

_Puedes seguir gritándome que me odias, pero se que el Sasuke que amaba a su aniki, esta dentro de ti…"_

- Pues no parece. Te falta desearlo desde el fondo de tu ser- su voz mantenía la calma de siempre.

- ¡Te odio!...-volvió a recordar las palabras de su hermano_ "Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida! Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí"_ - Pero no pienso seguir el mismo camino que tú, se que no tengo el Mangekyō Sharingan, pero te venceré a mi manera… me vengaré…

- Deberías dejar de vivir del pasado, Sasuke- aconsejo manteniéndose impasible _"Me alegra que no hayas seguido mis pasos. No me gustaría que perdieras tu inocencia"_

- ¿Dejar de vivir del pasado?- bajo la vista y apretó tus puños. Y cuando volvió a mirar a su hermano algo había cambiado, sus ojos se veían más escarlatas que nunca-. El pasado es lo único que me mantiene con vida. La venganza es mi único objetivo. Mi existencia sólo se debe a la venganza… no hay un futuro para mí, no hay un pasado… sólo hay un presente en que cada día vivo con la idea de matarte.

"_¿Realmente esos ojos son de odio?, se ven más sombríos que antes" _pensó Itachi mientras analizaba los ojos de su hermano.

- Olvídate de ellos, Sasuke- y por primera vez habló desde el fondo de su corazón, le afectó escuchar las declaraciones de su otouto-. Sólo eran estorbo. Deberías agradecerme, querido hermano menor- caminó en el pequeño cuarto.

"_Sólo eran estorbo"_ esa frase hizo eco en cabeza "… _estorbo, estorbo, estorbo…" _retuvo las amargas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Bastardo- dijo sin pensar en sus acciones se levantó- ¿Quién crees que eres?- gritó tratando de mantenerse en pie- ¿Quién te dio el poder para decidir quien vive? ¿Piensas que la vida de las personas puede ser medida con tu criterio? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes manejar a las personas como marionetas? ¿Crees que todos son desechables sólo porque no están a tu altura? Tus razonamientos son absurdos, no puedes establecer parámetros del ninja perfecto. ¿Te has detenido a pensar que tú mismo puedes ser un "estorbo?- soltó con ímpetu.

El Uchiha mayor le dio la espalda, sonrió de forma socarrona, y luego desapareció ante los ojos del menor.

- ¿Qué…?- pestañeo varias veces. ¿Itachi huyó? ¿O es que todo había sido producto de su imaginación?

El peliazul le busco por todos los rincones, y entonces lo sintió… esa respiración en su nuca... esas manos que se deslizaban por su cintura… esos labios que se posaban en su oreja…

- No estas en condiciones para hablarme de esa forma tan ruda- hundió su nariz en los cabellos azulados-. Me parece que estar alejado de la civilización te volvió maleducado ¿No crees?- apretó más el agarre que tenía con el menor-. ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo?- su lengua acarició su lóbulo-. Hola tonto hermanito- le presionó aún más, como estimulándole a que le devuelva el saludo.

- Estás enfermo- se estaba estremeciéndose por esa cercanía. _¿Por qué actúa de esta forma tan llamativa? ¿Es que se está burlando de mi condición de inferioridad? ¿Está aprovechándose de que casi no puedo moverme? ¿Quiere humillarme?... No importa lo que sea, no le daré el gusto._

- Tal vez… pero, creo que no es nada sensato de tu parte desafiarme- arrastró las palabras-. No cuando tus "amigos" están en peligro- dijo con antipatía. Le disgustaba esos sujetos que estaban alrededor de su preciado otouto.

- ¿Amigos?

- Son tres, contando a ese- tomó el rostro de Sasuke y le movió hasta el punto en que se hallaba Juugo.

El menor se fijó en la persona que aludía Itachi. Su compañero estaba tirado en el piso, no parecía que respiraba.

- ¿Qué hiciste con él?- se apresuró a preguntar.

- Por el momento nada, sólo utilice un simple genjutsu. ¿Crees que me pase?- fingió un tono de inocencia-. Hay algo que quiero, que queremos. Por eso no le hice nada que sea irreversible. Quizás de esta forma logramos disuadirte.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano el peliazul intentó zafarse del agarre. Itachi decidió soltarse, sólo por el momento… quería ver cual sería la reacción del menor.

- TÚ MASACRASTE A NUESTRA FAMILIA… A TODOS ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE TE AYUDARÉ? NO ME DOBLEGARÉ ANTE TI. TE ODIO, TE ABORRESCO, TE DETESTO… ES MÁS, AHORA MISMO ACABARÉ CON TU VIDA…- trató de encontrar su espada, pero esta no estaba en el cuarto, en un desesperado intento de asesinarle activo el sharingan- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!...

Sasuke corrió dispuesto a producirle el mayor daño que pudiese a su hermano. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones, pero al menos haría el intento. En el proceso armo unos sellos para atacar a quien fuera el autor material de la masacre de su clan.

- Katon housenka no jutsu… (Técnica de fuego del fénix)- de la boca del vengador salieron pequeñas bolas de fuego en dirección a Itachi.

Sin embargo su rival le sobrepasa en fuerzas. Sin mucho esfuerzo el mayor esquivó la técnica, y nuevamente se posicionó detrás de su hermanito. Éste volvía a estremecerse por el contacto.

"_¿Qué es esta sensación? Hace tiempo que no sentía de esta manera… no, no, no… esto deben ser sólo temblores al sentirme impotente, porque no puedo hacer nada. Si eso debe ser. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio, Itachi…"_

- Sería conveniente que aceptarás los hechos. No estás en condiciones- remarcó deslizando sus manos por sus caderas- el porcentaje de tu victoria es de menos de un por ciento- sus labios casi besaban la oreja del menor- . Además en el hipotético caso de que lograrás vencerme, cosa que es imposible, tendrías que vértelas con mis camaradas que por cierto te superan en número y fuerzas ¿Cómo piensas salir ileso de esta?

- Cállate…

- Soy tu hermano mayor, no actúes como un malcriado- pudo sentir que el otro se estremeció por su cercanía- ¿Dime te incomoda que este tan cerca?- casi susurró.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- omitió la pregunta de su hermano.

- El Líder quiere hacerte una propuesta- aflojo un poco el agarre, para el alivio de Sasuke-. No aceptaremos un no como respuesta- le dio la vuelta para que pueda verle la cara.

El cuervo no se mostró para nada contento. Sus ojos parecían más escarlatas que antes. Por supuesto que no aceptaría.

- Mi objetivo es matarte, no ayudarte. Soy un vengador. No soy un traidor a mi familia- le remarcó con veneno en sus palabras.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke- repitió varias veces su nombre con deleite-. Sé que formaste una especie de grupo con estos incompetentes- señaló a Juugo-. A estas alturas mis colegas habrán vencido a tus preciados "amigos"- habló de forma peyorativa-. ¿Quieres que ellos mueran por tus decisiones erradas?

El aludido le fulminó con la mirada, y sin ocultar su odio cambio los ojos escarlatas por unos azabaches.

- Inteligente decisión, ahora vayamos al encuentro de ellos- le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante-. Lo más adecuado sería…- el menor le miró como preguntando ¿Qué?- Esto_. "Después de todo sólo yo tengo derecho a secuestrarte…"_

Le golpeó en la nuca, y no fue difícil hacerle volver al estado de inconciencia. Sasuke se desplomó lentamente, pero antes de que su cuerpo hiciera contacto con el piso, Itachi lo agarró por la cintura. Luego paso sus manos por esas delgadas piernas, y al estilo nupcial lo cargó en sus brazos.

- ¿Este pedófilo te hizo pasar hambre, Sasuke?- preguntó sin esperar que el durmiente le respondiera-. Estás muy liviano…- depositó un beso en la frente del menor-. ¿No es mejor así?…cuando estás dormido… pareces sumiso… te ves más inocente…

Itachi se encaminó al encuentro de sus compañeros.

Volviendo con Hidan y Deidara

- ¡Vaya diversión! ¿Eh?- Deidara jugaba con un poco de arcilla.

- Fue demasiado rápido- se mofó el religioso.

Delante de ellos estaban una jadeante kunoichi, y un adolorido Suigetsu. Aparentemente ambos sabían sido derrotados.

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

- Serán nuestro prisioneros- se ilusionó Hidan.

- Y si los dejamos así, y nos largamos- sugirió el rubio sin dejar entretenerse con la arcilla, que sería la gran obra de arte que destruiría ese nido de ratas.

- Díganme quienes son esos- Pein hizo su aparición.

- Por lo que pudimos averiguar son los subordinados de Sasuke- dijo con pereza Hidan- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ¿Los matamos?...

- No, serán de mayor utilidad como sirvientes- puntualizó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Sirvientes?- preguntó el artista.

- Necesitamos una cocinera, esta es una mujer ¿No?- le hecho una ojeada a la pelirroja, que le devolvía la mira con horror.

- ¿Sabrá cocinar?- el rubio escudriño a la mujer, como si con eso pudiera ver sus capacidades culinarias.

- Todas las mujeres saben cocinar- razonó el Líder- ella es una mujer por tanto sabe cocinar- aplicó un silogismo-. Es algo innato de las mujeres, nacen sabiendo cocinar- rió.

- El Líder tiene toda la razón, las mujeres nacen con el sartén en la mano- corroboró el religioso con entusiasmo.

(NA. ¡Par de machistas! Jajaja… quiero ver sus caras cuando descubran los "conocimientos de Karin en la cocina")

- ¿Y que me dices de ese?- Deidara apuntó al shinobi.

- Podría sernos de utilidad en el jardín o limpiando el armamento de Akatsuki- propuso el joven de los piercings-. Nos los llevaremos, son la garantía de que Sasuke se nos unirá, y cuando logremos convencerlo por completo de que sea parte de nuestra organización, pues nos desharemos de ellos.

- Uh bueno- suspiró el rubio- ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Encontraron a Sasuke?

- Sólo me encontré con Kisame y Zetsu, les informé de la actual situación- se detuvo, y luego agregó- confío en que Sasori e Itachi darán con nuestro nuevo camarada. Mejor salgamos de aquí, todo este lugar despide un hedor- salió de ese cuarto.

- Tú llevas a la kunoichi, y yo me encargó del niño agua- Deidara corrió a coger a Suigetsu antes de que su compañero ponga alguna objeción.

- Siempre me dejan la peor parte- se quejó, tomó la muñeca izquierda de la mujer y la arrastró hacia afuera como haría un crío con sus juguetes.

Con Kakuzu y Tobi

El zombi y el travieso Tobi cogieron todo objeto susceptible de valor pecuniario. Espadas de antiguos guerreros y libros secretos que de seguro cotizarían en el mercado negro. Entre joyas y otros objetos, finalmente dieron con la gallina de oro, hallaron la caja fuerte del sannin. El Zombi utilizó al máximo su "sexto" sentido para dar con esta.

- ¡Encontraste la caja fuerte de Orochimaru!- Tobi dio pequeños brincos de triunfo- Eres un genio.

- No es para tanto. ¡Fue demasiado fácil!- fingió modestia- EUREKA- metió la mano en la pequeña caja de seguridad- ¡Gracias Orochimaru! ¡Te aseguró que utilizaremos bien este dinero!...- metió el dinero en un saco con signos de dinero como haría un ladrón propio de los dibujos animados infantiles-… ¡Cuánto dinero forjó este hijo de puta! Hubiéramos sido unos excelentes compañeros, era una máquina de hacer riqueza… en fin. Ahora esto es todo mío- sus pupilas se desorbitaron.

- ¿Todo tuyo?- Tobi veía con malos ojos las palabras del tesorero.

- De Akatsuki, Tobi- rectificó con suma prisa-. Esta fortuna irá al patrimonio de Akatsuki- reiteró para que no le quedarán dudas.

- ¡Ah!… ¡Te ayudo!- se ofreció amablemente.

- No, mejor ve a buscar a tus "amigos"- siseó- Nuestra misión terminó. Hallamos el dinero lo pondré en la bolsa y listo. No hace falta que te quedes- prefería hacer esa tarea solo.

- Uf Deidara y Hidan no me extrañarán. Quiero quedarme contigo, sino el Líder se puede enojar por dejar el trabajo a medias- se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al estilo indio en el suelo.

- Como quieras- siguió con su labor.

Cuando el zombi terminó de saquear al difunto Orochimaru, sin siquiera pensar si éste poseía algún heredero que tendría derecho sobre esos bienes, se cargo en bolso en la espalda. Y sin culpa alguna, salió de esa sala junto a Tobi.

- Misión cumplida- musitó. Él llevaba las dos bolsas de su botín.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó el chico- deben pesar mucho- miró las dos bolsas que agarraba Kakuzu. Una de ellas tenía el dinero, la otra las joyas y demás cosas de valor.

- Esta pesado, deja que me encargue- dijo fingiendo gentileza el tesorero.

Emprendieron el camino sin cruzar ninguna palabra. Sin embargo, al doblar uno de las esquinas divisaron a un hombre con piel azul.

- Zetsu, Kisame- dijo el tesorero.

- ¡Les encontramos! ¡Ya les extrañaba!- agregó Tobi.

- Silencio, Tobi- exigió a su antiguo alumno- ¿Terminaron?

- Si…- Kakuzu tocó con las manos el saco lleno de dinero.

- Excelente. Nosotros también acábanos. Pero el Líder nos dio otra misión…

- Tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke- completo el tiburón.

- No es necesario que se molesten. El niño esta conmigo- habló una voz detrás de ese conglomerado de personas.

- Itachi...- el hombre pez viró para verle.

- Y Sasu-chan…- Tobi se acercó para tocar al peliazul, pero el moreno retrocedió para evitarlo.

Sus otros compañeros le miraron con incertidumbre. El Uchiha tenía en los brazos a su hermano menor. Lo sujetaba con cierta delicadeza, pero además de forma ¿posesiva?

- ¿Sasori?- el caníbal busca con la vista al compañero del Uchiha.

- Se entretuvo en un laboratorio. Él esta obsesionado con esas cosas- les dio la espalda-. Pein querrá vernos a todos. Vayan por Sasori y por un shinobi rubio que esta tendido en uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru- les mando.

- De acuerdo… - el caníbal emprendió la marcha-. Espera ¿Por qué le hacemos caso? No es nuestro Líder.

- Es el segundo al mando, además si no lo hacemos el Líder nos recriminará… quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes- la panza le rugió-. No comimos nada en toda la tarde…

- Es verdad…vayamos por esos dos, Kisame- dijo el caníbal- ustedes salgan. Deidara hará explotar esta madriguera.

- Apresúrense, estaremos afuera- el tesorero reanudo su caminata seguido por un entusiasta Tobi.

Fuera de la guarida de Orochimaru

El líder, Deidara, Hidan, Karin y Suigetsu habían salido hace varios minutos de la cueva. El rubio estaba dándole forma a la bomba que convertiría en ruinas la "casita del pedófilo".

- ¿Tardarán mucho?

- ¡Miren! ahí viene el psicópata de Itachi- señaló con un dedo- Parece que trae algo.

Karin y Suigetsu que habían recuperado algo de sus fuerzas miraron el punto que marcaba el hombre de cabellos ceniza. Un joven de cabellos negros se acercaba hacia ellos, cargaba a una persona en sus brazos. No podían saber que quien era, a pesar de que la luna les ayudaba en su visión….

- Es nuestro nuevo camarada- dijo Deidara.

Los compañeros de Sasuke fruncieron el ceño ¿Nuevo camarada? ¿A que se refería?...

- ¿Dónde está Sasori, Itachi?- preguntó el Líder en cuanto tuvo delante al moreno.

- Se distrajo en un laboratorio. A Sasori le agradan los cuerpos de las personas, creo que quería echar un vistazo- mintió- Por eso me encargué de todo. No hubo ningún problema.

- Lo trajiste. Esperaba que Sasori cumpliera con su labor- se lamentó-. Hiciste un excelente trabajo y sin ayuda, Itachi.

La pelirroja escuchó con interés la pequeña charla entre Pein e Itachi, luego clavó lo mirada en el muchacho.

- Es Sasuke-afirmó - ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está Juugo? ¿Quién rayos eres? Suelta a nuestro Sasuke- ordenó olvidando el hecho de que estaba en desventaja, tanto en número como en chakra.

_¿Nuestro? ¿Por qué habla de Sasuke como si le perteneciera? ¿Esta perra me esta gritando? ¿No sabe quién soy?_

- ¿Quién es esta mujer?- dijo con desprecio. _"¿Serán parte del grupo de mi otouto? Si, creo que este es un de los chakras, que sentí antes de ingresar a la cueva del sannin"_

- Al parecer es una "amiga" de Orochimaru, pertenece al grupo de tu hermanito- se apresuró a decir el rubio-. El Líder la designó como la cocinera de Akatsuki y el otro es nuestro nuevo jardinero, bueno eso si Zetsu esta de acuerdo- apuntó a Suigetsu. Clavó sus ojos celestes en el pequeño cuerpo que el Uchiha sostenía en sus brazos- ¿Es Sasuke?- se levantó dispuesto a verlo.

Itachi sostuvo con más firmeza ese cuerpo, no iba permitir que el rubio posara sus manos en su otouto. Lo había capturado para él.

- Déjame ver…- se acercó al moreno.

Pero antes de que Deidara logre su metido, aparecieron otros dos Akatsukis. Rápidamente el artista se centró en los recién llegados.

- Tobi, Kakuzu ¿Qué traen en la bolsa?- preguntó curioso.

- ¡Es el botín! ¡Botín! ¡Botín!- corrió hacia el rubio- ¡kakuzu encontró el dinero de Orochimaru! ¡Lo hubieras visto en acción!

- Era de esperarse, usa su otro sentido para hallar todo eso, robar es un pecado, Kakuzu- vio horrorizado la dos bolsas que traía el zombi.

- Si, pero bien que te alimentas con este "pecado"- le contradijo.

- ¡Cállate!- se molesto, sabía que el tesorero estaba en lo cierto- ¡Por fin se nos unen!- dijo divisando a los Akatsukis que faltaban.

En efecto, con pasos lentos se aproximaban dos personas.

- Son Zetsu y Kisame- observó el líder

Tres personas se acercaban a pasos normales, uno de ellos cargaba a una persona.

- Y también esta Sasori-danna.

En cuando todos estuvieron reunidos se alejaron lo más que pudieron de esa zona, que sería detonada por Deidara.

El shinobi de la arena no parecía feliz por lo acontecido _"¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Itachi? Te fuiste sin avisarme. ¿Lo tenías planeado? Esta misión teníamos que hacerla en pareja, lo sé me degrada la idea, pero eso no te da derecho a irte tú sólo por Sasu-chan… De alguna forma me cobraré esta. No puedes tomarme por idiota, esta batalla la ganaste. Saborea la victoria mientras puedas, porque la guerra fue declarada y aún faltan muchas batallas para decidir quien gana." _El escorpión vislumbró al niño que descansaba en los brazos de Itachi, pudo percibir que temblaba…

- Parece que tu hermanito esta tiritando- observó el pelirrojo-. Envuélvelo con esto- se estaba por sacar su capa pero una mano le detuvo.

- Lo cubriré con mi capa, Sasori- recostó a su hermano en una roca, y luego se quitó el manto. Lo envolvió con esa prenda-. Mucho mejor. Ahora no tendrás frío-le dijo en la oreja.

Todos se agruparon en círculo, dejaron a un costado a sus prisioneros. Itachi en ningún momento se separó de Sasuke, aún le mantenía en sus brazos.

- Tenemos el dinero, Tobi y Kakuzu bien hecho. Kisame y Zetsu me trajeron al resto de sus compañeros- siseó, cosa que molesto al titiritero- Hidan y Deidara consiguieron el personal domestico que nos faltaba, pensé que podrían arruinar la misión pero… me equivoque, los felicitó- se guardó para el final el elogio para sus subordinados favoritos-. Esperaba más de ti, Sasori- el aludido se mordió la lengua-. No fue nada prudente abandonar a tu pareja- le reprochó-. Itachi por algo eres mi mano derecha. Excelente labor- felicitó-. Ahora Deidara muéstranos el verdadero arte- dijo el Líder, era obvio que estaba disconforme con el desempeño de Sasori, y por eso no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para sugerirlo que lo que hacía no era arte.

- Será un placer…- abrió la palma de su mano y un sinfín de aves blancas volaron en dirección a esa guarida.

Esperaron unos momentos. Hubo un estruendo. Brillantes luces de colores… un infinito número de colores… verdadero arte.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Cómo quedo? ¿Pasable? ¿Aceptable? ¿Tonto?... Uff ¿Me quedo muy largo?... mmm, creo que era necesario… traté de acotar algunas cosas. La verdad es que me tarde un montón… es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Me preguntó si alguien leerá todo este capítulo...

De cualquier forma a lo que iba, como te darás cuenta este capítulo esta dedicado a ti, Leluto. Nunca había hecho una dedicatoria pero pensé que para todo hay una primera vez, además de que no tenía otra elección después de haber leído tus sugerencias. De alguna forma debía darte un reconocimiento. He de admitir que has adivinado lo que iba a hacer. Tenía pensado usar a Karin como criada/cocinera, así Itachi le a haría algo muy muy muy desagradable… ya sabrás lo que hará el Uchiha mayor como castigo a esa zorra. De seguro Pein también le dará un escarmiento ¡Se robó el anillo de Konan!

Pasemos a contestar:

**Reviews**

**black wolf-kot**

¿Tau-chan? Me gusta como suena dado que mi nick es muy largo ¡gracias por acortarlo! Vaya tenemos los mismos favoritismos, me alegra conocer más personas que les agrade el Uchihacest, eso me hace pensar que no estoy del todo loca. Jejeje. Bueno si, tengo una imagen de Itachi como una persona posesiva, algo sádico, y callado. Sasuke estará un poco más activo en los capítulos ulteriores, puesto que es el protagonista junto a Ita.

Y la zorra va a morir de eso no tengas dudas. Ya se me ocurrirá una forma original para matarla.

¿Y eso? Juugo tiene muchas admiradoras, y claro si salvo a nuestro Sasu-chan de la perversa zorra.

Hasta luego.

**Akane 01**

Ah lo siento, la verdad es que el capítulo anterior era necesario, bueno al menos eso creo, para mostrar a los demás personajes es decir a Karin, intentando abusar de Sasuke mientras estaba desmayado, y Juugo actuando como el buen guardaespaldas de Sasu.

¡Te aseguro que de aquí hasta el final habrá incesto! ¡Itachi no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como intentan sacarle a su hermanito!

¿Tarde un montón verdad? Es que estos días empezaron a lloverme las pruebas, no sabes como deseo que empiecen las vacaciones.

¡Otra admiradora de Juugo!, a este paso tendremos que formar un fan club para él. Jejeje.

Besos.

**Sayuki Uchiha**

Tienes toda la razón en adelante todo será un Itachi super activo intentado conquistar a Sasu-chan. Y Zetsu tendrá tiempo para ponerse más celoso, sobre todo ahora que Suigetsu esta a la carga por Kisame, digo por la espada shamada.

Si, Kakuzu no tuvo la culpa, fue Itachi. Jejeje.

Pues Sasuke tardará algún tiempo en caer en el amor con Itachi. El mayor tendrá que ingeniárselas para que su hermanito vuelva a confiar en él.

Nos vemos.

**The Hawk Eye**

¿Enserio el review era tuyo? Mmm… bueno no importa. Me alegra que te hagas un tiempo para leer mi fic.

Gracias por el cumplido, espero no haberte decepcionado en esta nueva entrega. Sasuke participo un poco más este capítulo, pero si bien despertó, Itachi se encargó de devolverlo al mundo de los sueños. De seguro en el próximo capítulo tendrá una presencia más activa, después de todo es el protagonista junto a Itachi.

Pues Karin no pierde ninguna oportunidad que se le presenta para desvirgar a Sasu, y Juugo como buen "protector" que es le salvo. Pronto Itachi le dará su merecido a esa zorra, y cuando la vea _in fraganti…_ uh no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

Hasta luego

**Leluto**

Espero que te haya sido de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo, ya que te lo dedique a vos. Enserio tus comentarios me ayudaron a seguir. La relación de Zetsu y Kisame avanzará más te lo aseguro, se nota que se preocupa por más que un amigo pero no quiere admitirlo, y más ahora que esta Suigetsu ¡Vamos que si Zetsu no sé pone de acuerdo con sus dos personalidades le volarán a su tiburoncito!

Pues Itachi no admitirá nunca que Sasu puede estar con alguien que no sea él. Porque según Itachi, Sasuke nació para él. Y mientras nuestro celoso Ita pueda evitarlo Sasu no se entretendrá con nadie que no sea él. Porque sino creo que correrá sangre jejeje.

Por cierto debo decir que me leíste la mente al sugerir que a la zorra la "agarren de criada/cocinera", es por ese motivo que estuve insistiendo en los anteriores capítulos con eso de la comida. Y obviamente pronto saldrá a la luz su poca experiencia, por no decir nula, en la cocina. Jejeje. Soy mala, detestó a Karin y te prometo que pasará los peores días de su vida en la guarida de Akatsuki. Ah y eso de que muera en una pelea entre Itachi y Sasori es una excelente idea, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Puede que la tomé en cuenta para los futuros capítulos. Uh parece que te agrada la idea de que Zetsu se almuerce a Karin. Creo que ese será su destino final, pero antes tengo pensado unas cosillas para ella. Zetsu tendrá que aguantarse las ganas.

Por último espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, es que tuve que pensar mucho para escribir esta parte que en mi opinión era la más conflictiva. Uff además que terminé escribiendo más de la cuenta.

Hasta luego.

**mitskuni uchiha**

Bueno he aquí la continuación. Uh lo sé, mi retraso no tiene nombre. Me había comprometido a actualizar cada dos semanas, pero estos días tuve muchas cosas en mi cabeza, todo es culpa de mis profes. Jejeje. De cualquier forma te garantizó que este fic no quedará inconcluso, y más si hay personas que deseen que continuara. No quiero formar parte del rebaño de "autores que no terminan sus fics".

Gracias por pasar.

Por último quiero pedirles que pasen a mi profile para constar la siguiente pregunta ¿Quieren que escriba un fic en que Sasu-chan quede encinta por la "culpa" de Ita? Es decir que Ita será el padre del niño. Jejeje. Esto del estado de gravidez se ocurrió porque, creo no equivocarme al decir lo siguiente, no hay ningún fic en español sobre este tema. Pensé que antes de escribir sobre ello, debería preguntarles a mis lectores si les agradaría la idea… Uh no sé quizás a alguien le desagrada la idea…

Las personitas que no tengan cuenta en fanfiction pueden contestar a esta pregunta en el review, los demás pueden hacerlo desde mi profile, en el encabezado del mismo está el "poll", tiene que pulsar en "Vote Now". La idea es llegar a por lo menos siete u ocho votos positivos, con pocos negativos, es decir menos de tres, para que de esta forma empiece con esa redacción o en su defecto incluir el mismo en alguno de mis fics.

De seguró el próximo capítulo escribiré más rápido, ya que será más corto que este.

Hasta luego.


	5. En la boca del lobo

Hola a todas las personitas que siguen ésta historia. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Seguimos con la continuación?

**TITULO:**

**El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki**

**PAREJA:**

Este fic es un Uchihacest. Es un ITA/SASU. También hay Saso/Sasu, Saso/Dei, Zetsu/Kisa o Kisa/Zetsu, eventualmente Sui/Kisa, Hidan/Sasu, Pein/Sasu

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto, y en consecuencia los personajes de este magnifico anime, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:**

Akatsuki decidió que Sasuke Uchiha se unirá a ellos. Pein quiere todo el poder de los Uchiha en su cuartel. Sasori tendría un interés por el hermano de Itachi. Mientras que Itachi quiere que Sasuke sea sólo suyo. Zetsu comienza a albergar sentimientos por el tiburón, pero es incapaz de comprender la razón de esto.

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

-…Ahora Deidara muéstranos el verdadero arte- dijo el Líder, era obvio que estaba disconforme con el desempeño de Sasori, y por eso no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para sugerir que lo que hacía no era arte.

- Será un placer…- abrió la palma de su mano y un sinfín de aves blancas volaron en dirección a esa guarida.

Esperaron unos momentos. Hubo un estruendo. Brillantes luces de colores… un infinito número de colores… verdadero arte.

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

**En la boca del lobo**

- Es arte- dijo Hidan sin siquiera pestañar.

- Bonitos colores, Deidara-sempai- a Tobi le agradaban las tonalidades que produjo la explosión.

- Esto vale oro- añadió Kakuzu-. ¿Cuánto te costo?

- Siempre preguntando por el precio de las cosas, nunca te fijas en el valor- se enfado el fanático.

- Iluminoso- dijo el aloe vera.

- Te superaste, Deidara- el hombre con branquias le dio su consentimiento.

- Sin duda, esto es arte- sentenció el Líder, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al titiritero.

- ¿Qué piensas, Sasori-danna?- preguntó el autor de dicha obra.

Pero el titiritero ni se molesto en observar la "obra" de su pupilo. Sentía que le hervía la sangre de tanto disgusto. Debía ser martes trece para que le haya salido "todo mal". Primero Itachi le engatusaba; él uso sus debilidades en su contra. Después el Líder le expresaba que lo decepcionó; y a continuación él mismo decía "Deidara muéstranos el verdadero arte". Si algo le falta para terminar la noche, era eso. Si. Que le dijeran que el rubio hacía "verdadero arte". ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Sólo un idiota/demente admitiría esta declaración como factible. No. No. No. Deidara nunca en su vida haría arte; porque él tenía un concepto distorsionado de "arte"… ¿Quién tomaría por cierta el dogma de que arte es algo efímero e instantáneo? Nadie con plena lucidez. Nadie con discernimiento. Nadie, con excepción de cierto rubio.

Por otro lado Itachi apenas admiró el espectáculo. Y es que no podía despegar sus ojos de su otouto. Al final lo tenía. Lo tenía en sus brazos. Tan frágil. Inocente. Tan pequeño. Sería suyo.

"_Al fin… mi querido hermanito. Al fin estamos juntos. ¿Lo ves?, no puedes escapar del destino. Desde el momento en que fuiste engendrado en el seno de Mikoto Uchiha… desde el momento en que tu vida comenzó… cuando las gametas se unieron, ya eras mío. Estaba escrito en el firmamento. Me perteneces Sasuke Uchiha" _

- Debes estar agotado- Hidan miraba al ojirrojos-. Si quieres puedo cargar a tu hermanito, Itachi- sugirió con una voz sensual. Se relamió los labios.

"_¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"_ Le salió un tic en la frente. ¿Ese pervertido quería "cargar" a su lindo otouto? No, no, y no. Ese privilegio era de él. De nadie más. Sólo Itachi podía tocarlo.

El moreno le miró sin cambiar su semblante. Pero el sharingan de tres aspas apareció.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Pásamelo- ordenó, acomodo su guadaña en su espalda.

- No pienso dártelo-, presionó aún más a Sasuke contra su pecho.

- Sólo trato de ayudar- utilizó un tono de honradez-. Tú, nunca te preocupaste por el niño.

"_¿Qué nunca me preocupe por Sasu-chan? ¡Imbécil! Todo lo que hice fue por su bienestar. Soy su hermano mayor. Estás muy lejos de saber lo que haría por estar con mi hermanito"_

- Es mi responsabilidad ahora- le remarcó Itachi.

- ¡Oh! Bueno permíteme sacarte ese peso de encima- enfocó los ojos en el pequeño cuerpo, aunque la capa con nubes le impedía verle-. En verdad, sé que este niño era una carga para ti… para mi no es una carga, Itachi. Dámelo.

- No, vuelvas a repetir eso…- un aura comenzó a rodearlo.

"_Mi otouto nunca ha sido una carga. Él es la razón de mi existencia. No permitiré que pongas una de tus indignas manos en él"_

Ante la propagación de chakra, los otros Akatsuki se fijaron en ellos. Y antes de que comience una pelea por el peliazul, Pein actuó como mediador.

- Regresemos a nuestro cuartel. Todos necesitamos descansar- se interpuso entre ambos shinobis-. Arreglaremos todos nuestros asuntos allí. Este no es el lugar para comenzar disputas.

El Uchiha mayor redujo su "estado de peligrosidad", pero en su boca se forma una sonrisa malvada.

- Hidan está ileso. Da la impresión de que desea ser de utilidad- puntualizó el pelinegro-. Sería provechoso que cargue a ésta- le dio una mirada de desprecio a Karin. _"Sé quieres cargar a alguien, que sea a ella"._

- Bien pensado, Itachi- aprobó el Líder- Hidan ayuda a nuestra cocinera. Deidara lleva al otro- punteó a Suigetsu-. Zetsu traslada al shinobi que trajiste. Regresemos.

Sin más todos se trasportaron a la guarida principal.

- ¡Oh! ¡Casita! ¡Casita! ¡Casita!- Tobi dio brincos.

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki, con excepción de Itachi y el Líder, se tiraron en los sillones del living. Habían hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Se sentían fatigados y hambrientos, por falta de cocinero no comieron ni un bocado desde hace varias horas. Sin embargo salieron airosos de la misión. No por nada eran los shinobis más temibles en las diferentes aldeas.

El reloj de péndulo marcaba las cuatro y once de la madrugada. Pein contempló por un momento las agujas del mismo. Luego se acomodo en un sillón individual.

- Como dije anteriormente. Salvo "excepciones", todos hicieron una destacada actuación. Es en esta situación cuando me convenzo de que están a la altura de esta organización- habló con solemnidad-. Todos pueden descansar.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Sasuke?- preguntó el aloe vera.

- Puede dormir en mi habitación- se ofreció Hidan.

- Estaría más cómodo en mi recámara- afirmó Sasori.

- ¿Por qué en tu cuarto?- le espetó el hermano de Sasuke.

- No está del todo curado- el titiritero le dio un vistazo al niño, pero la capa en que estaba envuelta le impedía realizar un análisis clínico detallado-. Una de mis especialidades es la medicina. Estoy calificado para atender a Sasu-chan.

- ¿Desde cuando le dices así a mi otouto?- la mirada de Itachi no era nada agradable.

- Desde hace tiempo…- dijo con serenidad.

- No lo conoces como para tomarte esa confianza.

- Claro que lo conozco.

- El hecho de que estés al tanto de su nombre, no te acredita para llamarlo como si fueran amigos.

- Es verdad, conocer su nombre no me da derecho. Sin embargo sé muchas cosas de Sasuke que tú desconoces- Sasori no se incomodo.

- ¿En serio?- inquirió escéptico-. No lo creo. Es inverosímil que exista una persona diferente de mí, que conozca cada una de las facetas de mi otouto.

- No estés tan seguro, Itachi.

- ¡Cálmense!- intervino el pelirrojo con piercings-. Necesitan descansar. La falta de comida esta provocando estos pleitos.

- Si, el único que está tranquilo es ese- con un dedo, Tobi marcó al zombi-. Ese infeliz se devoró mi fruta.

Itachi curvó los labios eso no era del todo cierto, él se había comido la manzana de Tobi momentos atrás.

- ¡Cierren la boca! Todos se irán a sus respectivas habitaciones…- parecía un padre castigando a sus hijos.

- Disculpé, Líder- interrumpió el caníbal- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- señaló a los tres rehenes, que estaban tirados en un rincón.

- Veamos… Kisame dormirás con el niño de la espada. Zetsu lleva a tu habitación al otro shinobi. Y Deidara estarás con la cocinera…

- Pero Líder…- empezó a quejarse el rubio-. Prefiero compartir el cuarto con Sasori…

- No.

- ¿Por qué no mejor los dejamos en el calabozo?- preguntó el aloe vera, le disgustaba que Kisame vaya a compartir un cuarto con ese "niño agua".

- Estarán mejor vigilados, si tienen la vista permanente sobre ellos- argumentó el shinobi de la lluvia-. No se rebatirá el tema. Siguiendo con el lugar en que dormirá Sasuke, Itachi- Clavó sus ojos en el Uchiha mayor- Tu hermanito…

- Estará en mi cuarto, es amplio y muy ordenado- siseó no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negación. Su hermano tenía que "dormir" con él.

- Debido a su relación por…

- Le traje a Sasuke, supongo que él esta bajo mi cuidado, Líder- argumentó, estaba decidido a que su otouto compartiría la misma cama si o si con él.

Nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar. El comportamiento del ojirrojos no concordaba con él.

- De acuerdo- dijo Pein pero su voz no decía lo mismo, parecía disgustado.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que Sasu-chan estaría más cómodo en mi cuarto!…, lo convertiría en un seguidor de Jashin-sama.

- Ni pensarlo, mi otouto no cree en esas cosas. Los Uchiha no profesamos majaderías. Además nos agrada estar con nuestros equivalentes, es decir los genios- dijo de forma hiriente.

- ¿Eh?- analizó las palabras del prodigio-. ¿Quieres decir que soy un tonto?

- Tú lo dijiste- se burló.

- Sasuke no puede estar con Itachi, porque Sasuke lo quiere matar, Líder- arguyó el pelirrojo-. Las cosas entre ustedes están muy tensas como para que compartan una habitación…- ahora observó al moreno sonriendo cínicamente.

Los otros Akatsuki miraban de reojo a los cuatro que se peleaban por Sasuke… ¿Acaso estaban discutiendo por tener en la "cama" al Uchiha menor?

- Por eso mismo. En cuanto despierte mi hermanito me buscará… y es mejor que me vea, así ustedes no sufren sus ataques de violencia. No estará feliz cuando vea que está en nuestra guarida.

(NA: ¡Eres tan bueno Ita!... Te vas a sacrificar por el resto de tus "amigos")

Kisame levantó una ceja ¿Era Uchiha Itachi la persona que estaba delante de él? ¿Desde cuando su compañero participaba en las peleas verbales? ¡Esto era una anomalía!… el asesino del clan Uchiha habló todo lo que se guardo durante años… Y además parecía… parecía… ¿Empecinado por quedarse con Sasuke?

- Itachi tu hermano estará bajo tu cuidado, y compartirán la habitación- dijo Pein con tono inexpresivo-. Por el momento.

Lo último que dijo el Líder les llamó la atención a la mayoría. El pelinegro redujo los ojos… _"¿Qué pasa con Pein?... él no estará… más vale que no, suficiente tengo con las insinuaciones de la muñequita y el fanático."_

- De cualquier forma, estoy facultado por sobre los demás, para darle una atención más debida a Sasuke…-. El escorpión aún no se daría por vencido.

- ¡No!- Itachi fue cortante con sus palabras, de ninguna manera permitiría que Sasori pusiera una mano sobre el cuerpo de su sagrado hermanito.

- ¿Eh?, Itachi ¿No crees que estás siendo algo egoísta con tu hermano?- se aventuró a sugerir el tiburón-. Tú mismo sabes que necesita de un cuidado…

- De eso me ocuparé, ninguno de ustedes puede inmiscuirse- insistió intensificando el color de sus ojos.

- Pero lo adecuado sería que alguien más…- "profesional" pensó el ex espadachín-. Eh…, alguien más experto en el área se ocupe de…

- ¿Estás insinuando que no estoy debidamente capacitado?- activo el Mangekyou sharingan.

- No, no, no ¿Cómo crees?- dijo abruptamente, temiendo por su vida.

- Entonces cierra esa enorme boca, si no quieres lamentarlo- le dedicó una mirada siniestra.

Juugo y Suigetsu, que estaban despiertos, escuchaban sorprendidos las disputas entre los Akatsuki. ¿Era su imaginación o algunos de esos delincuentes querían algo con Sasuke? Y cuando decían algo no se referían precisamente a un combate para medir el talento del Uchiha menor, no. Lo más extraordinario de todo era la manera en que se expresaba el moreno que se negaba a separarse del líder de Hebi.

La kunoichi acaba de despertar de su conmoción. Sin pensarlo se centró en las personas que estaban en el centro de la sala. Al parecer discutían sobre algo, pero la mujer no sabía el motivo de aquello.

- ¿Quién es ese idiota?- peguntó con antipatía Karin, no le agrada ver a ese joven con Sasuke en brazos. ¡En ningún momento lo saltó! ¡Como deseaba que el peliazul se despertará para que lo golpeara por tal osadía!

- ¿Eres estúpida o que Karin?- Suigetsu se frotaba la cabeza, aún le dolía los golpes que le propinó Hidan-. ¿No se te hace familiar?

- ¡Ah! No- reconoció- ¿Tú sabes el nombre de ese tipo?

El pupilo de Zabuza no tomó en cuenta la pregunta de su compañera, y buscó con rapidez a Kisame, ¡Que oportunidad perfecta! Y si había escuchado bien, él estaría en el mismo cuarto que el tiburón, y eso significaba sólo una cosa… ¡Estaría cerca de la espada!

- Suigetsu- lo zarandeó un poco-. ¿Cómo se llama ese tipo que tiene a Sasukito?

- Sería sensato que comenzarás a respetarme- el moreno se materializó ante una asustada pelirroja. Pensó _"¿Sasukito? ¡Como se atreve!"_-. No, mejor sería que me temieras… -la fulminó con la mirada-. Que lamentes escuchar el nombre Uchiha Itachi.

- Tú… t-uuu… e-res...- tartamudeó.

- Soy el hermano de Sasuke- "_Pero dentro de poco él será más que mi hermano"_

- Entonces… ¿e-res… el… asesino?- la kunoichi sentía pavor.

- No me figuraba que fuera tan célebre, incluso en las mancebías- dijo con eufemismo,_ "¡¿Mi otouto estaba delirando cuando decidió reclutar a ésta en su grupo de incompetentes?!"_

Los tres integrantes de Hebi contuvieran la respiración. Querían salvar al vengador, pero en esa situación, de nada serviría un intento épico. Estaban en la guarida de Akatsuki, con los más temibles shinobis, evidentemente se hallaban en desventaja.

- ¡No me importa si eres familiar o no de Sasuke!- recuperó la cordura, ella no permitiría que ese hombre maltratará al peliazul- ¡Suéltalo ahora…!

- Veo que aún en estos tiempos se producen en masa, los insensatos que se atreven a desafiar a los Uchihas. Hidan no es el único idiota…

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir, maldito?- se exasperó el religioso, él había escuchado la ofensa.

El moreno pasó por alto los dichos de su compañero, estaba por enseñarle a la pelirroja como respetar a un Uchiha…

- ¡Itachi!- el Líder captó sus intenciones.

El usuario del sharingan giro sobre sus hombros, con la mirada hizo una pregunta muda "¿Por qué no?"

- Por si lo olvidaste el deceso de Konan nos obliga a que ésta…- se refería a Karin-… Ocupe del puesto de cocinera de nuestra organización. Además de que es una conocida de Sasuke, por lo cual no sería conveniente darle muerte.

La kunoichi tembló ¿De verdad Itachi la iba a matar?

Luego Pein agregó:

- Claro, mientras nos sea de utilidad no le haremos nada…

Si antes Karin se sacudió, ahora ni siquiera respiro.

- Me alegra que lo hayas entendido- dijo el Líder.

Itachi les había dado la espalda a esos insectos. Se encauzó hacia el medio de la sala.

"_Inhala… exhala… todo el aire que tus pulmones te permitan. Esta vez corres con suerte. No tientes tu destino. Pero sobre todo no te aventures a interponerte en mis planes. Sasuke es mío" _

- Todos a descansar, son las cinco de la mañana. Les doy el privilegio de dormir hasta las doce del mediodía- hecho una mirada furtiva hacia Itachi-. Deidara, Zetsu y Kisame, pueden proceder a llevarse a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Los tres caminaron hacia los prisioneros, cada uno jaló del brazo al que estaba bajo su cuidado.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!- el rubio arrastró a la cocinera a su cuarto.

- Espera, Deidara- pidió el joven con piercings, el ojiazul se detuvo-. Como sabrás, esta chica es tu responsabilidad, por ende también las obligaciones que tiene- ante la cara de confusión del artista, explicó-. Ella tiene que ir a comprar las provisiones para la cocina, y otras cosas de limpieza. No debe ir sola. Por eso a las siete de la mañana ambos irán a proveerse de estos productos...

El rubio iba a protestar, Pein percibió la poca voluntad para ayudar, y antes de escuchar quejas añadió:

- A menos que quieres volverte vegetariano- dijo aludiendo al hecho de que lo único que habría para comer serían las plantas que cultivaba el caníbal.

- Bien- dijo sin ocultar su disgusto.

El artista arrastró a la zorra, a zancadas se esfumó por los pasillos. Los otros dos le imitaron, llevándose a sus prisioneros. Suigetsu en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, miraba la espada que reposaba en la espalda del tiburón.

- Me haré cargo de mi hermano- sin perder tiempo se dirigió a su cuarto.

Sasori y Hidan observaron a los Uchiha marcharse.

- ¡Maldita sea! El bastardo de Itachi no me permitió verle la cara a ese niño- se lamentó. ¡Cuánto deseaba reparar en los cambios que había sufrido desde su niñez! Y es que el fanático conocía al peliazul por unas fotos que Itachi conservaba en su cuarto.

**Flash back**

Hidan recorría los pasillos de las instalaciones de Akatsuki. Entonces vio la puerta abierta del cuarto de Itachi, una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Desde que se unió al grupo, tuvo una curiosidad por Itachi. Éste era una persona muy reservada, apenas conocía su voz, incluso era más serio que Kakuzu. Así que sin pensarlo, el peliplateado a hurtadillas ingresó al cuarto. Con ojo de águila examinó cada objeto que había allí. Intento grabar cada minúsculo detalle. Nunca más se le presentaría una oportunidad como esa. Fue entonces que se percato de unas imágenes qué descansaban sobre la cama. Al parecer Itachi se olvido de guardarlas al salir. No dudó en cogerlas.

- ¿Éste es Itachi?- se preguntó al tomar la primera foto- No, no puede ser él… el cabello de éste niño tiene tonadas azuladas… Además su rostro es adorable.

La imagen mostraba a un niño de unos seis años durmiendo plácidamente en un cuarto. Sus cabellos azules se esparcían sobre la almohada.

- Es muy lindo…

Paso a la segunda foto era el mismo infante pero esta vez descansaba en las hierbas, con las flores cayendo sobre la blancura de su rostro. Sus pómulos estaban marcados por un leve sonrojo. Pero al igual que la primera, en ésta mantenía los párpados cerrados. El viento pareció llevar sus cabellos al compás, cuando la foto fue tomada.

El religioso se detuvo a analizar cada pormenor del niño, ya casi conocía todo de él, menos el color de sus ojos. ¿Acaso era ciego? No, seguro que no... quería verlo, el tono de sus orbes. Paso a otra en la que el infante usaba un kimono rojo estampado con flores, y por fin pudo ver sus profundos ojos, de un color azabache que lo hipnotizó.

Con cada imagen que veía, Hidan parecía más entusiasmado con ese "modelito", ya esta sentía deseos de conocerlo. Su sonrisa se fue ampliando. Nunca antes se regocijo por otra cosa que no fuera los rituales de su religión. Definitivamente el bebé de las fotos era un precioso ángel… únicamente algo falta para sentirse plenamente satisfecho… su nombre.

Continuó husmeando hasta llegar a la última imagen, en ella estaba el mismo pequeño, pero esta vez junto a él había otra persona, un adolescente que extrañamente se le hacía familiar… ese pelo negro, la piel un poco más oscura en comparación con el peliazul. El cabello que llevaba recogido, las marcas de su rostro…, estaba seguro de conocer a esa persona.

- Se que he visto a este chico en algún lugar… pero ¿Dónde?- se llevó una mano a la cabeza para frotarse la sien.

Al rato desistió, y le dio la vuelta a la foto como anteriormente había hecho con las demás. Tenía la vaga esperanza de conseguir algún dato del niño. Además de la palabra "otouto" que tenían las otras imágenes.

- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Sasuke?... -leyó la letra en cursiva de una persona- ¿Ese es su nombre?... espera hay más "Anata…"

- Hidan…

No había terminado de leer. Pero esa voz bastaba para acabar con su ensimismamiento. Las fotos se le escaparon de las manos…

- ¿Qué ocultas?- con sólo hablar podía matar a cualquiera. Se notaba que no era feliz al ver que alguien se atrevió a entrometerse en su espacio.

Lentamente giró su rostro para ver delante a Itachi Uchiha. A pesar de que su semblante imperturbable se reflejaba en su faz, Hidan estaba convencido que por dentro la sangre Uchiha era un alicante para romper esa máscara.

- Algunos apreciamos la soledad- declaró mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Uh bueno- intentó esquivar esa mirada.

El shinobi de Konoha le hecho un vistazo rápido a su alcoba, más precisamente a su lecho, en donde había dejado las fotos de su ototo. Imperceptiblemente movió las cejas, bajo la vista a la alfombra… allí estaban ¿Ese idiota se atrevió a contemplar sus recuerdos?... Dio unos pasos, sin hacer caso de Hidan, las levanto del piso.

_¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Debe estar furioso! ¡Ayúdame, Jashin! _

Al parecer las plegarias del religioso fueron escuchadas, porque el ojiazul vino en su rescate.

- ¡Hidan! ¡Con que aquí estabas! ¡El líder quiere verte!- se asomó por la puerta.

Aquella voz. Su salvación. Hidan estaba feliz de ver a Deidara.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! sí, vamos, vamos. Adiós Itachi- sin pensarlo dos veces, prácticamente salió corriendo antes de que pusieran a prueba su inmortalidad.

- Otouto…- suspiró.

Mentalmente leyó la frase que Hidan no pudo ojear:

"_Anata wa istumademo aishiteimasu"_ (Te amaré siempre)

Cuando el fanático estuvo a una considerable distancia del "infierno", se paro en secó.

- Es él… el adolescente de la foto es… Itachi… y el niño es Sasuke Uchiha, su hermano.

(NA: ¡Hasta que te diste cuenta, Hidan!)

- Es lindo…, no es extremadamente perfecto…

**End flash back **

_¿Hidan está interesado en Sasu-chan?..._ El pelirrojo observó los gestos del religioso, como si con ésta acción pudiera revelar ese interrogante.

-Supongo que debemos descansar, Sasori- bostezó.

El pelirrojo prefirió ignorarlo. Y sin hacer ruido se alejo, dejando a Hidan solo.

- Todos se fueron a dormir- afirmó, el inmortal lanzó un resoplido- No importa. Más rato podré conocer la voz de Sasuke. No se va a mover. No ira a ningún lado.

En el cuarto de Deidara

El shinobi de la roca se hecho en la cama. Se acomodo a un costado.

- Tú dormirás del otro lado- sentenció.

Karin se espanto, no quería dormir con el enemigo. Se quedó estática en el centro.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver que la mujer no mostraba signos vitales-. Dentro de dos horas tenemos que ir a pasear- le recordó.

- No quiero dormir en la misma cama- soltó.

- Eres una prisionera, así que nosotros decidimos donde duermes- le espetó-. No pongas esa cara que a mi no me agrada la idea- vio que la chica le lanzó una mirada de asco-. Además no eres mi tipo- _"A pesar de que el color de tus cabellos son casi del mismo color que Sasori"_

La joven de mala gana se recostó al lado opuesto de Deidara. Lo mejor era pensar en otra cosa. Ya tendría tiempo de cobrarse alguna venganza contra ellos.

En la habitación de Kisame

Ambos shinobis estaban acostados, se escuchaban débiles ronquidos. Más ninguno de ellos se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, al contrario estaban al tanto de la respiración del otro.

- No estás durmiendo- declaró Suigetsu.

- No puedo dormir tranquilamente. No mientras deba tener un ojo constante sobre ti- puntualizó.

- De acuerdo. Igual esto es mejor que estar con Karin- _"Porque aquí está mi espada"_

_-_ Veo que no te molestas en ocultar tu enemistad con ella.

- Eres muy perspicaz- ironizó.

- Raro grupo que formaron- comentó el tiburón-. Se llevan de maravillas- lanzó una carcajada.

- Si, diría que nos llevamos tan bien como ustedes- satirizó, recordó la discusión que se produjo en la sala.

El hombre con branquias lo miró directo a los ojos, y dijo:

- Empiezas a agradarme.

- Lo mismo digo- _"Más me agrada esa espada"._

En la recámara de Zetsu

El silencio reinaba en esas cuatro paredes. Ninguno dijo una palabra. Apenas entraron se examinaron con cuidado. No tenían confianza del otro. Sin embargo ellos tenían algo en común… sus dos personalidades. Una buena la otra mala. Aunque el caníbal convivía con las dos simultáneamente, y Juugo sufría una trasformación al estilo Mr. Hyde.

- Dormiremos aquí- dijo Zetsu con una voz tenebrosa.

El guardián del Uchiha no dijo nada, temía sufrir un cambio. Nadie le podía ayudar con su problema salvo Sasuke.

- Este es mi lugar- señaló el lado izquierdo de la cama de dos plazas-. Descansa- habló serenamente. Esto sorprendió a Juugo. Esa voz era diferente de la anterior.

- ¿Tienes dos caras?

- Soy las dos caras de la misma moneda- respondió con un tono sombrío.

- Somos iguales…

- ¿A qué te refieres?- continuó usando su lado maligno.

- También tengo un problema con mi personalidad- reconoció.

- ¿Problema?

- Es por el sello…- se limitó a contestar.

- Orochimaru te puso la marca…

- No, yo soy la "madre" de ese germen. Él me uso para manipular esta maldición a su antojo.

- Ya me decía que él solo no era lo suficientemente hábil de lograr esa técnica, para marcar a sus subordinados- esta vez fue su faceta benigna la que habló-. Creo que podremos llevarnos bien…

- Eso parece- _"Aunque preferiría estar con Sasuke-sama, sólo el puede controlar mis alteraciones" _

Sin más ambos se acostaron, y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

En la habitación de Itachi

En cuanto se alejó de sus compañeros una sonrisa de triunfo enmarcó sus facciones. Ese estado de ánimo lo acompaño a su habitación. Es más si no fuera porque temía despertar a su precioso ototo, hubiera dado brincos de victoria. Aunque este comportamiento no concordaba con su porte estoico. Así que muy a su manera exteriorizó sus emociones. Le encantaba tener en sus brazos a su niño. Y si, en ningún momento se aparto de él.

Como había dicho anteriormente, Sasuke estaba muy liviano. Extraño ¿No? Le daba la impresión de que en lugar de un joven adonis, lo que adormilaba en su pecho era una bella doncella.

En fin, todo había sido preparado. Su cama era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a dos personas… Y obviamente ese joven de cabellos azulinos continuaría su letargo junto a él. Y en futuras noches ese cuerpo gritaría su nombre. Haría suyo aquel cuerpo y alma.

Con suma delicadeza acomodo a su ángel. No se cansaba de admirar cada insignificante pormenor de su anatomía. Amaba absolutamente todo lo que sabía a Sasuke, no había nada que le desagradará de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Itachi se deslizaron como un movimiento automatizado por esa faz pulcra. Y por primera vez, después de muchos años vedado de ese toque, sintió que su alma se sacudió. Era vida. Un sentimiento cuestionable a los ojos de sus progenitores. Pero a Itachi poco le importaba si ellos se estuvieran revolcando en su tumba por "tocar" como un amante a su hermano. No, él vivió bajo sus reglas tiempo atrás. Censuró sus verdaderas sobreexcites, mantuvo en secreto el profundo amor. Pero no por ellos, sino por Sasuke.

Pasaron varios minutos, tal vez horas. Sin embargo Itachi no se movió. Permaneció sentado a un costado de la cama. Sin duda en su lecho reposaba el ser más grácil, con una exuberante belleza nunca antes vista. Hermosura perenne, el mundo sería incapaz de crear otra persona a su semejanza. Sólo había un Sasuke. Desde el momento en que aquellos ojos conocieron el mundo exterior, estaba destinado a ser la única "cosa", que le mantenía cuerdo. Un Sasuke que sólo pertenecía a Itachi.

Los párpados del moreno, declinaron un poco. Descendió a la altura de su hermano. Junto ambas manos en el pecho del menor, de su cuerpo emanaba chakra. Para él no era nada difícil esa técnica. Aprendió el arte de la medicina ninja, simplemente usando su sharingan. Al finalizar dicha curación, se dedicó a contemplar los resultados. Perfecto. Como siempre. Uchiha Itachi era un genio en cualquier materia.

Con un lienzo limpió el rostro de su otouto. Luego procedió a sacarle el calzado. Cuando hubo finalizado con esto, se quedo tieso en medio de la sala. Sus permanentes ojos carmesíes resplandecieron, pero con ira… no le agrada las ropas que vestía su Sasuke. Aquello no era digno para un adonis.

- Sasu-chan no puedes usar estas cosas. Orochimaru tenía un pésimo gusto de la moda. Pero no te preocupes, Sasu-chan. Tu amable hermano mayor buscará algo decente para ti…- acarició su mejilla.

Por el toque el pequeño se conmovió, unas hebras cayeron para tapar parte de su angelical rostro.

Y ante los constantes movimientos de su hermanito, la forma en que se encogió, se sacó los calzados para recostarse a su lado.

- Es sólo una pesadilla, otouto- dijo con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

Pesadilla de Sasuke

El peliazul se encontraba sentado en una roca. Tenía la vista en el firmamento. Esperaba las palabras de aprobación de Orochimaru. Le disgustaba tenerlo cerca, por lo que no veía la hora de que el sannin le dijera la misma frase siempre:

- Después de todo eres un genio, estoy orgulloso de tenerte como mi discípulo.

Y luego de esto que agregará lo siguiente:

- Si quieres puedes pasar por mi cuarto en la noche, sabes. Para aprender otra técnicas…

Una clara insinuación.

La serpiente se transporto enfrente del shinobi de Konoha. Sujeto su rostro con sus afiladas manos.

- Eres bueno, un perfecto shinobi… Pero creo que este casto cuerpo…- la diestra se deslizó por las caderas del Uchiha-… sería más provechoso para otras cosas.

Sasuke entendió la sugerencia del sannin, e intentó empujarlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo, era como si le faltaran las fuerzas.

- El entrenamiento terminó. Quiero ir a descansar- expresó con seguridad, sin mostrar el miedo al verse impotente.

- Ah Sasuke, siempre quise esto… No sabes como me encantas- su mano comenzó a bajar la sus ropas-. Desde que nos conocimos no deje pensar en tocarte, en acariarte… me excitas… eres tan caliente…

- ¡Quita tus desagradables manos de mí!

- No, no. Tienes que aprender a respetar a tu maestro.

Dos serpientes invocadas por Orochimaru, se enroscaron en las muñecas del peliazul, quien forcejeo para librarse.

- Es inútil. Ahora podré marcarte a mi antojo…

- No, aléjate…

Aquello era inverosímil, su chakra disminuía sin que pudiera evitarlo. El rostro de Sasuke se puso lívido. Y una lágrima surgió de sus bellos e inocentes ojos. Y aterrorizado por lo que sucedería, gimió:

- Aniki… Itachi…

El sannin rió con burla. Y el peliazul apretó sus ojos, no quería ver a ese hombre. Pero entonces, en medio de una inconmensurable angustia…

- ¿No lo oíste? ¡Quita tus sucias e indignas manos de mi inocente hermanito!- exigió una voz cargada de cólera.

- I…Itachi…- tartamudeó el pedófilo.

- Bastardo, saca tus asquerosas garras de mi otouto- le tomó del brazo.

Con una fuerza sobrenatural separó la cabeza del cuerpo del sannin. La sangre cubrió el suelo. Luego el moreno se acercó a su peliazul. Tomó las dos serpientes que se enredaron en las muñecas del niño, y las hizo desparecer con un katon goukakyuu no jutsu.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- sonrió débilmente.

- Viniste ¿Por mí?- preguntó con un quejido.

- Sólo por ti- con las manos secó sus lágrimas-. Siempre te protegeré…

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, hermanito- dijo, mientras lo abrazaba.

Fin del sueño de Sasuke

El peliazul buscó subconscientemente el cálido cuerpo de su hermano. Itachi no dudó en abrazarlo…

- Sólo es una pesadilla- repitió-. Estoy a tu lado, Sasuke.

Ambos hermanos durmieron apaciblemente.

En el cuarto de Tobi

- No puedo dormir-murmuraba entre sueños-. No Kakuzu, no me robes. No toques mis cositas ¿Cómo que son tuyas?-lloriqueó- Es mío, basta… Nooooooooooooo- tiró de las mantas, aún jadeaba.

Aquello sólo había sido un sueño. Miró el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana. E inmediamante se le iluminó la cara

- ¡Deidara-sempai tiene que ir de compras con esa chica! Voy a ir con ellos, si- saltó de la cama y se puso sus ropas, las cuáles estaban esparcidas en el piso- ¡Listo! ¡Quiero ir con ellos!...- a troté se fue al cuarto del rubio, sin arreglar su cama.

Prácticamente hecho abajo la puerta. Y sin pensarlo, saltó sobre la cama en que descansaban dos personas.

- ¡Buenos días! Deidara-sempai- saludó.

Los dos ninjas se acomodaron en la cama. Aún estaban cansados. Era indudable que Tobi era un impertinente.

- Bonitas horas para molestar…- todavía estaba adormilado- ¡¿Tienes idea de que hora es?!- el ojiazul intento empujarlo.

- ¡Claro! Son las siete. Hora de ir a comprar cositas. Pein-sama ordenó a Deidara que hiciera las compras con… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Karin- la chica se encaminó al baño.

- ¡Eso!... arriba, vamos a llegar tarde.

- ¿Cómo qué vamos?... no estarás pensando en acompañarnos, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que si!- dio más brincos en la cama, exasperando al artista.

- No…

- Si… si, voy- continuó con su actitud infantil.

- No…

- Pero…- se paró en seco. Y utilizó una cara de cachorro lastimero.

- N-no…, Tobi- apretó los ojos, no quería verlo. Porque sabía que caería con ese truco.

- Deidara-sempai, Tobi promete portarse como un buen niño- ahora imitó una voz suplicante.

- No, es no.

- Esta bien…, si Deidara-sempai quiere estar a solas con esa niña. Tobi comprende- casi arrastrando los pies se aproximó a la puerta.

"_¿Qué? ¿Estar a solas? ¿Toda la mañana con esta zorra? Es pelirroja pero ese tono no se compara con el de "mi Sasori." _

- Creo que necesitaremos una mano de más, digo para traer las cosas- sugirió. Y dentro de las mantas, cruzó los dedos para que su compañero se ofreciera.

- ¡Wow! Tobi estaría encantado de ayudar…- como si no hubiera sucedido nada, el chico se aventó encima del ojiazul.

En eso Karin se aclaró la voz. Ya se había arreglado para salir.

- Vayan saliendo. Estaré listo en cinco minutos- ordenó el shinobi de la roca.

- Si, vamos…- cogió la mano de la chica, la jaló hacia los pasillos.

Se levantó de la cama. Acto seguido arregló las mantas. Luego procedió a su arreglo personal. Habiendo terminado con esto último se dispuso a salir. Un resoplido salió de su boca, ¡Sería una mañana muy agitada! Pero al menos tendría como compañía a Tobi… ¡Un momento!... Tobi era muy quisquilloso, y más cuando salían a dar paseos… Bueno, de cualquier forma prefería soportarlo que estar a solas con la zorra.

Y en cuanto puso un pie en el living del caserón, Tobi le dijo:

- ¡Ya le pedí el dinero a Kakuzu!- sacó a relucir una pequeño bolsa con el dinero, de seguro allí habría más de cuatro mil ryou- ¡Y me lo dio sin protestar! ¡Podemos irnos!

Los tres salieron de la casita, y se encaminaron al pueblo más cercano de la Aldea de la lluvia, el lugar en que residían. Tobi en ningún momento dejo de comentar acerca del paisaje, admirando cada árbol y ser vivo que pasaba ante sus ojos…

Al menos el día era propicio. Con algunas nubes dispersabas en el cielo. Se podía escuchar el matutino canto de las aves.

- Tobi, ¿cómo hiciste para que Kakuzu te dé el dinero sin protestar?- estaba intrigado.

- Yo no robé nada.

- En ningún momento dije que robaste- concentró sus pupilas en las de su interlocutor.

- ¿Eh?, bueno… ¡Mira es el pueblo!, ¡Si! ¡Vamos!, Karin- agarró la mano de la chica, y prácticamente la arrastró.

Deidara colocó sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas. Eso era raro. El autenticó tesorero nunca daba dinero de más, así de forma imprudente. Antes de pedir dinero tenías que llenar un formulario, en donde se ponía el monto que uno necesitaba, para que se destinaría, el nombre del pueblo en que uno compraría, así como otros datos del miembro de Akatsuki que pedía el dinero. Luego se procedía a firmar el documento. El avaro respeta estas solemnidades, nunca se olvida de hacerlo. Y era mucho más exigente con Tobi y Deidara.

- Bueno, igual no es mi problema- se dijo para si mismo. Se apresuró para alcanzar a los otros dos.

Los transeúntes circulaban por las calles en busca de alguna tienda de víveres. Pein le había entregado a Deidara la lista de productos que necesitaban. Y el rubio consultaba ésta sin mirar el camino, tropezándose con varias personas en el proceso.

- Iremos a esa…- el ojiazul señaló un comercio.

Tobi cogió una mano de cada uno de sus compañeros y corrió hacia la tienda. Mientras que los otros dos le decían "Hey, espera ¿Qué te pasa?"

---

La casa de la organización criminal que atemorizaba al mundo ninja, se encontraba en calma. Al menos por el momento. Algunos de sus miembros se estaban desperezando. Otros contando ovejas. Otros no podían dormir.

En el cuarto de Hidan

El reloj de la cómoda marcaba las nueve de la mañana con veinte minutos. El devoto se hallaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, en la mano mantenía su reliquia, mientras que de sus labios salían unas palabras de adoración hacia su dios Jashin.

El devoto se mantuvo en esa posición por prolongado tiempo.

- Bien he terminado de rezar ¿Qué hora es?- miró el artefacto que marcaba la tiempo-. Todavía es temprano. Deidara debe estar con la zorra en el pueblo. Los demás pecadores deben estar durmiendo. Mejor iré a relajarme en mi bañera…

---

En el cuarto de Pein

El honorable Líder permanecía acostado en su majestuosa cama, más no dormía. No podía pegar un ojo.

- El anillo de Konan…- suspiró-. El anillo- repitió, ese objeto no salía de su mente, debía encontrarlo-. Espero que Kisame y Zetsu lo tengan en sus manos.

Con el jaleo de sus subordinados, la consiguiente explosión del agujero del sannin. Pero sobre todo habiendo capturado a Sasuke Uchiha, olvido una cosa sumamente relevante: la sortija.

Consiguieron el indispensable medio de intercambio: el dinero. Fundamental para mantener las finanzas de Akatsuki. Algunos documentos que contenían información relevante para sus fines. Lograron reclutar a otro genio, un joven que poseía un talento único: el poder del sharingan. Si antes esa organización criminal que comandaba el pelirrojo era calificada de poderosa, teniendo al ninja renegado de Konoha bajo su potestad, ellos ya no requerían de más reclutas… No. Ellos eran los únicos que se jactaban de tener a los últimos Uchihas. Un arma poderosa sin duda, y si le sumamos a los otros miembros con habilidades únicas… Definitivamente Akatsuki sería imbatible. Sin embargo…

- El anillo- era como una obsesión-. Juro que si descubro al ladrón… Tiene los días contados- culminó con una mueca de fastidio.

---

En el cuarto de Sasori

- Itachi. Itachi. Itachi- pronunciaba aquel nombre con veneno-. ¿Sabes el significado de mi nombre?... Una comadreja es astuta, sin embargo no pude combatir contra el veneno de un escorpión- declaró para si mismo.

El pelirrojo lanzó un resoplido. De nada le servía que esté sentado en la cama, haciendo absolutamente nada. Y es que no podía dormir. No podía darse ese privilegio, a pesar de que su cuerpo pedía un descanso. Los acontecimientos de la madrugada se lo impedían.

Akasuna No Sasori no sólo se encontraba irritado, sino encolerizado.

"_Ahora Deidara muéstranos el verdadero arte"_

- Deidara…- dijo el nombre de su compañero-. Lo que tú haces no es arte.

"_Pero si tendría, si mantendría una relación sentimental ten por seguro que no es con ese rubio idiota, ¿no lo entiendes? es un estúpido como Naruto. Yo NUNCA JAMÁS me fijaría en alguien como él"_

- Se lo merecía…- escupió, al recordar sus dichos.

Si Sasori pensó en la posibilidad de disculparse por sus palabras duras, en ese precio instante denegó de ello. Aunque muy dentro pensó que era justo lo que pasó, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo. Le impedía decir "Deidara lo siento".

- Sasu-chan es nuestro nuevo compañero. Creo que sería un comportamiento afable de mi parte, tomar medidas necesarias para su acoplamiento en Akatsuki.

Se levantó de la enorme cama.

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, eran una muestra clara de que hace rato amaneció. El titiritero se dispuso a iniciar su ritual de aseo. Ingresó a su baño personal. Estuvo un largo tiempo en la bañera, con decir que en sus manos formaron arrugas.

(NA: ¡Oh! Lo comprendo a mí siempre me pasa)

Y mientras se secaba los cabellos con solemnidad, centro su vista en un cajón del tocador, en el mismo vislumbró una pequeño frasquito con un contenido negrusco.

- El esmalte- una dulce sonrisa se plasmo en sus facciones-. Creo que me ayudará…

Cogió el frasquito, y se dispuso a hacerles una visita a los hermanitos Uchihas.

---

Itachi se enderezó un poco en la cama. Sonrió con discreción. Nunca antes durmió tan placidamente, y estaba seguro de que las futuras noches serían mejores.

"_Dentro de poco clamarás mi nombre, no lo dudes pequeño hermano"_

Acarició los cabellos del menor con dulzura. Sasuke escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi, había buscado inconscientemente el calor que le faltaba. Itachi tenía una mano en la cintura del menor. La misma comenzó a viajar con la espalda del peliazul. Los movimientos eran sutiles y confortantes.

Uchiha Itachi pensaba que podía permanecer una eternidad en esa posición, olvidando sus obligaciones, dejando atrás las necesidades fisiológicas, relegando de su identidad. Y es que nada importa, sólo ese momento mágico con su Sasuke. Su adorable hermanito. Tanto había esperado por ese momento. Por sentir su esencia. Incontables horas que estuvo inhibido de su cercanía…

Y era una verdadera injusticia que aquella enternecedora escena, se viera cortada.

- Despertarás… No falta mucho- sus labios se posaron en los cabellos de Sasuke.

La puerta pronunció un suave sonido, una figura ingreso a la misma. El shinobi se adelantó a la cama, en donde descansaban los hermanitos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sasori?- peguntó con hielo.

Las manos de Itachi seguían mimando la anatomía del líder de Hebi.

- Si, también me agrada verte- ironizó el pelirrojo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver la escena.

- ¿Qué deseas, Sasori?- insistió, ignorando el comentario.

- ¡Qué tierno!- intentó burlarse, pero su voz sonaba más disgustada que otra cosa. _"¿Itachi e__stá interesado en Sasu-chan?"_

(NA: mmm… No, claro que Ita no esta interesado en Sasu, sólo te parece Saso)

- ¿Podrías disminuir el volumen?- le reprendió-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi hermanito está descansando.

- ¡Qué considerado! Con estás acciones podrías ganarte el premio al mejor hermano- satirizó.

- Una palabra más y…

- Tú mismo lo has dicho- interrumpió- nuestro nuevo colega está durmiendo. ¿Y sabes?, creo que podría valerme de esto, para darle un cambio a su imagen- le mostró el esmalte negro-. ¿Me permitirías?

- No- dijo el ojirrojos, de forma tajante.

- Itachi, cuando el niño despierte, dudó de que acepte pintarse las uñas…- dijo con claridad, como queriendo hacerle entrar en razón.

- Lo sé-admitió, presionando la espalda del peliazul contra su cuerpo.

Ante esto Sasori se acercó a las pies de Sasuke, y cuando iba a proceder con el oficio de manicura…

- En ningún momento te di el permiso de tocarlo- los ojos rojos destellaron-. Me haré cargo de esto…, puedes irte.

Sasori estaba por contestarle algo, cuando la puerta se abrió…

- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo está Sasu-chan…?- Tobi entró corriendo por la puerta.

- No grites, Tobi- ordenó Itachi.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Sasu e Ita se ven tan lindos así!- aplaudió efusivamente.

"_¿Lindos?"_ pensó Sasori, arrugó su nariz.

- Itachi-san se ve tan tierno…

- Callado, Tobi-exigió el pelinegro, un imperceptible sonrojo cruzó por su rostro.

- ¿Puedo jugar con Sasu?- pidió el chico, sin perder tiempo se sentó al lado derecho de la cama.

"_¿Jugar con mi Sasu-chan? Por supuesto que… ¡Un segundo! Este idiota puede ser de utilidad"_

- Quizás…- le hizo un gesto para que se acercará-. Si me ayudas a sacar a Sasori- susurró el usuario del sharingan-. Sin hacer escándalos.

- Si, Tobi es un buen chico…- dio un pequeño brinco-. A Tobi le gustaría quedarse pero Sasu aún está durmiendo. Tobi no quiere molestar. Por eso me voy al laboratorio de Sasori. ¡Si! ¡Quiero jugar con las marionetas!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico salió contento.

Ante las últimas palabras del miembro más infantil de Akatsuki, el titiritero se quedó tieso. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Dijo que iba a divertirse en su laboratorio con sus preciadas marionetas?

- De seguro estará contento con tus muñecas- sonrió con malicia.

- Espera, Tobi- salió a paso apresurado detrás del chico, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de muerte al Uchiha.

En cuanto estuvieron nuevamente solos, Itachi se separó un poco del peliazul y le beso la frente.

- Pintarte las uñas, no es mala idea- se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado-. Pero es un privilegio que sólo se da a los hermanos… ¿Verdad?, otouto.

Abrió un cajón de la cómoda, saco su propio un frasco similar al que tenía el pelirrojo. Lo rodó entre sus dedos. Se acomodó en el borde inferior de la cama. Se inclinó un poco, y con suma elegancia cogió el pie derecho de Sasuke.

- Será divertido ver tu cara, cuando veas mi obra de arte…- susurró mientras abría el frasco-. No tienes de que inquietarte, otouto- dijo al ver una leve arruga en la frente del menor-. Desde hace tiempo adquirí esta costumbre, y el hecho que sea un genio, hace que domine cualquier arte u oficio a la perfección…- declaró fingiendo modestia-. Todo tu cuerpo es delicado, sin duda saliste a nuestra madre…

En poco tiempo las uñas de los pies de Sasuke, adquirieron un nuevo color. El moreno hacía su trabajo con tranquilidad, cada tanto centraba los ojos en el menor. Sabía que no tardaría en mostrarle esos hermosos ojos negros.

La habitación se inundo con el profundo olor del esmalte. La emanación había sido apreciada por la sensible nariz del peliazul, que ligeramente se agitaba. Hace tiempo que no sentía un aroma tan asfixiante.

"_¿De dónde proviene este olor?... Es tan repulsivo"_ pensó el peliazul.

- Tus sentidos son sensibles, Sasu. Lo sé.

Los ojos del vengador se abrieron en par… clavó la vista en el techo. Pudo distinguir una respiración sobre sus pies.

- ¿Itachi?

- Si…- respondió, ocultó el esmalte debajo de sus ropas-. ¿Dormiste bien?

- ¡Maldito!- activo el sharingan- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?...

- No te sobresaltes, hermanito- dijo cínicamente-. Pronto te daremos todos los detalles de la situación. Y no intentes nada- agregó al ver los ojos escarlatas-. Tus "amigos" también se encuentran aquí, pero en otras habitaciones.

- Bastardo ¿Qué hacías?- preguntó al ver que sostenía su pie.

En un movimiento brusco, el peliazul pudo librarse del agarre de Itachi. Éste le miró sin pestañar.

"_¿Qué está pensando?"_

- Sasuke, ¿Cómo puedes usar esa boquita para proferir ofensas?

El mayor se acercó a gatas al cuerpo de Sasuke. Se acomodo entre las piernas del menor, se inclinó un poco. Corrió algunos de sus cabellos para tener un mejor acceso a su boca. Descendió a esos labios rosados…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó aturdido.

- ¿Tú qué crees…?- respondió con descaro.

- ¡Aléjate…! -gritó ruborizándose

El peliazul trató de desviar el rostro, pero entonces… Sintió dos dedos, el índice y el mayor presionando en su frente.

- Será la próxima vez, Sasuke…- suspiró aquellas palabras que en tiempos pasados recitaba de forma consuetudinaria.

- ¿Cómo dices?- _"No puede ser… ¿Aún recuerda nuestro pasado?"_

- Será la próxima vez, otouto…- reiteró-. Esas ropas están andrajosas…

Desapareció ante un aturdido Sasuke. Se materializó ante el enorme placard de la habitación, cogió unas indumentarias de allí, y se las aventó a su hermano.

- Te quedarán holgadas, pero es mejor que esos trapos que usaba Orochimaru- dijo un tanto irritado- Ese es el baño- señaló una puerta ubicada en un rincón. Sin más salió del cuarto, dejando mudo a Sasuke.

- Es…- tomó las prendas negras en sus manos-. ¡Ni pensarlo!... No voy a utilizar tu ropa, Itachi- gritó a pesar de que de que hermano no le escucharía-. Pero la verdad es que no tengo opción.

Con pesadez se dirigió al baño. Las harapientas prendas fueron tiradas a un costado. Reguló el agua, y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Todos los acontecimientos recientes frescos en su atormentada mente. La realidad era que para su mala suerte se hallaba cautivo. Había sido capturado por Akatsuki. Pero como le informó Itachi, ellos querían hacerle una propuesta…

"_¿Qué quieren de mí?... Y peor aún ¿Qué quiere Itachi de mí?"_

La mente brillante del genio, en ningún momento se desconecto de la actual situación. No debía hacerlo. Y empezó a pensar en los aspectos negativos y positivos de estar en la boca del lobo.

"_Itachi es un miembro de Akatsuki, por tanto no escapará. Quizás pueda culminar con mi venganza. Sin embargo no podré con todos los Akatsukis… ¿Cuántos serán? Al menos les desconté uno de sus camaradas"_

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño, cambiado con la ropa que le cedió su hermano, ya eran las doce del mediodía. Sintió algo de frío por lo que cogió la capa que estaba en la cama. Y cuando estaba por ponerse las sandalias, se fijo en sus pies… con las uñas de un perfecto negro…

- Negro… están bien pintadas… diría que… - se calló de improvisto.

Apretó los puños, al recordar como momentos atrás sintió un olor asfixiante y como Itachi sujetaba su pie cuando despertó.

- Tú… Maldito…

---

Tobi, Deidara y Karin habían regresado del pueblo hace un buen rato. Apenas pusieron un pie en la sala el Tobi salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Itachi. Mientras que el rubio y la pelirroja fueron a la cocina para ordenar las provisiones en la alacena. Para la suerte de la kunoichi, la esposa del dueño de la tiende en que compraron los productos, les indicó los productos que necesitaban. Y es que la señora sintió pena de Karin al verla confundida por la cantidad y calidad de ingredientes que no conocía, puesto que sus "conocimientos de cocina no eran muy buenas", esto último lo pudieron comprobar Juugo y Suigetsu, que una vez casi mueren envenenados al probar la comida que Karin preparó para Sasuke, y que este se negó a consumir.

- Si necesitas algunas especias…

- ¿Especias?

- Si, ya sabes especias, hierbas-insistió el ojiazul.

- No te entiendo- dijo Karin

- Especias para la comida- aclaró, sorprendido porque no supiera algo tan básico-. Buena se las pides a Zetsu, él tiene un invernadero con miles de plantas.

- ¿Y quién es Zetsu?

- Es el hombre con la mitad de la cara negra y la otra blanca.

- ¡Ah! si la plantita- recordó al hombre parecido a un aloe vera.

- Shhh… No digas eso enfrente de Zetsu. No le gusta que los desconocidos le asignen apodos. En serio, te lo advierto- habló con seriedad-. Bueno tengo que ir a devolver el dinero restante a Kakuzu, sino puede enojarse- mostró la bolsa con los ryous que sobraron-. No trates de escapar. A diferencia de Tobi y yo, los otros miembros de Akatsuki son muy sádicos…

El shinobi de la roca se esfumó. Karin por su parte no pudo sino temblor ante las revelaciones del rubio.

"_¡Rayos! ¿Dónde mierda me metí?... bueno lo mejor será poner las manos en las ollas"_

---

En el cuarto de Pein

- Es imposible conciliar el sueño cuando no tengo en mis manos el anillo con el kanji del tigre blanco- se irritó.

El líder de Akatsaki lanzó un resoplido. Se arregló un poco sus túnicas y el pelo.

- Casi es hora de almorzar- dijo sintiendo el estomago vacío-. Al menos ya tenemos una cocinera…

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

Un estruendo resonó en el cuarto del pelirrojo.

- ¡Qué mierda! Ese Deidara…- rechinó sus dientes-. Le dije que no haga espectáculos en nuestro propio hogar. Esta vez lo castigaré…

CONTINUARÁ…

Al fin, otro capítulo terminado. Tarde demasiado en actualizar. Mi excusa es que debía cumplir con otras obligaciones. Ahora que casi estoy de vacaciones, trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas (como tenía previsto).

Bueno pasemos a contestar los:

**Reviews**

**Faby Uchiha:**

Gracias por las recomendaciones. No sabes como me encanta, me fascina… ¡Ah! Amo el Uchihacest. Y aprovecho este pequeño espacio para decirte que estoy esperando la actualización de tu fic… y más aún si la pareja será un ItaSasu, te aseguro que lo leeré.

¡Oh! Gracias por los adelantos que me diste, (¡Todos por Sasu!)

Gracias por apoyarme en mi próximo fic "Sasu encinta" para Ita, a mí también me parece adorable con pancita.

Y sobre todo, gracias por ser mi amiga.

Te garantizo que desde aquí saldrán más celos de Ita. Y Sasori no planea hacerle nada malo a Sasu…, bueno eso creo. Lo que el escorpión quiere es vengarse de Ita, porque lo dejo en el laboratorio para ir en busca de Sasuke por su cuenta. El Líder por ahora no entró en la carrera por Sasu… Por ahora. Y Hidan ya le tiene ganas de hace rato…

Tarde pero seguro, ésta es la retrasada continuación. Desde ahora y en adelante trataré de no aplazar demasiado las actualizaciones.

Hasta luego, Amiga.

**Akane 01**

Siento mi tardanza, pero tenía que ponerme a estudiar. En adelante trataré de actualizar cada semana al menos un capítulo de mis cinco fics.

Gracias por pasar.

**Murtilla**

¿Qué Karin se muera por intoxicación de su propia comida? Si, es una muy buena alternativa, pero por el momento tengo pensado otras cositas.

Pues por lo que dijo el pelirrojo, Saso y Sasu ya se conocían. Y Pein por el momento quiere el poder del sharingan, nada más. Además está más interesado en recuperar el anillo de Konan, el cual se encuentra en manos de Karin.

Nos vemos.

**Jennifer**

Me pone feliz que te agrade mi fic. Un poco tarde pero aquí la continuación.

Hasta luego.

**The Hawk Eye**

Bueno Tobi se deja querer, porque es tan infantil. Y lo Pein si fue un gran plan, demostró que es un Líder innato, porque a gracias a su estrategia la misión fue un éxito. Ni Sasuke puede eludir el plan maestro de Pein y sus secuaces.

La verdad es que Itachi aún no cayó en la cuenta de que Sasuke ya tiene a un admirador en Akatsuki: Hidan. Es propio de Itachi utilizar las debilidades de sus rivales para lograr lo que desea, en este caso dejar a Sasori en con los cuerpos que tanto desea investigar.

No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Karin envenené a los machistas de Pein y Hidan. Pero ahora que lo dices pienso que se haría justicia. Lo tendré en cuenta para los capítulos venideros.

Y ahora que Sasuke despertó y encima con las uñas pintadas de negro… No creo que esté feliz con Itachi y sus amigos.

Hasta luego

**Leluto**

Me parece que hiciste merito para que te dedique el capítulo anterior. En serio tus comentarios me ayudaron a seguir.

Por lo del beso, Ita ya tendrá tiempo suficiente para besar a Sasu… y más que eso.

Hasta luego.

**Devil-Alm-Uchiha**

Vaya también te gusta el PeinSasu. Al menos no soy la única. Espero que aún estés con ansías de leer este nuevo capítulo.

Hasta luego

**black wolf-kot**

Los pensamientos de Ita posesivos… Sasu despertó pero el pobrecito fue forzado a descansar un poquito más. Itachi llegará a más, si concretará todos sus pensamientos. Y ahora que por fin Sasu despertó, dudo que vuelva a comenzar un letargo, puesto que mientras dormía ¡le pintaron las uñas! Y si sigue durmiendo… mmm mejor ni pensarlo.

Y sobre las habilidades culinarias de la zorra, tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo por esta vez se salvo. Lo mismo con Suigetsu que todavía no empezó con su trabajo como jardinero.

Si Itachi tendrá que ser más posesivo porque sino en cualquier momento le sacarán a su otouto.

Espero no haberte hecho esperar más de la cuenta.

Besos.

**MITSKUNI UCHIHA**

Mil disculpas… siento haberte hecho esperar, pero es que es como lo dije debía tomarme unas semanas para estudiar, pero ahora ya casi estoy de vacaciones, por ende te garantizo que habrá una actualización de al menos uno de mis fics por semana.

Y por favor no te suicides, que me queda cargo de conciencia. No quisiera perder a una lectora.

No te preocupes, te perdono por el momento de furia. Quería subir este capítulo el día que tenía previsto, pero no lo había terminado.

Espero que me acompañes en los próximos capítulos de mis fics (además de los nuevos fics).

Hasta luego.

**Taumaturga:** Mil disculpas a todas las amables personas que siguen mis fics. Tarde en actualizar más de un mes. Me comprometo a subir un nuevo capítulo de alguno de mis fics cada semana. ¡Ahora tengo tiempo! ¡Ya casi estoy de vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones!

**Itachi:**¿En serio piensas subir un capítulo de tus fics cada semana?

**Taumaturga:** ¡Por supuesto!

**Itachi:** ¿Y harás más lemon? ¿Harás lemon para este fic?

**Taumaturga:** Mmm no lo sé…

**Itachi:** Por favor has al menos uno… dos… tres…

**Taumaturga:** Si me lo pides tú, Ita… ¡Claro que lo haré!

**Itachi:** ¡Maravilloso! Ah… ya hasta me imagino la forma en que tomaré a Sasu…

**Taumaturga:** ¿Dónde te gustaría?

**Itachi:** En el baño, en la cama, en la alfombra, en el comedor, en el sillón, en las mazmorras…

**Sasuke: **¿De qué están hablando?

**Tau e Ita:** De nada, Sasu-chan. De nada.

**Sasuke:** mmm… No sé porque pero esa repuesta no me convence.

**Taumaturga:** En vez de pensar en lo que planeamos, deberías preocuparte por pedirle unos consejos a Gaara…

**Ita y Sasu:** ¿Consejos a Gaara?

**Taumaturga:** ¡Claro! Consejos para permanecer despierto ¿Acaso piensas que podrás dormir tranquilamente en la boca del lobo?

**Hidan, Pein y Saso:** Sasu-chan en nuestra cama dormirás tranquilito…

**Itachi:** ¡Ni lo piensen par de hentai!

**Taumaturga:** antes de que comience a correr sangre me despido…Hasta el próximo capítulo


	6. La proposición de Pein

Hola a todas las personitas que siguen esta historia. Después de varios días (meses), me presento con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Estoy intentando continuar mis fics!

**TITULO:**

**El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki**

**PAREJAS:**

Este fic es un Uchihacest. Es un ITASASU, SasoSasu, SasoDei, ZetsuKisa y/o KisaZetsu, eventualmente SuiKisa, HidanSasu, PeinSasu

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto, y en consecuencia los personajes de este magnífico anime/manga, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:**

Hebi fue aprisionado por Akatsuki. Pein quiere que Sasuke Uchiha sea parte de su organización. Por otro lado Itachi tiene otros "planes" para su hermanito. Sasori y Hidan se interpondrán en los propósitos del Uchiha mayor. Deidara se desvive por la atención de Sasori. Mientras Zetsu comienza a sentir algo de celos de Suigetsu…

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

Un estruendo resonó en el cuarto del pelirrojo.

- ¡Qué mierda! Ese Deidara…- rechinó sus dientes-. Le dije que no haga espectáculos en nuestro propio hogar… Esta vez lo castigaré…

**SEXTO CAPÍTULO**

**La proposición de Pein**

El encolerizado Líder salió a zancadas de su habitación. Detrás su manto ondulaba impetuosamente, como si una violenta corriente ingresara por alguna ventana imaginaria de ese corredor. Dobló una esquina, se deslizaba con ferocidad hacia el origen de aquel escándalo. Su olfato le dirigía a un lugar en particular.

- Ya tenían que empezar con este comportamiento tan pueril- renegó, pisando con furia el suelo-. No parecen personas adultas.

Ya le parecía extraño no tener que lidiar por más de mediodía con la inmadurez de algunos de sus subordinados. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de armonía? Si, puesto que en Akatsuki había individuos que todavía actuaban como infantes.

Lo único que le venía a la mente era castigar al insensato autor de ese espectáculo. Y ya suponía quien era: Deidara.

- En cuanto lo tenga en mis manos…

Casi corriendo el Líder se apresuró a dar con el artista, quien sí era un poco inteligente trataría de evadir a un iracundo Pein.

**+++ItaSasu+++**

Poco después de que el rubio se adentrara en los extensos pasillos, pudo vislumbrar una silueta que se acercaba con ímpetu hacia él. De inmediato reconoció esa borraza figura. Detuvo su andar, para al menos cruzar unas palabras con el shinobi, con quien mantenía placenteras y largas conversaciones sobre el arte. Aunque también amargos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sasori-danna?- preguntó sin perder tiempo, sonriéndole.

La figura se reunió con el ojiazul, más no contestó a su pregunta, con frialdad indagó:

- ¿Has visto a Tobi?

- No, regrese de la cocina. Estaba con esa chica…- empezó a relatar. Pero el pelirrojo reanudó su marcha.

- ¿Eh, Saso? ¿Adónde vas?- se irritó el rubio porque su compañero se fugaba.

- A las mazmorras- murmuró, tan bajo que quizás su compañero no le oyó.

- Al laboratorio- observó, lanzó un resoplido de desdicha. Admiró los cabellos rojizos, hasta que estos se disiparon en los oscuros corredores-. Ya tendré tiempo de hablar con Saso…- sacó la bolsita con el dinero-. ¡Ahora a entregar el ticket y devolver los ryou!

Con ánimos el shinobi de largos cabellos continúo en dirección a la habitación del tesorero. Deambuló por los pasillos en busca de esa recámara. Y sin mayores problemas dio con el mismo, con el puño derecho se dispuso a darle unos golpecitos a la puerta.

- Kaku…- recitó.

Sin embargo la puerta se abrió de improvisto, una mano de dudosa textura salió y jaló hacia dentro al visitante. Deidara no se sobresaltó, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tacto. Por lo que intentó ver al zombi en medio de esa penumbra. Y para su desgracia sentía una exhausta inhalación en su frente, unos ojos rabiosos sobre su persona. Esos orbes verdes tan intensos, incluso más de lo normal. No respiraba, rugía. Parecía que el shinobi más longevo, hacía un gran esfuerzo por conservar la paciencia.

- ¿Kakuzu?- se aventuró a preguntar, con recelo.

- Deidara…- dijo ese nombre con veneno, su voz era aterradora- ¿Dónde está el dinero?- preguntó con una rapidez que no sorprendió al rubio, puesto que esa era la interrogación que esperaba.

Entrecerró los ojos, y perezosamente elevó la mano derecha.

- El dinero- reiteró, como si eso fuera lo único que podía hablar.

"_Kakuzu siempre tan materialista"_

- Aquí lo tienes, junto a la factura- le entregó su preciado capital. El cual fue tomado con un zarpazo.

El zombi no perdió tiempo. De un momento a otro estaba sentado en su cama. Sus largos y toscos dedos abrieron la bolsa, y sin preámbulos empezó a cantarlo. En ningún momento parpadeo, lo que asustó al artista. Luego el tesorero procedió a revisar el papel que le cedió el rubio, analizó el gasto que se hizo, mentalmente confirmó la suma. Cada tanto daba un gruñido, a modo de aprobación. Terminado con esa labor, sacó un cuaderno. Con frenesí corrió las hojas. Deidara pudo distinguir varios nombres, entre ellos: Hoshikagi Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan… Sólo una vez vio el nombre de Uchiha Itachi. Lo que no le sorprendió, el pelinegro no se encargaba de la compra de los productos precisos para Akatsuki, y tampoco parecía interesarse en el asunto, al contrario de Sasori que muy seguido hacía un pedido formal de dinero, para comprar algunos insumos para su laboratorio. El mismo Deidara iba muy a menudo con el titiritero a la aldea de la lluvia, para proveerse de arcilla. El nombre de Hidan ni siquiera figuraba en esos papeles, el rubio supuso qué se debía a la aversión que sentía el religioso por las riquezas.

Detuvo su escrutinio, el tesorero tomó nota de la gestión, así como de los datos personales del artista. Garabateó todo en un santiamén, y rápidamente se lo pasó al rubio.

- Coloca tu firma -exigió, entregándole el documento recién elaborado.

Sin oponerse, Deidara con unos trazos legalizó la hoja.

- ¡Listo!- afirmó, devolviéndole el papel-. Nos vemos en el comedor-dijo, apresurándose a salir de ese cuarto.

- Espera un segundo, en ningún momento dije que te podías ir- replicó, le jaló del brazo.

- Pero ya cumplí- indicó, sorprendido por la rudeza con que habló Kakuzu.

- Es verdad que se efectuaron las solemnidades propias de la prestación- reconoció el tesorero-. Sin embargo… ¿No se te hace qué estás debieron formalizarse antes?

- Eh…- el rubio pensó durante un minuto-. Si- se mostró de acuerdo, tras una larga pausa, más incentivado por la terrorífica mirada del tesorero, que por recordar ese detalle.

- Si, cuando se da el dinero de buena fe- le recriminó. Se acercó unos pasos hacia el otro-. Cuando el vínculo jurídico se establece entre las dos partes.

- No sé a que te refieres- expresó, desconcertado.

Y el zombi sabía que Deidara no mentía, puesto que él era un libro abierto. No poseía dotes para sostener una farsa, por más que pusiera empeño. A su entender el rubio era tan ingenioso como lo era Hidan. Sin embargo…

- ¡No te hagas el desentendido!- se ofuscó, por la atrevimiento del ojiazul.

- ¿Qué?- Alzó las manos.

- ¡Admite que fuiste tú!- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Qué cosa?-. El artista no comprendía.

- ¡Qué tú me robaste en plena mañana!- se sulfuró.

Le miró como si estuviera desequilibrado. Definitivamente, el shinobi de la roca no entendía.

- ¡Yo no te robé nada, Kakuzu!- gritó.

- Yo soy estúpido, ¿no?- satirizó.

- No creo que seas un estúpido, pero te diré que la riqueza te está cegando- dijo, totalmente indignado por su comportamiento. _"Está trastornado por el dinero"_

El rubio movió su cabeza, lamentando la dramática situación de su compañero.

- ¿Qué estoy perturbado?- vociferó-. Si lo estoy, entonces tú sufres de una pérdida de la memoria, por no decir que estás mintiendo-se acercó al rubio y le apretó la capa.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te saque nada sin permiso- expresó, sudando frío.

- ¿Quién otro pudo ser? Mira, vienes me das el dinero con el ticket ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo pensar, Deidara?- razonó con rabia-. ¿No eras tú él encargado de ir con la chica al pueblo? ¿Eh?

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo no te saque nada… Porque yo…

La mente del rubio funcionó por una extraña razón. En su mente se refrescaron las palabras de Tobi:

"_¡Ya le pedí el dinero a Kakuzu!" _

- Él…

"_¡Y me lo dio sin protestar!"_

- Sin protestar- repitió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Lo peor de todo fue la respuesta que ese quisquilloso le dio, cuando le preguntó por el dinero:

"_Yo no robé nada"_

- ¡Fue Tobi!- dijo más para si mismo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tobi?- le soltó-. ¡¿Me ves cara de idiota?!¡No me vengas con esas!

El zombi inmovilizó a Deidara. Apretó su hombro derecho con una fuerza descomunal, para que confiese.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad- insistió.

- Tomaste el dinero. ¿Por qué no te haces cargo de tus acciones?- sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

- ¡Te digo que no robé nada!

- Lo diré una última vez. ¿Tú me sacaste el dinero?- preguntó, se inclinó hacia los ojos del artista, como queriendo leer su mente.

- No lo hice. Fue Tobi.

Finalmente el zombi perdió la paciencia. Dirigió la siniestra hacia la cara del rubio, éste siendo más rápido se deslizo. El golpe dio en la pared. Y Deidara no perdió tiempo, saliendo con la rapidez que le proporcionaban sus piernas.

**+++ItaSasu+++**

Tobi se orientó hacia el laboratorio de Sasori. Corrió todo el pasillo que daba a ese cuarto, chocándose en el proceso con el religioso. Éste había salido de su habitación cuando el chico se lo llevo por encima. El fanático se tomó la cabeza por el golpe que se dio al caer en el suelo, y blasfemando por lo bajo, intentó levantarse para darle su merecido a ese descuidado.

- ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, maldito!- aulló, irritado.

Pero por esta vez, el miembro más infantil de Akatsuki no se entretuvo con el peliplateado. Continuó con esa carrera hasta dar con la majestuosa puerta del laboratorio. Y habiendo llegado a esta, tomó el picaporte para empujar la puerta hacia dentro. Sin más penetro a esa sala, olvidando por completo que sus verdaderas intenciones eran distraer al pelirrojo y no cumplir con esa advertencia, descendió los escalones de a saltos.

Y cuando por fin estuvo en medio de ese cuarto sin ventanas, con dificultad pudo entrever algunos de los objetos que había sobre una de las mesas.

- Wow… ¡Cuántos frascos!- se maravilló, dando brincos de emoción-. Son de muchos colores… ¡Parecen jugos!

En efecto en allí reposaban exuberantes tubos de ensayo, probetas y otras botellas con incoloros líquidos. En ese recinto reinaba una mezcolanza de profusos olores, desconocidos para el intruso. Pegados a la pared se hallaban los armarios de puertas de cristal, y en su interior una innumerable cantidad de frascos ¡Sabrá Dios para que era todo eso! Pero a Tobi poco le importaba la utilidad de todo eso, quería saciar su curiosidad. Con pasos rimbombantes se inclinó hacia una de las mesas. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, rascándosela en señal de confusión. Sin embargo sonrió al ver las burbujas que producían en esos contenedores.

Pero su fascinación desapareció a los segundos.

- ¡Qué aburrido!- se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

El Akatsuki deseaba jugar con los muñecos del genio, no mirar botellas con sustancias raras.

- ¿Dónde estarán las marionetas?- se preguntó, mirando cada rincón- ¡Allí!

Sin más se encaminó hacia una esquina, en dónde había otra puerta. Empujó la misma, y con exaltación ingreso, sólo para ver a su derecha e izquierda los presuntuosos títeres. Esas obras de arte de la que se jactaba el shinobi de la Suna. Unos sorprendentes muñecos con el tamaño real personas. Sin más corrió hacia ese lugar, pero tropezó con una cubeta, que estaba tirada en el suelo. El contenido de ese recipiente se volcó en el piso, manchando la superficie de una sustancia viscosa.

- Lo levantaré, sino Sasori se enojará con Tobi- se apuró a recoger el desastre- ¡Ah…!- como acto reflejo, tiró ese objeto que anteriormente tomó en sus manos. Rápidamente se limpió con sus ropas.

Se sintió asqueado con esa cosa esponjosa. Inclinó la cabeza para examinarlo.

- Es…

Atolondrado se enderezó. Las piernas le temblaban como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Su boca se abrió, pero ningún grito salió de sus labios. A tientas buscó la salida, y su espalda chocó contra una enorme mesa. Se dio la vuelta para ver ese escenario. Allí se encontraban algunos cuerpos de personas, y alrededor de estas, más cubetas con órganos en estado de inmundicia. ¿Fue demasiada la euforia de hallar las marionetas que se no se percató de ese olor que ahora inundaba sus pulmones?

- ¡OH…! ¡¿Qué es e-esto?!- se asustó.

Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, sin distinguir la presencia del dueño de esa disección.

- ¿Qué h-hace Sasori con estos c-cuerpos?- dijo ahogado, por la sensación de náuseas.

Y para su horror una mano se apoyó en su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh….!

- ¡Tobi!- dijo con brusquedad el sujeto.

El chico reconoció la voz de inmediato, era: Akasuna No Sasori.

-¡No por favor, no me mates! ¡No quiero ser una marioneta!

- ¿Qué dices?- le apretó un poco el hombro.

Y el chico tremendamente asustado, al borde de un colapso, logró zafarse del pelirrojo, para echar a correr hacia la luz del sol. Porque Tobi había decidido que por hoy, su curiosidad estaba satisfecha.

- Parece qué éste imbécil se asusto- rió el artista-. ¡Un momento!- miró el desastre que ocasionó ese crío- ¡Tobi!- salió endemoniado del laboratorio. Con un gesto crispado se dio la tarea de darle caza a ese entrometido.

**+++ItaSasu+++**

En el cuarto de Zetsu

- Es mediodía. El plazo que nos concedió el Líder ha finalizado. Además casi es hora de cenar- expresó el caníbal, más para su otra personalidad que para Juugo.

Ambos se levantaron. Acomodaron la cama, luego la planta le indicó a su compañero que se arreglará en el baño privado de ese cuarto. Indicación que el rubio acató. Éste se aseó con rapidez, dado que creyó inadecuado hacer esperar a su captor. Cuando salió, Zetsu se apresuró a practicar el mismo rito que el otro. Con igual premura, el caníbal se demoró menos de diez minutos.

- Por cierto no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre- lanzó apenas dio unos pasos hacia el prisionero. Éste mantenía la cabeza agachada.

- No creí necesario decirlo-reconoció, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Pero sería razonable que me lo digas- insistió-. A menos que quieras que te llame "prisionero".

El shinobi del sonido levantó la cabeza.

- Juugo- dijo, mirándole cuidadosamente.

- Me llamo Zetsu, como esta prenda lo verifica, soy un miembro de Akatsuki- posó una mano en su capa. Antes de que su interlocutor le preguntara algo, afirmó:-. Estás en nuestro escondite. Contándome a mí, somos nueve shinobis, ocho de los cuales somos ninjas buscados por las diferentes aldeas.

Pero al integrante de Hebi le tenía sin cuidado esos pormenores. Lo que él requería saber era sola una cosa, muy relevante por cierto: La situación de su Líder.

- ¿En dónde…?

- Uchiha Sasuke está con su hermano.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, contuvo el aliento. Intentó valerse de su serenidad, mantener su mente tranquila, de esta manera lograría conseguir algo de información acerca de la actual situación. Debía proteger a su líder. Por tanto él tendría que recopilar datos de sus captores.

"_Me lo temía. Entonces no escuché mal. Pero para qué…"_

- ¿Por qué nos trajeron a este lugar? ¿Es por Orochimaru? ¡Ya está muerto! ¡Sasuke lo derroto!- se exasperó. Tenía que encontrar al menor.

- Lo sabemos. No tiene nada que ver con ese asunto. Es algo que el Líder informará en su debido momento- habló con austeridad, casi como si fuera a sufrir un cambio.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Juugo se sentía vencido y desesperado por no poder hacer nada. ¿Esperar? No podía darse ese privilegio, pero sí su apresador no pretendía decirle nada, entonces por el momento sería inútil insistirle.

- Bien. Ahora salgamos- dio un paso adelante, le indicó que saliera primero.

Con prontitud el shinobi del sonido se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu compañero?- cuestionó con un gradual arrebato.

El otro creyó entender mal, para la suerte del caníbal no distinguió su repentino enojo.

- Mis compañeros- corrigió-. Ellos son Suigetsu y Karin- informó. Pensó que sería cándido dar detalles, por lo que no dijo más.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- se exacerbó, deteniéndose en seco. La respuesta llegó a su cabeza, sólo una persona era competente en materia de explosiones-. ¡Ese lunático!

Sin embargo la planta andante no aceleró su transitar, dado qué el Líder se encargaría de regañar la travesura del artista.

**+++ItaSasu+++**

Kakuzu había salido en busca del rubio. Su huida no podía significar otra cosa que su culpabilidad en el robo de la madrugada. Era cierto que el artista le entregó el dinero sobrante y el comprobante de los productos comprados, pero no podía perdonarle la sustracción de los fondos que él mismo administraba. Puesto que si dejaba impune esa conducta, el rubio lo adoptaría como una costumbre. Y decisivamente no permitiría que se diera libre albedrío.

Dobló una esquina y casi se chocó con un cuerpo.

- Kakuzu.

- Líder- devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó al notarlo más huraño de lo normal, tanto o más como lo estaba él.

- Deidara con sus chiquilladas- masculló-. Se escapó antes de que…-. Él apretó sus puños.

El joven de los piercings se llevó un dedo a la altura de la barbilla. _"Eso explica varias cosas. De seguro explotó su cuarto, pero antes que nada tenemos que encontrarlo. No toleraré un proceder infantil"_

- Bien, tú examina en las habitaciones de los otros- mandó-. Mientras, yo inspeccionaré en las otras salas.

Desapareció al instante, dejando confuso al zombi.

- Al menos con su ayuda, lo encontraré más rápido- se dijo el tesorero.

**+++ItaSasu+++**

Itachi tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Los anteriores acontecimientos le dieron un motivo para mostrarse risueño. Y estaba convencido que en pocos días, quizás menos, la balanza se inclinaría conforme a sus expectativas. Con esta convicción, se había sentado en un sillón de dos cuerpos. Cruzó con elegancia sus largas piernas. De tanto en tanto miraba de reojo los cuatro portales que daba a esa sala, en donde se encontraba en completa tranquilidad. Más precisamente se centró en ese marco en que alguien no tardaría en aparecer. Apoyó su mentón en su mano derecha, en una muestra de aburrimiento ¿Cuánto se demoraría su precioso hermanito? ¿Qué le prorrogaba en ir a su encuentro? ¿Sería posible qué alguien le estuviera reteniendo? ¿Sasori se habría librado de Tobi, y en consecuencia estaba fastidiando a su dulce otouto? ¡No! Conociendo a Sasuke, como Uchiha Itachi se jactaba se saberlo todo de él, cada liliputiense dato, era predecible su próxima conducta. Por lo cual su tonto hermanito vendría corriendo a por él, para reprocharle el estado en que dejó sus uñas, y decirle algún que otro insulto para luego regalarle unos golpes. Por tanto hallaría la manera de hacerse lugar, deshaciéndose de los posibles impedimentos que se le presentaran en el camino. Aunque sí se tropezaba con Pein…

"_De cualquier forma se presentará ante mí"_

Porque su hermanito tenía una única meta en su vida. Un objetivo que el propio Itachi le legó. Lo único que mantenía vivo a ese niño era su sed de venganza. Esa idea que le inculcó el pelilargo. Esas dos palabras que le movían a recurrir a cualquier medio por cumplir su ambición. Esos conceptos que recordaba cada día de su existencia…

"_Odio y venganza. Esas dos nociones siempre aparecen en su vocabulario. Si que es un obsesionado, pero no tanto cómo lo estoy de él" _

Su mente trabaja a mil. Planeando la estrategia a seguir. Los movimientos que debía realizar para acercársele. Maquinando la forma de tocarlo. Ideando cada una de las posibilidades que se le presentaría. Imaginando los incontables contextos en que podría acariciarlo. Su mente comenzaba a embriagarse de infinitas imágenes de su precioso hermanito. Perdido en su propia fantasía, sus párpados declinaron un poco.

"_Piel de color insólito, palidez extrema, esa textura que deseo recorrer… suave al toque. Una belleza natural… Que ha sido proclamada desde su concepción cómo propiedad de Uchiha Itachi. Mío"_

Era irrefutable que Sasuke Uchiha le pertenecía a Uchiha Itachi. Había un vínculo sanguíneo que garantizaba su poderío sobre su hermanito. Pero ese lazo no era suficiente para Itachi. Necesitaba hacerle algo, para que todos supieran que era más que su hermano.

"_Grabaré mi nombre en su cuerpo, besaré cada trocito de su piel, hasta ahogarme con todo lo que tenga para ofrecerme"_

Se sumergió en sus libidinosos deseos. Ya podía sentir ese cuerpecito debajo, así tan vulnerable. Completamente sumiso a los placeres que el mayor le brindaba. Entregado a ese indescriptible y exuberante conjunto de emociones.

"_Comparece ante mí… Déjame instruirte en las delicias de la vida"_

Inclinó un poco la cabeza en el respaldo. Movió con exquisitez sus largos y afilados dedos, una mueca un tanto hosca se vislumbró en su semblante. Impaciente jugueteó con sus dedos, admirando el color oscuro de sus uñas. ¿Cuánto más demoraría su hermanito?

- Diez…- hizo una corta pausa- Nueve…- prosiguió- Ocho- pronunció- Siete…

Los números salieron de sus labios, contó los segundos que presumió, tardaría su hermano en encontrarse con él.

- Tres- siseó, entornando los párpados- Dos…- sus ojos se intensificaron, dándole un aire diabólico-… Uno…

Desvió la vista a la pared.

**+++ItaSasu+++**

El líder de Hebi se hallaba fuera de sí. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Su cara que se distorsionó en un mohín de disgusto. Apretó sus puños con violencia, clavando las uñas en su propia carne. Volvió a bajar la vista hacia sus pies, y todavía estaban ahí como una espeluznante realidad. Pensar que su hermano se encargo de darle un cambio a su estilo. En esa ocasión deseaba tener en sus manos su preciada katana. Empuñarla con las dos manos, deslizarla por el cuello de ese desgraciado. Pasar el filo por esa garganta, y con lentitud, teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo degollarlo, que por una vez su despreciable hermano mayor se muestre sorprendido. Y él no tendría compasión.

Sasuke no dejaría impune ese nuevo atropelló contra su integridad física, claro que le haría pagar a ese imbécil semejante acto de osadía en contra de su voluntad.

Con pasos firmes salió del cuarto, tirando con furia de la puerta, casi a troté fue a su encuentro. Aglutinó sus fuerzas, con un solo objetivo: encontrar a Uchiha Itachi.

"_¡Maldito! ¿Piensas qué soportaré este agravio? ¡Te demostraré que de mí no puedes reírte!"_

Caminó por los sombríos pasillos, hasta que distinguió una luz. Una sala alumbrada por las radiaciones del sol. Con seguridad se apresuró a inspeccionar ese lugar. Al parecer estaba en un amplio salón. Un tictac, le sobresaltó. Un enorme reloj de péndulo se hallaba enfrente. Miró a su derecha, una estantería repleta de libros, todo cubierto con una fina capa de polvo. El piso cincelado de las conocidas nubes rojas, con varias manchadas, prácticamente pedían un urgente lavado. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos. Y cuando estuvo en medio de la sala, sintió unos ojos puestos en él. Giró con rapidez, para toparse con unos orbes carmesíes. Estos le contemplaban sin parpadear desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral.

"_Cero… Finalmente, mi dulce otouto" _El Akatsuki concentró sus pupilas en su hermanito. Había sentido que ése chakra se aproximaba con urgencia. Cómo sí estuviera deseoso de verle. El aura vengativa que despedía no podía pasar inadvertida. Además esa esencia era muy conocida, un aroma que percibía Itachi. Cuando se refería a Sasuke, no había forma de que el mayor pase por alto ése exquisitito perfume que esparcía. Ese aire que sólo él emanaba.

Uchiha Itachi se quedó en su lugar, levemente recostado en el sillón. Descansó su mano libre en el respaldo del mueble, dándole un porte resuelto. Parecía no entender la repentina rabia de su hermanito.

Volvió a mover su mano derecha, pero con hastío. Tanto le aguardó para que su acompañante se quede tieso. Luego sonrió con cinismo, con el propósito de terminar con la inmovilidad del otro. Esto exasperó a Sasuke y sin más se adelantó a atacarlo. Se le tiró encima, dispuesto a quitarle esa expresión burlesca. El cuerpo de Itachi fue recostado con dureza en el sofá. Su cabeza descansaba en uno de los cojines, puestos prudentemente a cada lado de ese mueble. Sasuke se hincó arriba de su hermano. Con ambas manos se apoderó de la túnica del mayor. Sostenía con desprecio la capa del pelinegro. Lo sujetó con ensañamiento. Comprimió esa ropa. Lo miró con toda la ira qué era capaz de sacar, o tal vez la que podía _fingir_. Parecía que había perdido el completo control de si mismo. Con puro odio, contempló directo a los ojos a su desgraciado hermano mayor. Quería amedrentarlo.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Itachi, divertido por esa ojeada.

- ¡Maldito!- insultó, histérico-. ¡Tuviste el descaro de pintarme, maldito!

El mayor sonrió, sin intimidarse por ese arrebato de su bello hermanito.

- Creo recordar haberte dicho que no pronuncies blasfemias- le reprendió, más explayado.

-¡A mí no me das órdenes, idiota!- dijo sulfurado, presionando con rabia la capa.

"_Me pones las cosas difíciles, Sasu-chan. Pero esto me gusta, y me excita" _

- Ah, al aparecer te gusta que use la persuasión, otouto- sus manos se movieron. Agarró las muñecas del atacante. Y sin mucho esfuerzo sometió a Sasuke-. Eso está mejor- se complació con la expresión desconcertada del menor. Acto seguido tiró hacia sus costados sus manos. Por inercia, Sasuke casi cae encima de él. A unos limitados centímetros de su rostro, el pequeño intensificó el escarlata de sus orbes, cómo advirtiéndole de qué no le agradaba para nada tenerlo cerca.

- Bello…- pronunció neutral el apático Uchiha mayor- Bello…- repitió, arrastrando sus palabras para incentivar al menor.

Los ojos de Sasuke se atontaron. Sus labios le temblaban de ira ¡Cuánto ansiaba destruir ese rostro imperturbable!

- Sigues siendo tan adorable…- recitó en un hondo susurro.

Y cuándo el vengador se debatía que movimientos seguir, sintió los labios de su hermano en su mejilla izquierda. Esos frescos labios en su cara, como un toque del mismo diablo. Quería golpearlo por esa nueva audacia profana. Sin embargo sólo pudo contener la respiración… como su anatomía era recorrida por un temblor indescriptible. Esa misma sensación de minutos atrás circulaba por su sangre, cuando Itachi tocó su frente. Una extraña agitación, qué le imposibilitaba de cualquier inconsciente resistencia. Podía decirse qué con esta arma tan cursi le desarmaba fácilmente. Y ahora más que nunca Sasuke sabía que odia a su hermano.

La boca del mayor se había posicionado en ese pálido pómulo. Al tiempo sintió un calorcito, que presumió, emanaba de su Sasuke. Lo había logrado, lo puso nervioso. Sonriendo por otro de sus tantos triunfos, se desprendió de esa zona. Las piernas de Itachi se habían enredado con las de Sasuke, éste totalmente boquiabierto y perturbado por ello le contemplaba. Y el Akatsuki no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, convincente se acercó a esos delgados labios entreabiertos, podía sentir que su hermanito no respiraba por la conmoción. Aprovecharía para darle una debida respiración…

- ¿Me estará siguiendo? No, creo qué lo perdí…- suspiró aliviado, con una mano en el pecho. Caminó unos pasos, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. En el sofá había dos personas- ¿Itachi?- Llamó con una duda-. ¿…I-itachi?- reiteró, con una voz indecisa

Esa sola presencia era suficiente para que Sasuke recupere la conciencia. Ambos Uchiha giraron la cabeza para ver al sujeto que demandaba una respuesta. Un rubio de ojos celestes con risa nerviosa les devolvía la mirada. Su vestimenta igual a la Itachi. Los cabellos parecidos a los de Naruto, estos cubrían su ojo izquierdo. En la frente tenía el protector de la aldea de la Roca, y su tez era clara.

"_¿Otro Akatsuki?"_ Deidara acaparó la atención de Sasuke. El ojiazul posó la siniestra en una cadera, mientras se llevaba la otra al rostro. Después de unos segundos, deslizó la mano derecha hacia sus bolsillos. Sacó un poco de arcilla. Mientras movía sus habilidosas manos para escapar de esas miradas intimidantes, por un momento me maldijo por ir a ese salón en donde se encontraba Itachi.

- Uh, ya sé que no debo meterme pero…

"_Entonces ¿Por qué demonios lo haces, imbécil? ¡Además ya arruinaste este momento con mi otouto! ¡Por tu bien, debes tener una justificación!"_

El artista sin timidez se dedicó a examinar a los hermanitos. Los orbes celestes brillaron. Y la curiosidad pudo más que la razón. Olvido por completo que delante tenía a dos genios. Y por cierto, ambos de personalidad pedante, y lo que es un agravante, de poca entereza.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó, incauto. Se atrevió a mirar con ojos para nada inocentes la escena. Una y mil ideas le vinieron a la mente, razonamientos para nada fraternales-. ¿Recordando viejas épocas?- una sonrisa muy perversa se le delineó. Cómo los Uchiha no dijeron nada, él respondió-. Veo. Así era la relación entre los hermanitos Uchiha- se burló, sin tener en cuenta qué si continuaba con esas bromas lo lamentaría.

Aunque Itachi pensó en cerrarle la boca a ese entrometido, prefirió qué continué con su tono jocoso. Ya que era mucho más entretenido ver los colores que ganaban las mejillas de su hermanito al escuchar al rubio. Ésa piel blanquecina adquiría un color carmesí. Sus labios le volvían a temblar de… Itachi creyó ver en los ojos de su hermanito la muerte de Deidara. Él conocía cada uno de las expresiones de su otouto, y era sencillo deducir que eso era un homicidio especulativo.

"_¿Estás incomodo, Sasu-chan? Esto es sólo el comienzo. No pongas esa carita tan adorable, que soy capaz de comerte delante de este imbécil"_

El menor sulfurado a más no poder, y con cólera dentro de la garganta, se encomendó un nuevo objetivo circunstancial. Una ambición qué debía ser saciada en este instante: acabar con ese shinobi risueño. Y sin reparar en su actual posición, intentó moverse, desplomándose en su totalidad en el pecho del mayor. Lo que amplio la sonrisa del rubio, si es que podía sonreír más de lo que ya hacía.

- ¡Demonios! ¡No digas estupideces!- vociferó, irritado-. ¡Y tú no te atrevas a poner una de tus sucias manos en mí!

- Al contrario eres tú, quien tiene sus manos en mi cuerpo, otouto- le indicó, campante por la mirada aprensiva del menor-. Dime, ¿a quién piensas matar primero, Sasu-chan?- ahora acarició sus cabellos.

El peliazul estaba que explotaba de esta situación. Deidara trató de ahogar una risa, pero no pudo y soltó en sonoras carcajadas. Lo que endemonio aún más al joven prodigio.

¡No me llames Sasu-chan! - Abofeteó la mano de Itachi. Se ladeó al costado para zafarse- Y tú ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?- se dirigió al rubio.

- N-no…- farfulló, entre risas-. No puedo c-con esto…

- Entonces te daré una razón por la cual preocuparte, idiota- amenazó. Luego miró a su hermano-. Verás el aprecio que tengo por ti, Itachi. Chidori Nagashi- pronunció-. Chidori Nagashi- reiteró, sorprendido porque no había signos de su técnica. ¿No podía utilizar su chakra?

- Tonto hermanito, ¿Piensas qué no tomaríamos los recaudos necesarios antes de capturarte?- dijo Itachi, estiró uno de sus mechones azulinos-. Habrá sido el Líder. Él tomó las medidas preeliminares.

El rubio asintió.

"_¿Líder? ¿Cómo que no puedo utilizar mi chakra?"_

- ¿De verdad tenías la intención de atacar a Itachi? - indagó el artista, que había dejado de reírse al ver qué la técnica de Sasuke no funcionaba.

- Por cierto ¿Qué es eso de Chidori Nagashi?- cuestionó el pelinegro.

- No te interesa- escupió el pequeño, quería destruir todo, romper cada uno de los muebles de esa sala. ¿Por qué la vida era tan…? ¿Tan parcial?

"_¿Chidori? Fue un jutsu que te enseñó esa copia barata del Sharingan. Por tanto esto suena a elemento rayo, más precisamente a un jutsu que desarrollaste sin la ayuda de ese imbécil que te dijo qué tu otra naturaleza era ésta. ¿Tanto cariño le tienes a ése elemento inservible, otouto? Nuestro elemento es el fuego, no el rayo. Entiéndelo nosotros somos las llamas, no un simple relámpago. Una abrasadora flama destructiva"_

El líder de Hebi aprovechó el desconcierto de su hermano mayor, para inclinarse. Por su necedad cayó en la alfombra. A pesar de ese débil dolor, se enderezó con prontitud. Luego retrocedió unos pasos. Mirando a uno y otro Akatsuki. Por un momento se olvidó del incidente de las uñas. Y dijo lo siguiente.

- Él no es mi hermano- le habló al rubio, dándole una mirada aprensiva-. Hace tiempo que esta sabandija dejó de ser…- _"Mi querido aniki"_-… mi aniki- dijo en un débil gemido.

- Palabras muy duras ¿No crees, Itachi?- miró al moreno, quien seguía recostado, tal cual lo dejó Sasuke.

Y antes de que el shinobi de la roca pudiera decir algo más, un alarido retumbó en esa sala.

- ¡DEIDARA! ¡DEIDARA! ¡DEIDARA!- aulló-. ¡MÁS VALE QUE APAREZCAS!

- ¿Ése es el Líder?- se preguntó el ojiazul. Corrió algunos cabellos que obstruían su oído.

- ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS, DEIDARA?!- bramó.

- Parece qué el Líder te está buscando. Y realmente no considero qué sea por algo bueno- razonó Itachi, mirando de por el castado al peliazul- ¿Qué hiciste, Deidara?

- Uh bueno… creo qué…- guardó su arcilla en su capa. Dio una risa forzada a los otros dos- mejor me voy a ver a Saso…- retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¡Deidara!

Ya era demasiado tarde el Líder lo encontró primero. El rubio sintió ése estertor en su cuello. Y luego el individuo se materializó adelante del rubio. Tan cerca que Deidara podría haber contado cada uno de las pecas del pelirrojo, si no fuera porque estaba en serios problemas.

- Recuerdo haberles informado del comportamiento debido. De haber leído cada uno de las normas para qué podamos coexistir, no me refiero a una relación amistosa, porque ello sería difícil de lograr, comprendo que cada uno tenga una ideología, tendencia, hobby, una forma diferente de interpretar los diversos conceptos, entre otras cosas- hizo una pausa, ignorando a los Uchiha-. Pero sí espero una conducta adecuada, esto se entendería como respetar a los otros shinobis.

- ¿Ya le fueron con el chisme?- pretendió dársela de victima-. Lo que pasó en el cuarto de Kakuzu fue un accidente. Además él me atacó, Líder- tartamudeó el artista.

Itachi reía por el pavor de su compañero. Mientras que Sasuke se dedicaba a ver a ese shinobi que se hacía llamar "Líder". Le vio de perfil, dándole una precisa e intuitiva ojeada, sin molestarse en escuchar o mirar al shinobi rubio, del cual ya sabía el nombre: Deidara. El Líder tenía un porte estoico, una severa mirada capaz de matar a cualquiera. En su cara una excesiva cantidad de piercings. Los cabellos cortos y pelirrojos. Vestía la misma capa que Itachi y Deidara. Al parecer era una persona de sumo respeto, puesto que el ojiazul comenzaba a sudar frío al tenerle enfrente. Su impotente figura, le hacía ver más alto de lo que era. Estaba claro que se merecía tal titulo: "Líder"

- Somos una agrupación de criminales, esto no es una guardería- dijo con frialdad, ignorando el alegato de su inferior-. Se supone que estoy tratando con personas adultas, shinobis capaces. No con impúberes.

- ¿Con impúberes? ¡Ah! Y qué pasa con…- iba a decir Sasuke.

- ¡Silencio!- ordenó -. No con chiquillos, o ninjas con retrasos mentales- remarcó, dándose a entender-. No sé sí llegas a comprender. Pero te lo diré de una manera sencilla, el hecho de que reconociera tu desempeño durante la misión de esta madrugada, no te da privilegios.

- Fue culpa de Kakuzu- dijo, creyendo que el zombi le fue con el cuento.

Pero el pelirrojo movía de un lado a otro la cabeza. En definitiva el Líder no era alguien que soportaré los errores de sus subordinados:

- ¿Qué destruiste ahora?- habló con hielo-. Debo suponer que el estruendo vino de la habitación de nuestro tesorero. ¿Derrumbaste su cuarto?- los círculos de sus ojos giraban de forma anormal-. Bien, si es eso…

- Líder, no encontre a Deidara - interrumpió una voz áspera.

El zombi venía al encuentro del Líder. Él buscaba al rubio para recriminarle el haber sacado el dinero de su cuarto mientras dormía. Pero al ver los ojos asustados del artista, desistió de esa acción.

- ¡Líder! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, un poco sorprendido por la actitud hosca del pelirrojo.

- Deidara te ocasionó algunos problemas, ¿verdad, Kakuzu?- respondió, sin darle una ojeada-. Por eso lo rebuscabas.

- Es algo sin importancia- minimizó, restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque el estruendo fue muy sonoro, lo escuché en mi propio cuarto- insistió.

- ¿Estruendo? - El zombi se mostró confundido.

- Un sonido de una explosión para ser más específico- intervino el shinobi de Konoha.

El líder recién se percato de la presencia de Itachi, y le preguntó:

- ¿Lo oíste?

- Sí, y no provino de la habitación de Kakuzu- dijo el moreno, admirando el color de sus uñas, como si no hubiera nada más interesante.

"_¡Otra oportunidad desperdiciada! Pero habrá más ocasiones, sobre todo en la noche. Lindo hermanito en mi cama. Sublime cuerpo recostado en mi cama, con las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez. Esa boquita puede tener mejores usos"_

El shinobi de la lluvia se separó del ojiazul.

- ¿Por qué buscabas a Deidara?- preguntó.

- La razón es que este negligente- señaló al artista- me sacó el dinero para las compras, sin pedírmelo- miró fijo al acusado-. Y lo que es peor, él niega haber ingresado a mi habitación, para luego sustraer mi dinero-. Todos levantaron una ceja-. Digo los fondos de Akatsuki- rectificó- Debo tener el balance de los egresos e ingresos al día. Sólo quiero que esto no se vuelva costumbre- concluyó, al sentirse culpable por la situación del rubio.

- En ese caso, el asunto ha sido salvado- observó el usuario del rinnegan, dando lugar al pedido del zombi-. ¿Utilizaste una de tus bombas, Deidara?- El ojiazul se sorprendió-. Es decir ¿Qué hiciste después de salir del cuarto de Kakuzu?

- Vine a este lugar, y me encontré con los hermanitos- expresó-. Y no detoné nada- añadió de inmediato.

- Entonces sí no fuiste ¿Quién ha sido el insensato?- miró a los otros Akatsukis-. Ninguno de nosotros, al aparecer- ahora por fin reparó en el peliazul.

"_De modo que éste es el hermanito de Itachi. La similitud es extraordinaria, y más en las expresiones. Pero este niño es mucho más delicado, su tez más lechosa. Los cabellos azul oscuro, se diferencian con los de Itachi. Además de que su cuerpo es algo pequeño, un organismo frágil me atrevería a decir. La fisonomía siempre engaña, y más en el caso de los genios… ¿Cuál será su potencial?"_

Por su parte, el Uchiha mayor pasaba la vista de Sasuke a Pein, las miradas que ambos se daban. Prestó especial atención a los gestos de esos rostros.

"_Al parecer se están midiendo visualmente. Desde luego que esa es la causa, sino…"_

_­_- La explosión se originó en la cocina- reveló Itachi, queriendo cortar con el intercambio visual del Líder.

**+++ItaSasu+++**

¡FUEGO!- gritó un agitado Tobi- ¡FUEGO!- corriendo por los pasillos, con las manos en alto, agitándolas-. Socorro… ¡Kisame! ¡Kisame! ¡Kisame!

El chico tropezó y rodó hasta la puerta del cuarto del tiburón. Sin detenerse a sollozar por el porrazo que se dio en la dura puerta, rogó:

-¡Abre la puerta! ¡Kisame!- Arañó la puerta-. ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Kisame!- a zarpazos haría caer esa medianera, que le impedía entrar-. ¡Kisame!

Dentro un tiburón adormilado, se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

- ¡Kisame!- persistían en el llamado-. ¡Maldita sardina enlatada!

- Creo que uno de tus amigos quiere verte- se burló Suigetsu.

El tiburón clavó sus ojos en el subordinado del Uchiha. Éste permanecía recostado al lado de la puerta.

- Sí estabas despierto ¿Por qué no le abres?- le reprochó.

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? En vistas de que soy un cautivo, no puedo actuar sin tu consentimiento- fingió una absoluta sumisión.

- ¡Sushi ambulante!- volvió a insultar, en una tentativa de que el aludido se digne a contestarle.

- ¡Sólo abre la maldita puerta!- ordenó el sujeto con branquias.

De forma automática tomó el picaporte, y tiró de el. Un Tobi jadeante se adelantó a entrar a gatas. El hombre azul se erguió con fastidio.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- le espetó, enfadado por esa forma de despertarle.

- ¡Oh! ¡La cocina!- se lanzó a las rodillas del otro-. ¡La cocina!

Se aferró a las piernas del tiburón. Melodramático repitió una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

- ¿Puedes ser más claro? ¿Qué pasa con la cocina, Tobi?

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven!

El chico se levantó y tomó una mano del compañero de Itachi. Le arrastró hacia afuera.

- ¡Espera! ¡Suigetsu, vamos!- agarró del brazo al joven.

De esta forma Tobi jaló al tiburón, éste tiró del prisionero. Y en un hilera de tres salieron a pasos apresurados hacia la cocina.

"_Los Akatsukis están dementes ¿Seguro son asesinos de temer? Este chico de la máscara no entra en esta categoría. Pero eso no importa, locos o no, encontraré la forma de quedarme con Samehada" _Pensó el compañero de Sasuke.

**+++ItaSasu+++**

El cuarto de cocina era un completo desastre. Enormes llamaras de fuego salían de esa sala. Un olor a quemado reinaba en esa atmósfera. Lo que antes fuera una impecable cuarto de paredes blancas, con azulejos de nubes rojos, ahora era un recinto irreconocible. Con un humo negro que intoxicaba a cualquier alma. Las cortinas habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas, las mismas ganaban más espacio, a pesar de los intentos de una joven por apaciguarlas con una frazada. La chica cada dos golpes, hacia una pausa para toser.

Se enjuagó la frente, y sin desistir en esa labor, prosiguió con la convicción de que al menos podría contener la hoguera. Dentro tenía la esperanza de que su líder viera a socorrerla, antes que esos criminales, dueños de esa guarida, vieran el siniestro.

Ese aire era inaguantable, por lo que antes de ahogarse, decidió abrir una de las ventanas que no fue alcanzada por las llamas. Más esto serviría para despejar el humo, no para disipar el fuego.

Pero antes de que su mano tirara de la cerradura, Karin se llevó una mano a la boca, comenzando a toser impulsivamente.

- ¡Aquí!- bramó una voz infantil-. ¡Es Aquí!- tosió, asfixiado.

Tres valerosos siluetas se arriesgaron a entrar a ese ambiente nocivo. Por instinto taparon sus bocas con una mano.

- Ahora entiendo porque viniste por mí. ¡Me haré cargo!- se escuchó una voz masculina.

Y una corriente de agua extinguió el ardiente e intenso fuego. Ese elemento logró calmar el incesante toser de Karin y Tobi.

- Misión cumplida- recitó el tiburón.

En seguida el chico de la máscara dio pequeños brincos de éxito alrededor del héroe de turno.

- ¡Lo conseguiste!- le vitoreó-. ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! ¡Eres el único!

El extraño ser de piel azul mostró sus afilados dientes. Y alzó pecho sintiéndose alguna divinidad, y que el otro Akatsuki era su ferviente seguidor.

- ¡La sardina enlatada extinguió el fuego!

Suigetsu lanzó una carcajada por el apodo.

- ¡Por un momento pensé que podrías cocinarte!

Ahora el discípulo de Zabuza aferró sus manos en su estómago, creyendo que no podría detener su risa.

Unas sombras se precipitaron al grotesco ambiente. Unos ojos azabaches, rojos, celestes y grises examinaron con viveza el estado de ese cuarto, cómo buscando que los muebles, en su deprimente deterioro, le confiesen quien ejecutó tremenda catástrofe. A esos objetos, que tiempo atrás sirvieron de herramienta a Konan, en su tarea como cocinera. Ya no existía ni por lo menos la mínima idea de ser una majestuosa cocina, las cortinas achicharradas en su totalidad, el horno se _jubilo,_ las ollas alcanzadas por las llamas; y un nubarrón en el techo, una leve bruma gris que aún se jactaba de sofocarles.

Pein vaciló unos instantes, dio unos pasos, produciendo un chapoteó. El piso empapado, el recinto inundado, todo era un completo desastre. Se detuvo un momento. Nadie habló. La imponente presencia del Líder era suficiente para que incluso Tobi enmudeciera. Y el espadachín más joven, guardó silencio al ver el efecto que producía el pelirrojo.

Las cortinas caladas, se escurrían. Ese persiste gotear, se clavó en el pecho de Karin, quien permanecía en cuclillas en un rincón. Sus ojos vagaron al reflejo del agua, siendo incapaz de sostener las miradas que se posaron en ella.

Anduvo con solemnidad, Pein pasó una mano por la enorme mesa, en donde se preparaba la comida. Frunció el ceño y se concentró en Kisame. Su pregunta fue rotunda.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- En verdad no lo sé- reconoció el tiburón, su voz más firme que nunca-. Tobi nos arrastró hasta aquí, y al ver las llamas, hice lo que correspondía.

Lanzó un suspiro, ahora Pein se dirigió a Tobi.

- Dime lo que aconteció- ordenó.

- Entre a la cocina para ayudar a Karin. Y todo estaba en llamas, como Tobi no podía hacer nada, decidí buscar ayuda.

- Por eso habías ido por Kisame- dedujo Pein.

Suspiró y volvió a caminar. Mientras que Tobi prefirió hacer una acotación.

- Yo quería traer a Sasori, que de seguro lograría extinguir el fuego. Pero Sasori estaba de malhumor. Y después pensé en Kakuzu, pero no quería despertarlo, él es muy malo- rió nerviosamente-. Así que decidí ir por el pescado andante porque también podría ser útil- relató, sonriendo con inocencia, como sí le hubiera hecho un favor a Kisame.

- También podría ser útil- repitió Itachi-. Sé nota qué confía ciegamente en tus habilidades, Kisame- satirizó.

El rubio y Suigetsu rieron, incluso los hermanos Uchiha y Pein movieron sus labios.

En eso sonó voz quejumbrosa. Un integrante de Hebi reparó en la causante del incendio.

- ¿Karin estás bien?- preguntó el espadachín.

La chica movió la cabeza. Y para sorpresa de todos, el gélido de Sasuke se encaminó hacia la kunoichi, le tendió la mano. Ella se sorprendió, pero no dudó en aceptar la gentileza. Una vez enderezada se topó con varios ojos, pero nada la preparó para una asesina mirada rojiza. Unos orbes escarlatas que destellaban en una inconfundible y penetrante cólera. Tanto que le pareció que estaba sola ella; y esas esferas giraban en su cabeza, todo se hacía oscuridad, una eterna noche en medio de ese día, ¿acaso había un eclipse? No, eso era más que un simple evento de la naturaleza. Se hundía en un extraño espacio, mientras que su única compañía eran esos ojos con aspas que se distorsionaban… ¿Carmesíes? Eso… ¡Sharingan!

- ¡Karin!- le llamó Suigetsu.

La voz zumbó en la mente de la chica. Y la sala reapareció ante ella.

- ¿Eh?- con una mano se arregló las gafas, quizás le había fallado la vista.

Pensó que había sido producto de su imaginación, que confundió todo. Sin embargo, para su malestar, esos rojizos y endemoniados ojos estaban delante de ella. Le dio mala espina tener toda la atención de Uchiha Itachi.

- Podrías explicarme congruentemente qué fenómeno natural arrasó con el anterior impecable recinto.- Pein se enfocó en la única mujer presente.

La chica respiró hondo, desvió la vista, y con un nudo dijo:

- Sólo estaba preparando el almuerzo.

- Entonces ¿Cómo explicarías el deplorable estado de nuestra cocina?- cuestionó Pein.

La pelirroja movió frenéticamente las manos.

- Hice lo que me dijeron…- alegó.

- No recuerdo haber ordenado que incendies esta sala- dijo el Líder, con indolencia.

- ¡No estoy acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión!- exclamó al borde del llanto.

- Mujeres- murmuró el ojiazul.

- Eso no es una excusa convincente- bramó el pelirrojo-. Al fin de cuentas, tú causaste la explosión. Las medidas…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Zetsu y Juugo se presentaron ante el Líder.

- ¿Qué…?- movió sus ojos de una persona a otra, de un objeto a otro.

- Un caso fortuito, Zetsu- dijo Pein-. Ahora que la mayoría, y lo que es más importante nuestros rehenes están presentes- recalcó ésta última palabra-. Les volveré a repetir que cada uno de ustedes tiene una obligación- miró a los subordinados de Sasuke-. La cual sí no es prestada conforme a mis intereses, me veré obligado a…

- ¿A qué?- interrumpió el Uchiha menor.

- Eso lo decidiré en su tiempo, al apreciar la falta de cooperación de Hebi, Sasuke.

"_No puede ser qué tenga conocimiento de la existencia de Hebi. La única manera es que esa mujer, Konan…"_

- Tengo mis fuentes, no somos una organización de criminales por nada. Eso debes saberlo, y más debido a tu encuentro con Konan- reveló Pein-. Así el hecho de que disfrutemos de tu presencia, es un suceso que venía previendo desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Piensas que me inclinaré a besarte los pies? ¿Es algo que también prevés? No te será fácil- amenazó.

Algunos de los Akatsukis se expresaron contrariados por cómo el alumno de Orochimaru desafiaba al Líder. Y coincidieron en que la juventud es ingenua, el peliazul era un inconfundible ejemplo.

- Es qué en ningún momento pedí tu opinión, por sí no lo has notado- contradijo el shinobi de la lluvia-. Ahora debido a que este diálogo no puede prorrogarse, continuaremos en un lugar más privado.- El líder no deseaba hacer participes del parlamento a "las garantías"-. Vendrás conmigo, Sasuke.

Y nuevamente para el disgusto de Itachi, el peliazul sacó ha relucir su personalidad indomable. Desapareció con una rapidez asombrosa, y se posicionó delante de Pein, quien estaba parado en sentido perpendicular a la única salida de la cocina. Esa acción sorprendió a los integrantes de Hebi.

- No- dijo sin dudar-. No tengo por qué obedecerte.

Y el guardián del Uchiha captó las verdaderas intenciones de su superior. En silencio Juugo se sintió orgulloso de tener como líder a Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque no era una persona muy sociable, de un temperamento irascible, pedante hasta la última gota de su sangre, íntegramente arisco, de poco tacto humano, el menor tenía en claro una cosa: nunca abandonaría a los suyos. Eso fue lo que entendió el ninja del sonido, y se convenció aún más de serle leal hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Uchiha Sasuke, has el favor de moverte- pidió el Líder, algo turbado por la bravura del Uchiha.

El peliazul no le respondió, bajó la vista para luego levantarla, enseñándole el rojo de sus ojos.

- Te recordaré un trivial suceso, Sasuke. Hace poco intentaste usar un jutsu, me parece que era… _Nagashi_, una táctica que no trasciendo; sería imposible vencernos sólo con Taijutsu- infirió Itachi. Esto hastió al menor.

- Es innegable. He previsto estos inconvenientes. Y ninguno de ustedes podrá utilizar su chakra- advirtió a los cuatro-. Aunque puedas activar tu sharingan, eso no significa que logres usar Genjutsu. No dentro de nuestras demarcaciones, Sasuke.- Dio unos pasos, con un aire enfático, el usuario del rinnegan se plantó enfrente vengador.

La revelación abatió Hebi. Los compañeros del peliazul se lanzaron miradas como queriendo trasmitirse entre ellos el mismo dilema: "_Será verdad, ¿Los atacamos o no? ¿Deberíamos probar suerte?"_

- Te darás cuenta que en nuestro propio campo, no puedes vencernos- habló Pein, agarró un mechón azulino, para luego soltarlo con lentitud, casi como dándole una caricia. Ni siquiera el propio Líder sabría explicar por qué lo hizo-. Por tanto lo vuelvo a repetir, vendrás con nosotros. A menos que quieras despedirte de uno de tus compañeros- esto último lo dijo sólo para peliazul, le dio la espalda.

El vengador presionó con fuerza sus puños. Serenó todos sus pensamientos, en ese momento tenía una lista larga de personas por matar. En dónde varios shinobis le hacían competencia a Itachi por estar en la cúspide, posición que venía manteniendo por años, pero que parecía que le sería arrebatada por ninjas como: Deidara, el Líder… y posiblemente otros darían pelea para ingresar en dicho inventario funesto de Sasuke.

Y mientras el peliazul se debatía a quien matar primero, los Akatsukis restantes se asomaron por el umbral.

- Deben estar en la cocina. ¡Hombre que ya revisamos cielo y tierra! Nos queda ver en la…- se mantuvo de pie en el marco.

Los demás giraron a ver a los dos shinobis. Pein qué era el más cercano al umbral, posó la vista en Hidan.

El otro shinobi, empujó a su compañero. Sin reparar en el caótico cambio de la sala, rodó los ojos hacia su pareja.

- ¿Detonaste la cocina, Deidara?- preguntó de inmediato Sasori.

- ¡Claro!- levantó las manos-. ¡Ocurre una explosión y es culpa de Deidara!- se ofendió.

Sin embargo, el titiritero no estaba convencido.

- Aunque parezca increíble, esta vez no fue él. La sirvienta tuvo un accidente- relató Kakuzu-. Prácticamente la cocina ardió en llamas. Kisame se encargó de apagarlo. Y ahora tendremos que invertir un dineral en arreglarla. Justo que ingresaba un cuantioso capital- se lamentó el zombi, porque tendría que desembolsar la preciada riqueza.

"_¿La cocinera? Claro la Kunoichi qué estaba con Sasuke" _el escorpión giró sus ojos con discreción. Notó que todos sus compañeros se encontraban allí, también los dos shinobis que capturaron en la madrugada, situados a cada lado de sus encargados. Sin embargo la cocinera no estaba al lado del rubio. Giró a la derecha y vio a la chica, algo turbada, tal vez porque fue la autora de la hoguera.

"_¿Y Sasuke?"_ Preguntó para si mismo el shinobi de la Suna. Sus pupilas, recorriendo cada espacio. Con ahínco se dio la tarea de rastrear un cabello azulino. Por fin centró la vista delante. La anhelaba y esquiva figura se exhibió tal cual, pudiéndole distinguir cuan si fuera un hermoso ángel. Iluminado por la divina providencia. Sus cabellos reflejados por los rayos del sol, que entraban a grandes raudales al haberse abierto las ventanas. Y ese desastroso, inmundo, deteriorado lugar, sabía y daba la imagen de un cielo con la sola presencia del pequeño. Ya no se percibía el olor intoxicante y nocivo, porque el peliazul con su fragancia hacía ver esa sala en ruinas, en un verdadero paraíso. Aquellos orbes perdidos y confundidos, tan llenos de una perpetua inocencia. En esos preciosos segundos el tiempo se detuvo. Y lo que más aspiraba en el alma era rememorar ese concepto que tanto buscaba, que esa persona poseía _Belleza_.

Y Sasori no fue él único que se perdió en la imagen, también el religioso le contempló con desfachatez, cualquiera diría que con la mirada le estaba desnudando. Su lengua recorrió sus labios… _lujuria_, ese pecado provocaba en el religioso. La sangre le corría a mil. Dentro planeaba darle un amena bienvenida.

Desde una esquina, Itachi planeaba la forma de borrar esa expresión de Hidan. No le agrado la forma indiscreta en que demostraba lo que realmente quería de su Sasuke. No le agradaba que su perverso compañero contemple a su Sasuke, como un pedazo de carne, del cual pretendía saciarse.

"_Sasuke es mío, Hidan. Lo siento pero Sasu-chan ya tiene un dueño, alguien que no permitirá siquiera una contemplación lasciva. Tal vez no estés al tanto de la circunstancias, pero mi dulce hermano es exclusiva y legalmente mío"_

Parecía que sus ojos ardían en llamas, y mentalmente se debatía cual sería la técnica adecuada para castigar a ese depravado:

"_¿__Tsukuyomi__ o Amaterasu? Ah bello hermanito no sé cual esgrimir contra el fanático ¿Tsukuyomi o Amaterasu?" _

El líder se aclaró la garganta. Sacando a los otros de su ensimismamiento.

- Zetsu te encargarás de la reparación de este lugar, con la ayuda de…

- Juugo- corroboró el caníbal.

- De acuerdo, te lo encargo, Zetsu. Pero será después de la reunión- Luego se dirigió al tesorero-. Kakuzu irás a comprar algo de comida a la aldea de la lluvia, ya que gracias a la desidia de algunos no podemos preparar nada- le dio una ojeada a Karin-. Y Tobi ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de nuestros rehenes mientras hablamos?

- ¡No! ¡Tobi también quiere ir!- se quejó-. ¡Quiero estar en la reunión!

Pero Pein no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de berrinches, así que utilizó un medio más eficaz para lograr su colaboración.

- Sí te portas bien, Kakuzu te traerá algunos dulces- dijo, tratando de sonar como un padre amoroso, aunque esta faceta no le salía muy bien, el ingenuo niño mordió el anzuelo:

- ¡Si! ¡Me comportaré cómo un buen chico!

Varios Akatsukis pensaron que, en determinadas ocasiones, la ingenuidad de Tobi tenía sus ventajas.

Sin más salieron de a uno. Itachi empujó a Hidan fuera del cuarto, y luego se adelantó a arrastrar a Sasuke, que le contempló desafiante.

- Estás al tanto, que esto puede empeorar- le susurró en el oído.

Sasuke se dejó conducir, mirando de tanto en tanto a sus compañeros, el sonido de sus pasos se perdieron por los largos pasillos.

"_Así que este chico es fiel a sus ideales. Una temporada con Orochimaru podría haberle cambiado hasta el alma. Sin embargo… Realmente no parece un desertor. Una manifestación de honorabilidad, sin duda una virtud que se reduce estos días, quizás en proceso de extinción. Y ahora me inclino con más razón a reclutarlo" _Pensó Pein, éste encabezaba la fila.

**+++ItaSasu+++**

El genio trasladó a su hermano hacia un tétrico recinto, igual de sombrío que el corredor. Sasuke inspeccionó el lugar al que había sido conducido. El cuarto, sin ventanas y de amplias dimensiones, era iluminado por un único candil. El cual estaba ubicado estratégicamente en el techo. En el centro una mesa redonda de madera, con una insignia familiar: la nube roja, alrededor de ésta diez sillas. Sasuke supuso que simbolizaban el número de los miembros de Akatsuki. El Líder, que fue el primero en ingresar, ya había tomado su lugar, delante de la única puerta, que era entrada y salida de ese lugar. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa, sus manos se entrelazaron a la altura de sus ojos, estos examinaban con cierta dureza a las personas que desfilaban alrededor de la mesa.

Itachi empujó a su hermano en la primera silla, detrás de la puerta y enfrente del Líder. El pelinegro se sentó a la derecha de su hermanito. Desde ese sitio, el Uchiha mayor le dio una mirada suspicaz al religioso, y adelantándose a los hechos, ordenó silenciosamente a Kisame que ocupe el lado izquierdo de Sasuke. El tiburón entendió el precepto mortal, y sin rechistar obedeció. El titiritero viendo truncada la posibilidad de sentarse con el peliazul dio un respingo. De modo que Sasori y Zetsu se acomodaron a ambos lados del shinobi de la lluvia. Los otros ocuparon los lugares restantes.

Estando todos sentados, Pein dio inició a la sesión extraordinaria.

- En vistas de las circunstancias, Hebi ha sido capturado por Akatsuki- algunos asintieron-. Y en consecuencia su líder, Sasuke Uchiha es nuestro invitado de Honor. Los pormenores de esta destacada proeza, no son relevantes. Pero haré un sucinto relato para el Uchiha, que posiblemente ignore cómo llegó a nuestra guarida.- Se enfocó en el vengador.- Supongo que te habrás dado una idea de que sabíamos de los movimientos de Orochimaru. Tenía a varios subordinados pisándole los talones a ese traidor. Nadie puede salir de Akatsuki una vez que ingresa, y mucho menos sin devolver los artilugios de esta organización.- Flexionó e hizo crujir sus falanges.- Pero esto no viene al caso. Como decía, ordené a varios miembros ocuparse de esta serpiente, y mis recaudos fueron más rigurosos al enterarme de sus propósitos.

Hizo una pausa.

- No hay un lugar en el mundo ninja, en que cualquier ente que se oponga a Akatsuki, encuentre un asilo. Es por eso que esa astuta serpiente se movía de tanto en tanto, sin permanecer en un lugar, más que lo necesario. Pero al fin de cuentas, la presa siempre será cazada, sin importar cuanto cuidado ponga en no dejar pistas ¿Verdad?- Ahora se centró en Sasori, quien afirmó con una leve inclinación-. Así es como gracias a uno de mis más fieles adeptos, pude dar con la localización de esa serpiente. Gracias a él pude saber con exactitud los proyectos a largo plazo del Sannin. Pero al tiempo se produjo un percance, que por cierto no le resta mérito… en fin. Con la información restante, y estando esa serpiente alertada, tomé la decisión de encomendarle a Konan el seguimiento de ese pérfido. Pero otra vez surgió otro inconveniente. ¿Sabes a que me refiero, Sasuke?

El peliazul le dio una mirada provocadora.

- Pero como todo un miembro de Akatsuki, a diferencia de otros…- aludía al sensei de Sasuke-. Konan ha sido fiel hasta el final. Me envió un mensaje, dándome los detalles del suceso acontecido en la guarida del sannin y por supuesto la ubicación exacta del lugar. Así todos nos dirigimos a ese punto.

- ¿Con qué intenciones? Sabías de la defunción de Orochimaru, además de que…

- Por supuesto, también Konan murió en tus manos- interrumpió Pein-. Nuestro objetivo no era corroborar sus cuerpos, al contrario teníamos dos objetivos diferentes. Uno era recuperar los anillos, tanto de nuestra camarada como el que Orochimaru mantenía injustamente.

Hubo un silencio. El peliazul, se sintió observado, y algo incomodo habló:

- Entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Con qué fin? Porque si suponemos un escollo en sus intenciones, tendríamos que estar muertos.

- Evidentemente, eres un Uchiha. Y es cierto que tú, eres un enemigo de temer, sería conveniente tenerte bajo tierra. Pero sabes aún no te he dicho nuestro segundo objetivo…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- elevó un poco la voz.

- ¿No tienes ni una vaga idea?- preguntó el Líder.

- No, no la tengo- se sinceró.

- Acabamos de perder a uno de los nuestros…

- Y dentro de poco perderán a otro…- miró de costado a Itachi.

- No lo creo, pequeño Uchiha.- Sasuke gruño, no le gustaba el trato con que le hablaba el Líder-. ¡Ah! Las habilidades de los Uchiha, inigualables, genios difíciles de hallar. En extinción debido a un caso fortuito…

Sasuke indignado, se levantó abruptamente.

- ¡Fue una masacre! ¡Éste asesino…!- miró a Itachi con pura cólera.

- Sabía que esto pasaría.- Deidara contemplaba divertido la escena.

Empero Pein no prestó atención a las palabras del menor. Realzó una profunda y áspera voz:

- Estás en nuestro escondite, porque al igual que nosotros, eres un desertor. Abandonaste Konoha, para afiliarte a Orochimaru, quien era un enemigo de tu aldea natal, lo que te da méritos para entrar en el libro bingo. Y ahí está tu hazaña, el haber traicionado a tu maestro, "mordiste la mano que te dio de comer"…

- Ya no me era útil. Además no iba cederle mi cuerpo- reveló el peliazul, bastante curioso por lo que Pein diría.

"_Por supuesto que no, ya que ese cuerpito me pertenece, para marcarlo y practicar cosas inimaginables, otouto"_

- Acabaste con un sannin. Nosotros planeamos deshacernos de él, desde hace tiempo, pero nos hiciste el favor- ironizó el Líder-. El sharingan nos sería de mucha utilidad. El tener a los dos únicos usuarios, es un privilegio del que quiero valerme. Estás con nosotros porque quiero tus habilidades, porque sería más beneficioso que seas uno de los nuestros- finalizó.

Se produjo un breve silencio, los akatsukis contemplaron al menor, que se desplomó en la silla.

- Quiero que seas uno de los nuestros- reiteró.

Cuando Sasuke captó esas palabras, algo estremecido dijo:

- Anteriormente te dije que no me doblegaría.

Pein se levantó de su lugar, y de un momento a otro, estuvo detrás del líder de Hebi.

- Tus compañeros pueden servirte de incentivo, Sasuke- presionó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla.

- Trasladamos a esas escorias porque serían una garantía. Y por lo que pude ver, ellos no te son indiferentes, hermanito- añadió Itachi.

- ¿Podrás vivir, sabiendo que tu poca amabilidad, ocasiono la muerte de tu equipo?- inquirió el caníbal.

- ¡Ah! ¡La carga de un líder!- resopló el tiburón.

Se escucharon carcajadas.

Los labios del pupilo de Orochimaru se movieron, sin saber que decir. Aunque no tuviera un apego compacto con ellos, no podía abandonarlos. Los tres lo respaldaron, lo nombraron como su líder. No podía traicionarlos, no cuando ellos se mostraron serviles a él.

Y todos entendieron el silencio del vengador, como una aceptación de la invitación de Pein. Hidan le veía con intensidad, deseaba verle a la luz del sol, y no en ese cuarto falto de fluorescencia. El titiritero examinaba desde su lugar al pequeño, preguntándose si en un futuro accedería en visitar su laboratorio. Por su parte, Deidara se convencía de que al haberse reunido los hermanitos, las cosas serían más interesantes… Kisame rogaba en silencio que el pequeño no sea una copia exacta de su compañero ¡Ya suficiente tenía con un Itachi!

(NA: mmm ahora me dan ganas de agregar Mpreg a este fic, sólo para torturarte Kisa!!!)

- Pero para hacer las cosas más interesantes, Sasuke. Mientras no seas del todo fiel a nuestra organización, no podrás utilizar tu chakra. Permanecerás al cuidado de Itachi. Y en caso de que alguno de nosotros tenga sospechas de un intento de escape, así como una negligencia como el incidente de la cocina, sea tuya o de tus inferiores, todo será responsabilidad del líder de Hebi. Por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, pero si en la próxima tu compañera ¿Karin?, o los otros cometen algún error, también habrá un castigo para ti. Y la sanción estará a cargo de tu superior, Uchiha Itachi.

Y Sasuke se agitó, ante la sola mención de que su hermano mayor se haría cargo de él, como en su infancia.

"_Otra a mi favor… Las cosas me serán más sencillas. Disfrutaré al imponerte un castigo, otouto"_

CONTINUARÁ…

Por ahora llegamos hasta aquí. Por cierto los reviews fueron respondidos en mi profile. Creo que de esta manera es más organizado, en lugar de llenar el fic con las respuestas. Y en caso de que hubiera pasado por alto la contestación de alguno de ellos, desde ya les digo que lamento mi desidia, y espero que sean indulgentes conmigo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un cap muy largo?... ¿Alguien llegó a esta parte?

Sin más me despido ¡Tendrán noticias mías en la próxima semana! ¡Ahora voy por el segundo capítulo de **"Mi pecado"**!!!

Hasta luego.


End file.
